Une nouvelle ère
by ABK1932
Summary: Cela fait sept ans que la bataille finale a eu lieu. Ginny Weasley est désormais chef des brigades de protection du ministère. Mais, elle voit son quotidien bouleversé par le retour d'Harry. De plus, elle se retrouve à enquêter sur une étrange affaire, qui l'emmènera dans les plus sombres travers du monde moldu, au coeur du danger et à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère.
1. Chapter 1

Elle était assise dans l'herbe sur une colline à l'herbe grasse et humide. Son corps entier protestait, surtout ses jambes. Elle ne s'était pas ménagée. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle adorait la vitesse. L'adrénaline que provoquait le danger était une vraie drogue. Savoir que Chacun de ses mouvements pouvait la précipiter vers une chute mortelle, avait quelque chose de grisant. C'était comme ça qu'elle se sentait en vie. Lorsqu'elle pouvait ressentir toute la fragilité de son existence.

Voler lui procurait la sensation d'être vivante. Lorsqu'elle volait, elle était le vent, la tempête.

C'était d'ailleurs le surnom qu'elle avait reçu en intégrant l 'équipe des Harpie : Gin tempête.

Ginny Weasley se leva, secoua sa longue chevelure rousse et descendit la colline d'un pas leste en ignorant les crampes.

Elle avait jeté son balai sur son épaule. C'était un colibri 510, un modèle spécialement créé pour les femmes. Léger, particulièrement effilé et d'une nervosité sans pareil. Un balais déconseillé aux débutantes. Capable de vous envoyer à sainte mangouste au premier virage.

Une brume laiteuse s'étendait sur la campagne vallonnée. L'aube s'étirait avec paresse dans ce frais matin de printemps. Ginny souffla un nuage de buée, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, elle ne pouvait rester humide transpiration vu la température matinale.

Au loin le terrier se dessinait. Ginny esquissa un sourire à la vue de se qui avait été autrefois son foyer.

Après quelques minutes de marche elle avait atteint les limites de la propriété. Elle se glissa sans bruit jusqu'à la remise, ou autrefois s'entassait les balais de ses frères. Aujourd'hui seuls la poussière et les toiles d'araignées occupaient l'endroit. Ginny cala son balai contre le mur et referma la porte de la remise.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la barrière et lorsqu'elle arriva a son niveau elle transplana.

Elle atterrit sur un paillasson usé, devant la porte bleue marine d'un appartement. Le chiffre 10 brillait en caractère doré.

Ginny ouvrit la porte de l'appartement d'un coup de baguette. Elle ne s'était jamais faite aux clefs. L'idée de dépendre de ces petits bouts de métal pour entrer et sortir de chez soit lui semblait des plus grotesque. En plus elle les perdait tout le temps.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à son appartement, Il était lumineux car possédait de nombreuse fenêtre. Elle avait opté pour des couleurs claires comme le blanc, le beige et le bleu clair. Elle avait pris grand soin de la décoration. Elle n'était pas du genre à commander un salon ou une cuisine entière dans un magazine. Elle trouvait cela sans âme. Aussi, avait elle pris un malin plaisir à dénicher chacun des objets qui composaient son intérieur. Le résultat était un mélange d'hétéroclisme et de cocoonings. Cela avait pris du temps, mais aujourd'hui, dès qu'elle passait la porte de chez elle, elle ressentait cette immense impression de bien être que caractérise si bien l'expression « home sweet home ».

Ginny se débarrassa de sa tenue de Quiditch, elle laissa choir uniforme et protection sur le sol de sa chambre et se glissa sous la douche bouillante. L'eau coula sur son visage, glissa sur sa nuque et roula sur son échine. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, ses muscles se détendaient sous l'action de la chaleur.

Après quelques minutes elle sortie de la douche à regret. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette qu'elle coinça sous une aisselle. La glace embuée lui renvoyait un reflet mouillé. Son visage s'était affiné en grandissant, ses pommettes hautes saillaient sous ses joues pâles, ses grands yeux fauves étaient cernés par le manque de sommeil. Malgré tout elle restait jolie. La fatigue lui donnait un air fragile et romantique. Ginny fit un sourire mutin à son reflet et sortie de la salle de bain.

Au moment ou elle rentrait dans sa chambre, un coup de sonnette agressif l'averti que quelqu'un attendait devant sa porte d'entrée.

Après un temps d'hésitation la jeune femme se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée de son appartement toujours en serviette de bain.

Elle ramassa sa baguette qui trainait sur la console à côté de la porte.

Puis elle ouvrit à Hermione.

- Gin, dit Hermione dans un souffle, il est rentré.

- Entre dit Ginny.

Ginny s'était assise sur son canapé. Un canapé qu'elle avait choisit avec soin, parce qu'il avait l'air moelleux rien qu'en le regardant. Et qu'à l'époque où elle l'avait déniché elle n'avait qu'une envie s'était de se blottir dans quelque chose de doux et de chaud. Quelque chose où elle pourrait se lover loin de la douleur.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus aucune des propriétés magiques qu'elle lui avait prêtée.

Son cœur battait la chamade, sa poitrine allait exploser. Chacune de ses inspirations était saccadées. Ginny était entrain de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Hermione la regardait anxieuse. Elle s'était réfugiée derrière le plan de travail qui occupait le centre du coin cuisine de l'appartement.

- Il est rentré hier, il a débarqué chez moi. Ronald n'est pas au courant. Nous n'avions aucune nouvelle. A part bien lors des déclarations officielles. Dit Hermione qui essayait de combler le silence gênant.

- Il est… je veux dire… il va bien ? Demanda Ginny.

- Eh bien, il a l'air d'être en bonne santé. Physiquement parlant, en tout cas. Dit Hermione qui se tortillait mal à l'aise.

- Physiquement ?

- Eh bien oui… tu vois… pour le reste… eh bien disons qu'il te ressemble un peu.

- Comment ça ? Dit Ginny, qui se demanda soudain si elle n'avait pas sauté une partie de la conversation, car elle ne comprenait rien de se qu'Hermione tentait d'insinuer.

- Eh bien, il se cache derrière des sourires et des fausses manières, mais à l'air … insatisfait.

- Tu peux dire malheureux, ironisa Ginny, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

- Malheureux alors, dit Hermione qui se détendit un peu.

- Il est venu seul ?

- Oui, il est célibataire, si c'est ta question, dit Hermione avec un regard pénétrant.

- Ce n'est pas ma question, répliqua Ginny sèchement. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut. Cela ne me regarde pas Hermione. Ça fait sept ans maintenant, j'ai une vie et je ne l'ai pas attendu.

- Oui bien sur. Dit Hermione qui s'était pris de passion pour la bouilloire électrique, dont elle tripotait nerveusement le bouton d'allumage.

- Et puis, soyons honnête, nous sommes resté quelques mois ensembles. Lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, puis quelques temps après la bataille. Nous étions jeune, cela ne signifie rien. Il m'a oublié et j'ai fait de même. Dit Ginny avec résignation.

- Mais bien sur, maugréa Hermione. Écoute Gin, tu es vraiment la reine du dénis ! La vérité c'est que tu préfèrerais affronté seule une armée de cognards que de montrer tes sentiments. Tu es une handicapée des sentiments. S'écria Hermione.

Ginny éclata de rire. Mais fut interrompu par un nouveau coup de sonnette.

- Ça doit être Ronald, dit Hermione je lui ai dit que je petit déjeunais chez toi, ça lui a donné faim je suppose.

Ginny s'étrangla de rire et se leva. C'était un peu exagérer de rire autant de l'habituelle boulimie de Ron, mais elle n'y pouvait rien c'était nerveux et ça faisait du bien.

- Va ouvrir alors, je vais me préparer et occupez vous donc du petit déjeuner.

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et s'appuya sur la porte tremblante.

- Merde, souffla-t-elle

Elle pris une grande inspiration et tenta de reprendre le contrôle d'elle même.

- Je suis Ginny Weasley, j'ai grandi au milieu d'une fratrie de garçon et je m'en suis sortie sans séquelles psychologiques, j'ai été un des piliers de l'équipe des Harpie, je suis célèbre, je suis forte, je suis fière, j'occupe le poste de chef des brigades de protection du ministère de la magie. Je suis une sorcière. Récita-t-elle d'un ton féroce pour se donner du courage.

Sur ce elle dirigea sa baguette vers sa tête et fit naitre un vif courant d'air chaud. Sa tignasse rousse s'envola de façon désordonnée autour de son visage. On aurait dit une chandelle à taille humaine. Une fois ces cheveux secs elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son reflet. Pas question de laisser libre ses cheveux aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin d'ordre et de maitrise. Ce serait un chignon strict et des vêtements classiques et confortables. Cette pensée la calma. Oui elle maîtrisait sa vie et cela n'allait pas changer.

Aussi, elle sortie de la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Cependant, alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre, elle se figea.

Il était là, debout au milieu de sa chambre. La lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux beiges, donnait à la scène un éclat irréel.

Il avait l'air d'un homme désormais. Grand, large d'épaule, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir. Ses cheveux noirs éternellement en bataille et son regard si vert.

- Harry, murmura Ginny.

Et sans réfléchir elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle respira son odeur, il sentait le cuir, le café et une odeur de savon un peu acide. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Elle sentit ses larges mains fourrager dans sa chevelure rousse. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa nuque.

- Gin, murmura-t-il.

De sa main libre, il releva son menton et plongea sur sa bouche. Elle le laissa s'approprier ses lèvres. Elle avait l'impression de boire son désir. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait que cette étreinte ne s'arrête.

Soudain, il lui fut arraché et elle entendit un hurlement indistinct.

- Tu fait quoi là ! Hurlait une voix masculine.

Un jeune homme s'était interposé entre eux et tenait Harry en joue sa baguette pointée devant lui.

- Matthew, s'étonna Ginny.

- Gin tu peux m'expliquer ! Hurla ce dernier. C'est quoi ça et c'est qui lui !

- Harry Potter, répondit Harry qui avait mis de nouveau ses mains dans sa veste en cuir. Il avait repris son air nonchalant et sur de lui. Il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure de la baguette pointée sur lui et dont l'extrémité brillait déjà du sortilège que préparait son propriétaire.

Cependant, à l'évocation de ce nom si célèbre. Matthew flancha un peu. Et son bras trembla.

Ginny savait ce que ressentait le jeune homme. Malgré sa colère, il ne pouvait simplement pas attaquer le sorcier le plus puissant de la planète. Celui qui avait été l'élu puis le sauveur. Aussi, après avoir hésité encore quelques secondes il abaissa sa baguette, rageur.

- Et tu fais quoi ici, cracha Matthew.

- J'embrasse Gin, dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ça suffit ! Intervient Ginny qui sentait la situation lui échappé et qui ne voulait pas d'un duel de sorcier dans son appartement.

- Je vous laisse, dit soudain Harry. Gin on se voit au ministère dit il en la fixant intensément.

- Moi aussi je travail au ministère ! Cria Matthew à Harry alors que ce dernier avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Ginny, attendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui indiquait qu'Harry avait quitté son appartement.

- Toi aussi Matthew, va-t'en, on se voit au ministère. Dit fermement la jeune fille.

- Quoi, non… Dit le jeune homme énervé.

- N'insiste pas coupa Ginny.

Il lui lança un regard où se mêlaient la colère et la tristesse.

- Contre lui je n'ai aucune chance n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il franchissait la porte le la chambre.

Ginny ne répondit pas lui tournant le dos. Elle l'entendit pousser un soupir puis il partit.

Ginny essaya de se concentrer sur sa toilette et son maquillage mais c'était peine perdue.

- Non Matthew n'avait aucune chance face à Harry Potter. Mais il fallait être honnête, il n'en aurait pas eu non plus sans Harry. Jamais Ginny n'avait songé faire sa vie avec lui. Elle le trouvait sympa, bien qu'un peu macho, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Enfin prête, elle retourna au salon ou l'attendait Hermione et Ron qui l'avait rejoint. Décidément son appartement avoisinait le trafic de la gare de Kingscross ce matin. Ces deux « invités » affichait une mine inquiète. Ce qui donnait quelque chose d'assez étrange chez Ron car celui avait la bouche pleine de brioche. En fait il ressemblait à un gros hamster inquiet. A cette pensée elle sourit intérieurement.

- Y'a de l'ambiance chez toi le matin. Dit Ron après avoir déglutit.

- Sans commentaire, répliqua Ginny agacé.

- Que vas tu faire Gin ? Demanda Hermione les sourcils froncés.

- Prendre mon temps pour réfléchir.

- Tu peux essayer le truc des listes ! S'écria Ron.

- Le trucs des quoi ? dit Ginny.

- Bah tu sais tu fais le compte des défauts et des qualités de chacun. Une petite addition et voilà ! c'est du solide, c'est scientifique.

- Les additions c'est scientifique ? Releva Hermione ahurie.

- Un conseil frérot, arrête la brioche. Dit Ginny.

- De toute façon tu n'as pas besoin de réfléchir pour choisir ? Non ? Le choix est déjà fait ? N'est ce pas Gin ?

- Claquez la porte derrière vous en partant dit Ginny après avoir regroupé ses affaires. Et elle sortie sans répondre à Hermione.

Arrivé au ministère. Ginny soupira de soulagement en se fondant dans la foule. Elle aimait bien la foule. Mais soudain, elle s'aperçu que de nombreuses personnes lui jetaient des regards en coin, voir appuyé. On chuchotait sur son passage. Gênée, elle accéléra le pas.

Elle arriva à son bureau, avec pour unique envie de se retrouver seule.

- Tu parles que j'aime bien la foule, souffla-t-elle, mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ? Songea-telle rageusement

Elle jeta ses affaires sur un siège un peu trop vivement et ce dernier manqua de basculer.

- Tu es magnifique, fit une voix masculine derrière son dos.

Ginny fit un demis tour impeccable, et dégaina sa baguette de l'étui ceinturé qui se trouvait sous bras.

- Joli. Rit Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là dit elle en abaissant sa baguette, le bras un peu raide.

- Je me souviens de ton sortilège de chauve furie. C'était quelque chose. Dit il en ignorant sa remarque.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre.

- Je sens que la conversation va être intéressante. Ironisa la jeune femme.

- C'était qui l'hystérique ? Ce Matthew.

- Un mec. Dit elle.

- Le tien ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à la question, lui sourit-elle.

- J'ai compris dit il en riant, c'est donnant-donnant.

- Je suis là parce que tu me manquais…Affreusement.

- Touchant, répliqua-t-elle.

- Alors qui est ce ?

Ginny se sentit soudain gênée, elle ne savait pas comment définir Matthew. Elle était partagée entre son envie de le remettre à sa place et la peur qu'il s'éloigne d'elle si elle lui avouait sa relation.

- C'est ridicule songea-t-elle.

- J'attend dit Harry, qui avait définitivement l'air trop sur de lui.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre, tu sais, les combats de coqs. De plus je ne te dois rien. Tu n'as quasiment donné aucune nouvelle pendant sept ans. La seule façon de savoir si tu étais en vie était de lire les communiqués de la ligue européenne des Aurores. Oh oui et j'oubliais, la presse à scandale.

- Tu lis la presse à scandale.

- Il est difficile d'échapper aux gros titres te concernant. Tous les journaux du pays se font un plaisir de les relayer.

- J'ai fait la même chose que toi pendant sept ans. C'est juste que j'étais un peu plus exposé…médiatiquement.

- Je ne pense pas avoir eu un rendement aussi important. Grimaça Ginny qui trouvait soudain la conversation très intéressante. Harry avait perdu son air sur de lui et semblait patauger dans la mélasse.

- Écoute, je n'ai pas d'excuse…je

- Tu as fait ta vie ? Eh bien moi aussi Potter ! Maintenant sort de mon bureau j'ai du travail.

Harry resta figé, attendant qu'elle vienne adoucir sa remarque d'un sourire. Ginny soupira. Pourquoi n'arrivait elle jamais à se fâcher contre lui.

- Bon ok, soupira-t-elle. C'était peut être un peu brusque. Elle sentit qu'il se détendait. Soudain elle repensa à la remarque d'Hermione ce matin, elle avait dit qu'Harry se cachait derrière ses airs sur de lui, mais qu'il était en fait malheureux.

- Écoute reprit elle, tu débarques dans ma vie sans prévenir et ça met pas mal de désordre. J'ai traversé le hall du ministère sous les regards et les messes basses. C'est compliqué pour moi, je ne suis pas à ta disposition.

- Je ne veux plus, la coupa-t-il. Je ne veux plus faire semblant d'être heureux. Il me manque quelque chose. Il y a sept ans ça aurait été impossible. Après la bataille et toute ses pertes que nous avons subis. Toi comme moi avons trouvé que nous ne méritions pas d'être heureux. Mais aujourd'hui que le temps a fait son œuvre. Qu'avons nous à perdre Gin ?

Ginny resta sans voix, il était le plus courageux des deux. Il venait d'avouer à voix haute ce qu'elle ne s'avouait même pas à elle même. Soudain elle eu l'impression de basculer dans un tourbillon d'émotion. Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai. Elle c'était empêché d'être heureuse. Elle venait de perdre son frère ainsi que de nombreux amis. Être heureux à cette époque semblait indécent.

- Je t'invite à diner. Ce soir ? Tu acceptes ?

- Très bien, passe me chercher à mon appartement à 20H, réussi-t-elle à articuler.

Avant de partir il se pencha vers elle et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Malgré tout elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

Une fois seule Ginny se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle se laissa tomber dans son épais fauteuil en cuir noir. Cependant elle n'eu pas le temps de laisser son esprit vagabonder. Clara Smith entra sans frapper comme à son habitude.

- C'est Harry Potter que je viens de voir sortir de ton bureau ? Il est pas mal.

Clara venait juste après Ginny dans l'ordre hiérarchique, mais il s'était établit entre elle une amitié solide qui passait outre l'organigramme du ministère.

- Ton sens de l'observation t'honore. Ironisa Ginny.

- Oh, je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose. En fait tout le ministère murmure qu'Harry Potter est retourné à ses premières amours.

- Merveilleux, dit Ginny. Mais elle se surpris elle même en ressentant un certain contentement suite à la déclaration de son amie.

- Quoi de neuf sinon ? Se reprit-elle.

- Pas grand-chose. Quelques infractions mineures qui relèvent soit de la négligence, soit de la maladresse. Personne ne semble vouloir porter atteinte à la grande société magique de Grande Bretagne. Dit Clara d'un ton ampoulé.

- Très bien, en fin de matinée nous aurons la réunion mensuelle. Chacun y fera son rapport habituel.

- Très bien chef.

A peine Clara sortie, qu'on frappa à nouveau à la porte de son bureau.

- Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Matthew pensa Ginny.

Mais ce fut son assistante qui passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte ouverte.

- Miss Weasley ? On demande à vous parler.

Ginny soupira de soulagement, ce ne pouvait pas être Matthew, il n'était pas du genre à passer par ses assistantes pour s'inviter dans son bureau.

Un homme d'un âge moyen entra dans la pièce. Il était bedonnant et on aurait pu le décrire comme particulièrement dégarnie, si l'on souhaitait rester poli.

- Médicomage Bosco, dit il en tendant une main potelet à Ginny.

- Ginny Weasley.

- Je viens vers vous pour vous signaler une affaire étrange que j'ai eu à traiter durant ma garde cette nuit.

- Je vous écoute, Dit Ginny plus que ravie d'avoir à se concentrer sur son travail.

- Un gamin est arrivé aux urgences cette nuit avec une étrange blessure. Selon les dires de sa mère, c'était un jeu qui à mal tourné.

- En quoi cela est inhabituelle Médicomage Bosco ? Les jeunes sorciers sont connus pour leurs débordements magiques et les conséquence qui s'en suivent.

- Mais cela n'avait rien de magique, Miss. L'enfant perdait beaucoup de sang, son épaule gauche présentait une étrange plaie circulaire, comme un petit orifice.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- Après avoir procédé à un examen approfondi, nous avons retiré ceci du jeune garçon.

Le médecin posa alors délicatement sur la table un étrange morceau de métal. Il avait du être de forme ovale et profilé. Néanmoins une des extrémités était écrasée.

- Le projectile c'était écrasé sur l'omoplate du blessé.

- Projectile ? Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareil murmura Ginny en saisissant la trouvaille du Médicomage. Le métal était lisse et froid.

- Je ne possède pas les qualités nécessaires pour vous renseigner efficacement. Mais une chose est sure. Cela n'est pas sorcier.

Ginny, s'engagea dans les couloir du département des affaires moldues. Elle croisa plusieurs sorciers et tous lui jetèrent un regard inquisiteur. Ginny râla intérieurement.

- mais pourquoi par Merlin faisait il ainsi un amalgame autour de son histoire avec Harry. Ce dernier avait remplis les pages de la presse à scandale avec ses conquêtes. Alors pourquoi donc prenait il autant à cœur une amourette d'adolescent datant d'il y a sept ans ?

Ginny entra dans le bureau de son père. Celui-ci était si concentré sur sa tâche qu'il ne l'entendit pas franchir le seuil.

Arthur Weasley était penché sur une notice de la taille d'une mappemonde. Cela semblait être destiné à monter un étrange siège en mousse bleu. Chaque étape était illustré par un schéma.

- Papa ? Dit Ginny.

- Gin ? S'écria Arthur ravie.

- Bonjour, Papa.

- Je suis ravie de te voir, cela faisait ci longtemps. Quand passeras tu à la maison. Tu manques à ta mère ma fille.

Le cœur de Ginny se serra, comment avoué à son père qu'elle forçait chaque matin la remise à balais, pour aller voler à deux pas de son ancien foyer.

- Dès que mon emplois du temps me le permettra, papa.

- Tu travailles trop Gin, je te trouve pâlichonne.

- Je vais bien, papa. Mais, c'est pour des raisons professionnelles que je viens te voir.

- Oh, répondit Arthur visiblement peiné et Ginny s'en mordit les lèvres. Comment pouvait elle être aussi indélicate.

- Papa je…

- Ce n'est pas grave, allons y ! Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

- Ceci, dit Ginny en sortant le petit bout de métal froid de sa poche.

- Oh dit Athur dont le sourire avait soudain disparu.

- Le Médicomage qui me l'a apporté m'a assuré que cela n'avait rien avoir avec le monde magique. Je comptais donc sur tes connaissances pour m'éclairer.

- Ceci ma fille est l'une des pires inventions moldues. Vois-tu ce petit bout de métal est à la base placé dans ce que l'on appelle un pistolet, ou encore révolver ou fusil. Les moldus ont plein de nom pour les désigner. Et plein de modèles différents. Mais au final le résultat et le même, ces objets projettent ces morceau de métal appelé balles. Lorsque la balle entre en contact avec un corps elle le transperce, arrachant la peau, la chaire, les muscles voir les os. Selon l'endroit atteint les dégâts sont plus ou moins importants.

Ginny fixait la « balle » avec horreur. Quelle atroce invention, elle en avait des hauts de cœur.

- C'est pistolets et fusils, tu pourrais m'en montrer un ?

- Descend à la réserve, vu ton grade tu as l'autorisation nécessaire pour avoir accès à ces objets. Dit Arthur, puis après un silence il reprit. Tu sais Gin, je pense souvent que l'imagination des moldus est tout à fait admirable, ils ont su faire preuve d'une inventivité remarquable et même s'ils ne possèdent pas de magie, ils ont réussis à apprivoiser leur monde de façon impressionnante. Cependant, il y a des domaines où cette même imagination s'est teintée d'une certaine noirceur. Et les produits qui en ont découlé font froid dans le dos. Lorsque je vois de tel chose je me dis que le traité qui nous garde si bien caché de leurs yeux est une bénédiction.

Ginny opina, son père avait raison. Un tel objet pourrait mettre en danger n'importe quel sorcier. Elle remercia son père et quitta la pièce. Mais son père la retient.

- Où le médicomage a-t-il trouvé cette chose ? Questionna son père.

- Dans l'épaule d'un enfant, répondit Ginny doucement.

Arthur pâlit et hocha la tête gravement.

Ginny s'éloigna pensive, comment une telle arme avait elle pu se trouver à la porter d'un gamin. Et qui plus est d'un enfant sorcier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

**Voici le chapitre 2, avec un peu plus d'action !**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions, ça me motiverait pour écrire la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après une visite à la réserve où elle avait pu mettre des images sur les mots de son père, Ginny décida de se rendre à sainte Mangouste. Elle devait avoir une discussion avec la mère de l'enfant.

Elle fut introduit par le personnel médical dans le service pédiatrique et repéra facilement la jeune femme.

C'était une sorcière avec peu de moyen au regard de la robe rapiécée qu'elle portait. Elle devait à peine avoir la trentaine. Autrefois elle avait du être plutôt jolie, mais aujourd'hui elle avait le teint brouillé et des cernes violacé sous les yeux. Tout en elle reflétait un laissé allé.

- Madame je suis Ginny Weasley, je suis le chef des brigades de sécurité du ministère et j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas et lui jeta un regard mauvais. Mais Ginny ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Comment votre fils a-t-il pu être blessé par une arme moldue ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire, c'était un accident, cracha la jeune femme.

- La détention d'arme moldue est illégale. Je vous repose la question : D'où tenez-vous cette arme ?

- Le gosse la trouvé et il a joué avec. C'est un bon à rien t'façon.

- Votre enfant aurait pu y rester vous vous en rendez compte ?

- Ouais, bah s'est pas arrivé. Répondit la mère sans une once d'émotion.

- Si cela vous indiffère à ce point, pourquoi vous êtes vous précipité à sainte mangouste ? Au risque de devoir rendre des comptes quant à l'origine de l'accident ? Continua Ginny qui soupçonnait la mère d'exagérer son détachement.

Elle avait touché juste car la jeune femme maugréa mais ne répondit pas.

- Alors ?

- J'ai rien à dire.

- Il est clair que vous cachez quelque chose. Je vais donc appelez mes collaborateurs pour qu'ils vous conduisent en salle d'interrogatoire.

- J'ai rien fait de mal ! S'écria la jeune femme.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, dit Ginny indifférente à sa colère. Elle fit apparaître un morceau de papier où elle inscrivit un message. Le message se plia ensuite de lui même, pour prendre la forme d'un avion en papier et fila en volant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

- Votre nom, demanda Ginny à la jeune femme qui lui jeta un regard mauvais mais resta muette.

Ginny se dit que cette affaire n'allait pas être des plus simple. Cette fois ci cela semblait être plus important que de simple trafic d'objets ensorcelés ou de créatures magiques.

Clara arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec deux autres membres du service.

Les trois sorciers embarquèrent la jeune femme, qui se mis à hurler toutes sortes d'insultes.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny alla récupérer le dossier médical du jeune garçon à l'accueil du service. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter l'hôpital derrière ces collègues, elle se ravisa. Jetant un œil au dossier elle se dirigea vers la chambre 708. Après avoir toqué doucement à la porte elle entra.

Le jeune garçon était allongé dans un grand lit blanc. Agé d'à peine trois ans, il était beaucoup plus jeune que ce que Ginny avait cru. Son petit corps semblait perdu dans les plis des draps immaculés. Un imposant bandage entourait son épaule. Il était pâle et de larges cernes violettes, bordaient ses yeux fatigués.

- Hey, murmura Ginny en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux, il semblait complètement perdu.

- Comment te sens tu ? Demanda la jeune femme doucement.

- Il n'a jamais ouvert la bouche, dit une infirmière qui venait de faire irruption dans la chambre. Pauvre enfant, vous savez ce qui nous a choqué ce n'est pas tant la blessure, mais son état en général.

- C'est à dire ? demanda Ginny.

- Malnutrition, plaies mal soignées. Ce garçon a rarement du voir du savon dans sa vie.

- Vous avez fait un signalement au service de l'enfance ?

- Bien sur, dit l'infirmière vexée qu'on mette en doute son travail.

- Je vous remercie dit Ginny en quittant la chambre.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital elle ouvrit le dossier. Lee Thomason lut elle a mis voix. C'était donc le nom de l'enfant.

Soudain elle sentit le sortilège arrivé. Elle se trouvait dans le hall de l'hôpital et eut juste le temps de plonger derrière une rangé de sièges. Les dossiers de ces derniers furent pulvérisés. Lâchant le dossier, Ginny dégaina sa baguette et se redressa. Une bande d'individus masqués venaient de faire irruption dans le hall et lançait des sorts dans tous les coins. Ginny s'élança aux milieux des hurlements. Son premier sort désarma l'un des attaquants qu'elle envoya bientôt voler à travers les portes de sainte Mangouste. Ginny roula au sol échappant à un trait lumineux vert qui enflamma le guichet d'accueil. Virevoltant sur elle même elle visa son agresseur à la tête. Celui-ci s'écrasa sur le sol, raide comme une planche de bois.

De nombreuses personnes gisaient à terre, se faisant piétiner par une foule affolée. Ginny se réfugia derrière le guichet en feu. Quelques sorciers courageux avaient engagé le combat. Mais neuf hommes cagoulés continuaient à faire pleuvoir des maléfices.

Ginny sortie de son abris et engagea de nouveau le combat. Elle fit tomber deux assaillant rapidement, mais se retrouva vite aux prises avec trois individus qui l'attaquèrent simultanément. Ginny alternait sorts de protection et attaques mais ses adversaires, du fait de leur nombre, gagnaient du terrain. Alors qu'elle en projetait un a terre elle ne pu évité l'un des sorts. Elle sentit le dard lumineux foncer droit sur elle, à la dernière seconde elle leva un bouclier de protection. Mais celui-ci ne résista pas à l'attaque, volant en éclat il projeta la jeune sorcière qui bascula derrière une série de débris.

Ginny s'écrasa sur le sol. Grimaçant de douleur elle se releva immédiatement pour plonger de nouveau vers le guichet en feu. Il fallait faire vite. D'un mouvement précis elle fit apparaître son patronus. Au dessus de sa tête le guichet vola en éclat.

- Harry ! hurla-t-elle, et son patronus fila.

La jeune fille se mis à tousser, son épaule avait été lacérée par le sort et elle sentait son sang ruisseler sur son bras.

- Il faut que tu bouges, s'ordonna-t-elle

Au prix de gros efforts elle s'extirpa des décombres du guichet. Soudain deux mains puissantes la saisir et l'envoyèrent voler. Elle roula sur le sol à moitié assommée. A quelques mètres devant elle, un homme masqué tenait sa baguette pointée sur elle. Ginny vit le sort poindre au bout de sa baguette.

- Protego ! Hurla-t-elle.

Au contact du bouclier le sort explosa, Ginny fut soufflé par le souffle et heurta se qui restait du mobilier de la salle d'attente de Sainte Mangouste. Ginny réfléchit à toute vitesse, elle était une sorcière puissance, or son bouclier avait volé en éclat au contact du sort. L'individu masqué utilisait des sortilèges impardonnables. Paniqué la jeune fille essaya de se relevé mais ses jambes cédèrent sous elle.

Cette fois ci elle n'eut pas le temps d'ériger un bouclier. Le sort la frappa en pleine poitrine.

Tout ne fut plus que douleur, Ginny entendit un hurlement inhumain sortir de sa gorge. Son corps se convulsait sous l'effet du sortilège.

Lorsque cela cessa la jeune fille sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues, elle voulut respirer mais un sanglot l'étouffa.

A nouveau elle vit l'individu masqué levé sa baguette, mais ce dernier se figea dans son mouvement avant de s'écrouler sur le sol inerte.

- Gin, hurla une voix masculine.

La jeune fille vit une silhouette se diriger vers elle. Doucement elle se redressa en position assise. La douleur sortait peu à peu de son corps. Doucement elle parvint à calmer sa respiration.

- Gin, tout va bien ? Harry se trouvait maintenant prêt d'elle. Il la regardait inquiet. J'ai reçu ton patronus reprit-il.

- Potter, l'un d'eux nous a échapper et se dirige vers le service pédiatrique, le coupa un homme d'âge mur.

- Le service pédiatrique, murmura Ginny. Ils sont là pour l'enfant pensa soudain la jeune femme. Elle devait intervenir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, s'écria Harry.

La jeune fille avait sorti d'un étui de sa ceinture un curieux petit cylindre. Elle le plaqua contre son cou en appuyant sur le bouton qui le terminait.

Un léger bruit de pression se fit entendre, lorsque l'aiguille injecta la dose d'adrénaline. L'effet fut immédiat, Ginny sentit son cœur s'accélérer brutalement en même temps qu'une formidable énergie investissait son corps. Elle se releva d'un coup, bondit au dessus des débris et fila à la suite du fugitif. Elle courait à perdre haleine, l'individu avait laissé de nombreuses traces de son passage. Les chariots étaient renversés et un certain nombre de personnes gisaient à terre, inconscientes ou blessées. Elle vit l'homme masqué entré dans la chambre de l'enfant alors qu'elle prenait un tournant serré. Elle accéléra et entra à son tour en écrasant la porte de son épaule déjà abimée. Devant elle l'individu levait sa baguette vers le lit. Ginny visa, son sortilège fut si puissant qu'il projeta l'homme contre le mur de la chambre. Un bruit écœurant d'os broyé retentit. Suivit de celui si caractéristique d'un corps mou s'écrasant au sol.

Ginny se laissa glisser à son tour sur le sol. L'adrénaline ne faisait plus beaucoup effet. Elle commençait à être prise de tremblements et son corps se mis à protester. Chacune de ses blessures redevint une réalité et elle ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur. Assise par terre, elle s'aperçut qu'une paire d'yeux la fixait. Le petit garçon s'était réfugié sous le lit d'hôpital pendant l'attaque et la fixait intensément.

- Vient là lui dit elle doucement, n'est pas peur. Je n'ai pas l'air très en forme, mais tout va bien se passer. Elle lui sourit du mieux qu'elle pu.

Alors doucement, il sortit de sous le lit et vient s'accroupir à côté d'elle. Il désigna son épaule sous l'imposant pansement puis l'épaule ensanglantée de la jeune femme.

- Oui on va me faire un beau pansement comme toi, dit elle.

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry et deux autres hommes entrèrent dans la chambre dévastée.

- Gin, dit Harry essoufflée, par Merlin, tu es dans un sale état.

- Je te présente Lee, dit la jeune femme en désignant le petit garçon qui s'était blotti contre elle lors de l'arrivée de Harry et ses collègues.

- Enchanté, dit Harry qui ne lâchait pas Ginny des yeux. Gin je crois que tu as besoin d'un médicomage.

- Eh bien ça tombe bien non ? Nous sommes à l'hôpital.

Les Aurores eurent tôt fait d'investir Sainte Mangouste et chaque blessé fut pris en charge. Heureusement, bien que l'état de certaines victimes soit préoccupant, il n'y avait aucun mort à déplorer.

Assise sur une table d'examen Ginny réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer. Assis à côté d'elle Lee battait des jambes dans le vide en silence.

- Les médicomages ont fait des miracles, dit Harry en lui tendant une tasse de café fumante.

- Oui je ne sens plus grand-chose. Mais je n'ai plus qu'à jeter mes vêtements à la poubelle en rentrant.

- Qui est cet enfant, demanda Harry.

- Lee est arrivé cette nuit à l'hôpital, blessure par arme à feu, tu sais les…

- Oui je sais, j'ai malheureusement passé toute mon enfance chez des moldus. Dit Harry avec un sourire triste.

- Excuse moi, c'est vrai.

- C'est étrange qu'un jeune sorcier ait été en contact avec de tels objets.

- D'où ma présence ici. Je venais interroger la mère. Je l'ai envoyé dans une salle d'interrogatoire peu avant l'attaque.

- Où elle s'est mise à table, intervient une voix féminine.

- Clara ? S'étonna Ginny.

- Ravie de te voir en vie ! Dit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Clara avait coulé un regard entendu vers Harry.

- Alors qu'a-t-elle dit, demanda vivement Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas la mère du petit. En fait c'est sa tante. La mère est morte en couche et la tante veille plus ou moins sur lui.

- Plutôt moins coupa Ginny, vu ce que m'a dit une infirmière.

- Après quelque recherche nous avons trouvé le père. Jason Thomason, rechercher pour différentes voies de fait, délit et même crime. Ancien mangemort de surcroit.

- Intéressant. Dit Harry.

- La tante et l'enfant vivait sur ce qu'elle à elle même d'écrit comme le « territoire » de notre cher Jason.

- Territoire ? Qu'est ce que… S'étonna Ginny.

- J'ai déjà entendu ce terme. Il est utilisé par les gangs moldus. Ce sont des factions ultra violentes qui trempent dans toute sorte de trafics.

- Quel rapport avec les sorciers ? Releva Clara

- C'est bien ce qui est inquiétant, dit Harry mystérieusement. Puis jetant un coup d'œil au petit garçon, il repris, Cet enfant doit être protégé, l'attaque d'aujourd'hui nous prouve que nous n'avons pas affaire à des amateurs…

- Je le prends avec moi. Coupa Ginny.

- Je ne pense pas que… commença Harry les sourcils froncés.

- J'ai reçu, tout comme chaque membre de mon équipe, l'entrainement des Aurores. Je suis parfaitement apte à assurer sa protection, avant que tu arrives j'en avais déjà envoyé quatre à terre…

- Ce n'est pas tes compétences que je remet en cause Gin', je t'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre et je connais ta valeur. Tu es une sorcière très puissante et bien entrainé. Mais tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule.

- Et tu conseilles quoi ? Dit Ginny qui sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues devant cette avalanche de compliments.

- Viens chez moi, ma maison est grande et a deux nous assurerons sa protection comme il se doit.

Le cœur de Ginny manqua un battement et elle ne pu s'empêcher de voir Clara sourire d'un air entendu.

- Pour le garçon, dit Harry

- Très bien, dit Ginny après un moment d'hésitation, pour Lee alors.

- C'est entendu, alors nous partons.

Ginny se mis sur ces pieds encore un peu chancelante et ramassa sa veste en cuir. Harry avait pris Lee dans ses bras. Le petit garçon s'agrippait à son cou.

- Clara, trouve moi tout ce que tu peux sur la famille de l'enfant. Du côté du père comme de la mère. Fait moi parvenir ça par hiboux, j'y jetterai un coup d'œil ce soir.

- Entendu ! Dit la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner en réprimant un sourire que Ginny s'efforça d'ignorer.

Ginny suivit Harry et tout deux sortir du service des urgences. Dans le hall la presse s'agitait devant un directeur d'hôpital manifestement dépassé. Harry et Ginny pressèrent le pas. Mais soudain les flashs crépitèrent autour d'eux.

- C'est Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley !

- S'il vous plait, un commentaire sur ce qui vient de se passer !

- Qui est cet enfant ?

- Ce doit être leur enfant caché ! Je l'ai toujours su !

Soudain Harry brandit sa baguette et une lumière aveuglante brouilla la vue de Ginny. Elle sentit qu'il l'agrippait fermement par le poignet, puis son estomac se retourna sous l'effet de la secousse.

- Transplanage d'escorte songea-t-elle en grimaçant sous l'effet de la nausée.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle se trouvait dans un petit jardin très fleuri. Il encadrait une maison de taille conséquente sans être démesurée.

- C'est donc ici que tu habites ?

- Oui.

- Je pensais, que tu aurais choisis le square Grimmaud.

- Non, dit Harry, il y a là bas trop de souvenirs. J'avais l'impression d'y marcher avec les fantômes.

- Je comprends.

- C'est pour ça que tu as quitté le Terrier si rapidement, toi aussi. Trop de souvenir ?

Ginny ne répondit pas. Un souvenir venait de s'insinuer lentement dans son esprit. Une fête de Noël. Autour d'une table gigantesque couverte de plats odorants. Ils étaient tous là, souriant, s'interpellant. Son frère, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius. Toutes ces personnes qui avaient traversé sa vie de façon plus ou moins longue. Tout d'un coup l'impression de vide abyssale refit surface. Celle-ci l'avait vampirisé après la bataille. Pire qu'un détraqueur, elle lui avait ôté le droit au bonheur. Comment sourire au milieu des tombes ? Elle se revit dans les jardins de Poudlard, ramassant les corps, serrant la main des mourants.

- Gin tu te sens bien ? Demanda vivement Harry.

- Je… oui ça va aller. Dit elle en reprenant sa respiration. Petit à petit elle repris le contrôle d'elle même, se remémorant les éléments apaisants qui composait sa vie aujourd'hui.

- Entrons, dit Harry.

Ginny le suivit et entra à sa suite. Par dessus l'épaule d'Harry, Lee la fixait intensément.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, **

**Je profite du week end qui tire sur sa fin pour poster ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Je tenais à remercier les différentes personnes qui m'ont envoyé des Reviews, c'est très motivant pour écrire la suite. **

**Je pense que je vais faire monter votre pression artérielle dans les dernières lignes! Aussi, afin d'éviter de me faire taxer de sadique je posterai bientôt la suite ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions ! **

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

La maison s'ouvrait sur un grand salon. Il y avait peu de mobilier.

- Désolé pour l'absence de décoration, je viens d'emménager.

- Pas de problème dit Ginny un peu vivement.

- Ta chambre est à l'étage, tes affaires doivent y être, tu trouveras une salle de bain attenante, si besoin.

- Très bonne idée, je vais aller prendre une douche, dit elle. Après l'attaque de ce matin elle devait faire peine à voir, couverte de plâtre et de sang séché.

Ginny monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et tourna dans la première pièce. Mais il ne lui fallut qu'un coup d'œil pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de la chambre d'Harry et non de la sienne. Elle fit demis tour prestement mais se figea. Elle venait d'apercevoir de nombreuses photos accrochées au mur. Ne pouvant réprimer sa curiosité elle s'approcha.

Il y avait une photographie de deux jeunes adultes, un homme et une femme. Le jeune homme ressemblait beaucoup à Harry. Ginny en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de James et Lilly Potter. Il s'enlaçait amoureusement, lançant des clins d'œil à leur public. La seconde photo était une photo de Harry, Ron et Hermione. C'était à l'époque où ils étaient encore étudiants à Poudlard. Tout trois souriaient, se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Leur grande amitié transcendait la photo. Ainsi, alors même qu'il avait cessé de les contacter, Harry ne les avait jamais oublié. Les deux dernières photos lui firent un choc. Elle était le sujet des deux portraits. Le premier avait été pris lors de sa cinquième année, lorsqu'elle sortait avec Harry. Elle était resplendissante. Ces joues roses et rebondies, son sourire franc, sa chevelure flamboyante. Elle était à couper le souffle. Le second portrait avait été pris après la guerre. Sur cette photo Ginny n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Le visage amaigri, les yeux cernés d'ombres violettes, le regard éteint. Elle semblait épuisée. Ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant contrastant drôlement avec le reste de son état.

Elle se souvenait de cette photo. C'était lors de son anniversaire qui avait suivit l'année après la guerre. Sa mère avait insistée pour la prendre en photo malgré ses réticences.

Ginny sortie de la chambre chamboulé. Elle entra dans la seconde pièce et tel un automate se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle jeta un regard angoissé à son reflet. C'était bien moins catastrophique que sur la dernière photo. Néanmoins, elle n'avait plus rien avoir avec la jeune fille éclatante de vie de cinquième année.

Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Laissant l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles.

Une heure plus tard, elle redescendit au salon.

Harry avait servit à Lee un bol de céréales multicolores. Le petit garçon y trempait maladroitement sa cuillère, éclaboussant le plan de travail de lait, ainsi que le journal qu'Harry lisait. Néanmoins, celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en offusquer.

- Ah tu es là, dit il en relevant les yeux à son approche. Tu as faim ?

L'heure du déjeuner avait été largement dépassée. La matinée mouvementée qu'elle avait vécu lui avait fait perdre le fil du temps.

- Oui, dit Ginny, très à vrai dire.

- Parfait, dit Harry en souriant.

- On cuisine ensemble, demanda Ginny.

- Ça me va.

Ils se mirent donc au fourneau faisant volé les casseroles et autres ustensiles de cuisine. Ginny avait pris les commandes, car Harry était visiblement habitué aux plats peu élaborés. Mais il se révélait être un très bon second.

Après un long moment ils se retrouvèrent avec des plats pour une semaine. Mais le déjeuner fut un festin de roi.

Lee repoussa ses céréales aux couleurs douteuses et se jeta sur les plats.

- Il n'a pas du bien manger depuis bien longtemps dit Gin qui contemplait le petit garçon plein de purée.

- Non en effet. Dit Harry. J'ai connu ça. D'ailleurs j'imagine que c'est pour cela que j'apprécie autant la cuisine de ta mère.

Ginny rit.

- C'est vrai que ses gâteaux d'anniversaire c'est quelque chose.

- Le dernier qu'elle m'ait fait avait la forme d'un vif d'or géant.

- Tout à fait ma mère, c'est son côté « cuisine thématique ».

Un silence gêné suivit leur rire. Et dire qu'il y a quelques années ils avaient été si complices.

Ginny se souvenait de la fin de sa cinquième année à Poudlard et notamment d'après-midi ensoleillées ou elle était restée des heures blottie dans ses bras dans le parc du château.

- Je vais le coucher il tombe de sommeil, dit soudain Harry, va t'installer au salon.

Ginny le regarda attraper le petit garçon. Il était si attentionné. Elle ne pu détacher son regard de lui avant qu'il tourne dans le couloir en haut de l'escalier.

Elle se leva en proie à milles question et se dirigea vers le salon. En quelques heures à peine il avait perturber toute son existence, mis à bas ses petites habitudes. Oui s'était cela, il était entrain de la sortir doucement de la torpeur où elle s'était engourdie pendant toutes ces années.

Elle regarda l'immense cheminée du salon. D'un geste de sa baguette elle y alluma un feu. Elle resta debout à regarder les flammes. Après plusieurs minutes elle sentie sa présence derrière elle.

- Je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi les autres avaient réussi et pas nous… je veux dire à s'aimer, à trouver leur bonheur au milieu de tout le malheur qui s'était abattu sur nous. Dit-il.

- Oui moi aussi, admit-elle. Ron et Hermione ont réussi à surmonter cela, même Georges. Mais parents également ont su garder la tête haute et continuer à donner tout leur amour. Mais je n'ai pas réussi… Ils nous regardaient tous Harry ! Le monde sorcier en entier avait les yeux braquer sur nous. Ils attendaient que l'on donne le top départ d'une nouvelle ère. Comment nous aurions pu faire cela ? Étaler notre bonheur au grand jour alors que nous venions d'enterrer nos proches ! A cette époque, la seule chose que je ressentais c'était une colère sans fin et une peur panique de perdre ceux que j'aimais.

- Gin…tenta-t-il

- Alors je me suis protégée, je me suis éloigné de toi et j'ai essayé me débarrasser de ma colère. Avec le Quiditch. L'adrénaline, la rage de vaincre absorbait tout. Et quand la colère fut passée je me suis sentie si vide. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu comme un problème. J'étais soulagée, je redoutais plus que tout, les sentiments trop violents. Alors doucement je me suis construit une bulle. Sans vague, pleine d'habitudes, afin d'éviter le moindre heurts émotionnels. Pour éviter de pensé à tout ce que j'avais perdu. Mais voilà que tu reviens et tu chamboules tout. En quelques heures tu as semé un chaos phénoménal dans ma vie. S'écria-t-elle.

- Gin, je suis revenue pour toi. Je…

- J'ai vu les photos Harry dans ta chambre. Je n'ai plus rien avoir avec l'adolescente pleine de vie dont tu étais amoureux. Riposta la jeune femme, qui sentait la colère monter malgré elle. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Tu as changé mais ce n'est pas…

- Non tu ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas changé, ce n'est pas le terme juste. Je me suis…éteinte.

- Je ne te laisserais pas me repousser. Je suis revenue pour toi et je ne partirais pas. Dit-il sèchement.

- Tu perds ton temps. Répliqua-t-elle méchamment.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes encore.

- Nous étions des enfants Harry !

- Menteuse. C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Dit il avec ironie.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle pendant qu'il parlait. Il était tout proche. Elle sentait son souffle glissé sur ses cheveux. Elle n'avait qu'à lever la tête. Elle sentait que tous ces arguments tombaient à l'eau. Elle avait seulement envie de se blottir dans ses bras et pourtant une peur panique la paralysait.

- Il ne s'est pas passé une journée, sans que je songe à ce que notre vie aurait pu être.

La jeune femme gémit intérieurement, c'était le coup de grâce. S'il se mettait à faire dans le romantique s'en était fini d'elle. Elle refusa de se laisser envahir par les images qui effleuraient sa conscience. Une vie ensemble ? Elle aussi s'était laissée aller à y rêver, parfois. Voir même un peu plus que parfois.

Ginny sentit une de ses mains, glissée le long de son dos. Elle ferma les yeux et releva doucement le visage. Il passa l'autre main dans sa nuque. Elle sentit ses lèvres glissées sur les contours de son visage. Plongées dans son cou.

Soudain un coup sec à la fenêtre la fit sursauter. Un grand hibou se tenait devant la baie vitrée.

Ginny, s'écarta de Harry avec hâte et se précipita vers la baie vitrée. Elle détacha le message de la patte de l'oiseau avec des gestes nerveux. Celui poussa un cri de protestation devant ces gestes brusques.

- C'est le travail de mon équipe, dit elle rapidement en s'abiment dans les notes de Carla. Elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser son regard. Il y a une adresse, il faut que j'aille voir. Dit elle en lui tournant le dos.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Harry.

Elle sursauta et le regarda enfin, il avait l'air déterminé.

- Non tu dois rester pour veiller sur Lee.

- Non répondit-il fermement, je vais appeler un aurore qui s'en chargera. Ce n'est pas la peine de discuter.

Ginny lui lança un regard froid et il lui répondit par une moue qui signifiait clairement « ne tente même pas de te débarrasser de moi ».

La jeune femme soupira, comment allait elle se sortir de se bourbier. Comment allait elle pouvoir vivre chez lui alors qu'elle était prête à envoyer valser toutes ces résolutions dès qu'il l'approchait à moins d'un mètre.

Harry semblait percevoir son combat intérieur qui paraissait beaucoup s'en amuser.

- En route, dit elle rageusement. Et cesse de sourire comme ça ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dit il d'un air innocent.

Elle du réprimer un sourire, mais pourquoi par Merlin n'arrivait elle jamais a rester contre lui.

Harry appela un Aurore qui transplana sur le seuil de la maison. C'était un jeune homme svelte, très blond dont le visage portait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance.

- Il semble si jeune souffla Ginny, tu es sûr…

- C'est notre recrue la plus prometteuse lui répondit Harry.

- Miss Weasley, salua le jeune homme d'un ton un peu ampoulé.

- Gin, je te présente Daniel, il est sortie Major de sa promotion.

- Enchantée. Répondit Ginny.

- Nous serons rentrés dans quelques heures Daniel. Veille bien sur l'enfant.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête d'un air sévère et alla se poster en faction devant la porte de la chambre ou Lee faisait la sieste.

Ginny le regarda quelques instant un peu interloquée par autant de raideur.

- Il ressemble aux moldus bizarres qui sont devant la porte du palais à Londres. Tu sais ceux qui ont des chapeaux poilus. Chuchota Ginny à Harry.

- La garde royale, s'esclaffa Harry ! Oui leur chapeau, c'est de la peau d'ours !

- Vraiment ? Je devrais en parler à mon père.

Ils sortirent sur le seuil et Harry passa un bras autour de la taille de Ginny qui ne pu réprimer un frisson. Elle jeta une œillade noire à son air satisfait et transplana. Ils atterrirent dans une ruelles miteuse à l'abri des regards.

- Charmant, commenta Harry en enjambant une flaque d'eau douteuse. C'est là que Lee vivait ?

- Oui, dit doucement la jeune femme, ça me fait froid dans le dos.

Ils avancèrent de quelque pas. La ruelle donnait sur une rue plus grande mais tout aussi crasseuse.

- C'est ici ! Le numéro 8. Dit Ginny en désignant une porte à la peinture plus qu'écaillée.

- Allons-y, dit Harry en traversant la rue.

Ginny lui emboita le pas. En quelques foulées ils furent devant la porte miteuse.

- Alohomora souffla Harry, et un cliquetic sonore se fit entendre.

Ginny sortie sa baguette et entra à la suite d'Harry.

Puis elle pointa sa baguette vers la pénombre du hall.

- Hominum revelio, souffla-t-elle

Rien ne se passa. La maison était vide.

Ils allumèrent leur baguette et s'engouffrèrent dans la pénombre. La maison était d'une saleté sans pareil. Pleine de poussière et de toile d'araignée. Seule deux pièces semblaient un peu plus entretenues. Le salon et une chambre attenante. La cuisine en revanche leur donna la nausée. Dans un coin du salon un vieux matelas défoncé était recouvert de couvertures grisâtres.

- C'est ici qu'il dormait dit Harry qui s'était approché.

Il dégagea des couvertures rapiécées ce qui avait du être autrefois un ours en peluche. Le jouet était sale et borgne et sa fourrure semblait être rescapée de la lèpre.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil triste à la scène.

- Et moi qui me croyais mal loti dans mon placard, souffla Harry.

- Ces gens vivent dans le dénuement le plus total. Dit Ginny. Je comprends mieux ce que m'a dit l'infirmière.

La jeune fille continua son expédition et ouvrit la porte de ce qui avait du être autrefois un bureau.

- Harry ! Vient voir s'écria-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la rejoignit au pas de course.

- Regarde, du sang. Je pense que l'accident a du avoir lieu ici.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que toutes ces caisses, s'interrogea le jeune homme à haute voix.

Il s'approchèrent et ouvrirent la première.

- Des armes…Dit Harry

- Il y en a des dizaines, dit Ginny horrifiée.

- Dans celle là ce sont des munitions, dit Harry qui s'était éloigné pour ouvrir une seconde caisse.

Soudain, Ginny sentit sa présence. Sa nuque se hérissa et ses réflexes prirent le dessus. Elle entendit un bruit semblable à une explosion. Un bruit qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Elle sentit le projectile fendre l'air juste à côté de son oreille. Elle visa la silhouette floue qui les attaquait et mis toute la puissance qu'elle pu dans son sort. Elle vit le rayon lumineux percuter l'assaillant en même temps qu'une nouvelle détonation retentissait. Sous la force du sort la silhouette fut projetée comme un pantin désarticulé et alla s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Ginny resta quelque seconde le bras tendu devant elle. Puis un gémissement la ramena à la réalité.

Elle pivota et vit Harry s'écrouler le long du mur, laissant sur le papier peint défraichit une trainé écarlate.

- HARRY !


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir,**

**Voici la suite ! Un peu plus longue que le chapitre précédent. **

**Il y a un peu moins d'action et plus de sentiment, avec une discussion finale qui ouvre la porte à de nombreuses possibilités. **

**Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos sentiments ! Il n'y a pas meilleure motivation pour écrire.**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

Ginny se précipita vers Harry qui luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Elle voyait une tache de sang grandir sur son polo. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle sentit la panique s'emparer d'elle.

Mais elle fut bientôt distraite par l'arrivée d'un groupe d'homme dans la maison.

- Bordel ! Regardez Jordan. Hurla une voix masculine.

- Ici ! Ce sont eux qui lui ont fait ça, hurla un homme d'âge mûr avec un accent vulgaire. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et fixait Ginny et Harry.

Ginny le vit sortir sa baguette.

- C'est un sorcier s'étonna-t-elle.

Le sort fusa vers elle.

- Protego ! Cria la jeune femme.

Le sort ricocha et le sorcier à l'accent vulgaire du se baisser prestement, pour ne pas être victime de sa propre attaque. Il n'excellait visiblement pas dans la maitrise de la magie.

Soudain, il lui jeta un regard mauvais et avec un rictus cruel sorti de sa ceinture un objet métallique. Ginny reconnu aussitôt l'instrument qu'il pointait dans sa direction, une arme a feu. Et au regard que lui lançait son assaillant elle su immédiatement qu'aucun bouclier magique ne pourrait la protéger. Aussi, elle pivota et s'écrasa sur le torse d'Harry. Alors qu'elle transplana elle entendit la détonation si caractéristique de l'arme à feu derrière elle.

Ils s'écrasèrent sur la vaste table familiale du Terrier, renversant vaisselle et plat, effrayant les convives attablés.

Ils venait d'atterrirent en plein milieu d'un diner de famille. Ginny cru distinguer le visage de Charlie, Georges ainsi que Bill et Fleur. Elle entendit le cri étouffé de sa mère.

Elle se redressa paniquée. Harry se trouvait sous elle, elle n'avait pas eut le temps de réfléchir en transplanant.

- Harry, Harry ! Cria-t-elle indifférente à son public, réveille-toi !

- Ginny que s'est il passé ? Dit une voix qui lui semblait être celle de son père.

- HARRY ! Hurla Ginny, qui n'entendait personne.

Deux bras puissant la saisirent et elle se sentit arraché au corps d'Harry.

- Laissez moi, Hurla-t-elle.

- Charlie, Georges Aidez moi à le transporter. Molly Weasley prenait visiblement les commandes.

Ginny vit ses frères soulevés Harry inconscient. Il blanchissait à vue d'œil. Ginny sentie la panique la gagner. Il allait mourir, elle allait le perdre ! Sa respiration se bloqua, sa vue se brouilla. Elle eut l'impression qu'un vent glacial venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- GINNY ! GINNY ! Hurla quelqu'un.

- GINEVRA WEASLEY ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE

L'effet fut immédiat, son père ne se mettait jamais en colère après elle, pourquoi criait il ? Ginny revient doucement au présent et fut étonnée du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Toutes les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée de la maison s'étaient ouvertes. Et un vent glacé si était engouffré. Soudain Ginny pris conscience à mesure que le vent perdait en intensité que c'était elle qui avait provoqué cela. Cela arrivait parfois aux jeunes enfants sorciers qui n'avaient pas la maitrise de leurs pouvoirs mais également aux adultes lorsqu'il étaient soumis à de très violentes émotions.

- Mon dieu Ginny, dit Bill qui la tenait toujours, tu avais commencé à faire tomber de la neige dans la maison. Tu étais entrain de nous créer une tempête d'intérieur. repris son frère, mis rieur-mis effrayé.

- Gin tempête… dit une voix faiblarde.

- C'est bien comme ça qu'il t'appelait chez les Harpies ? Repris Harry qui revenait doucement à lui.

Ginny se dégagea et couru s'agenouiller à côté du canapé ou ses frères avaient déposé Harry.

- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance Harry, Dit Molly Weasley. Cela n'a fait que glisser sur tes côtes. Tout est remis en ordre. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Mais je pense que tu devras te ménager quelques temps pour récupérer.

- J'ai vu pire je crois, répondit le jeune homme en tentant de sourire.

- Tu n'as rien, demanda ensuite Molly à sa fille.

Ginny ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête négativement.

- Dans quoi vous êtes vous fourrez tout les deux, demanda sa mère en leur jeta un regard furibond.

- Nous enquêtons pour le ministère. Répondit Ginny sèchement.

Elle n'appréciait pas que sa mère la gronde telle une enfant. Mais elle regretta aussitôt de s'être emportée quand elle vit l'inquiétude et la tristesse dans les yeux de sa mère. Par réflexe elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'incroyable horloge familiale. L'aiguille qui lui était réservé était dans la zone « en danger de mort ». Sa mère qui avait suivit son regard détourna les yeux douloureusement.

- C'est comme ça depuis ce matin, souffla-t-elle.

Derrière eux, le reste de la famille avait entrepris de remettre en ordre la table du diner, seul Harry pouvait les entendre.

- C'est un impact de balle n'est ce pas ? demanda sa mère.

- Comment ? commença Ginny

- Ton père m'a parlé de ta visite ce matin.

Ginny regarda sa mère avec étonnement.

- Eh bien oui jeune fille, nous te voyons si peu que nous en sommes à discuter de tes visites professionnelles.

Ginny rougit, la remarque de sa mère était plus que justifiée.

- hormis bien sur tes visites matinales dans la remise à balais. Compléta sa mère avec un haussement de sourcil entendu.

- Maman je… Commença de nouveau Ginny.

- Occupe toi d'Harry ! Je vais maintenant tenter d'aller sauver ma vaisselle, soupira Molly Weasley.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère qui retournait vers la table. Molly weasley sortie sa baguette et avec de grand mouliné commença à remettre de l'ordre. Ginny aperçu la jeune Victoire qui les observait caché derrière Fleur. Elle tenait son prénom de la bataille finale. Ginny soupira en pensant que son frère et sa belle sœur également avait su tirer quelque chose de se drame. Tout le monde sauf elle.

Sur le canapé Harry bougea.

- Il faut prévenir Daniel, dit le jeune homme. Il va se demander ou nous sommes passé.

- Je m'en charge, dit Ginny.

Elle se leva et lui lança un coup d'œil anxieux. Il reprenait doucement des couleurs. Soudain elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle traversa la salle à manger au pas de course et se réfugia dans la salle de bain. Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte et étouffa un sanglot. De grosse larme roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle voyait encore l'image de Harry inconscient se vidant de son sang. Elle resta ainsi à pleurer silencieusement pendant de longue minutes.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Ginny se leva brusquement essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit ainsi.

- Ginny ? Interrogea la voix d'Hermione.

- Entre répondit elle d'une voix enrouée.

Hermione entra doucement dans la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Ginny.

- Ta mère nous a appelé Moi et Ron.

- Géniale ! Elle t'a expliqué que j'avais ravagé la table du salon en transplanant dessus avec Harry ?

- En quelque sorte, elle m'a aussi parlé de la tempête que tu as créé qui…

- A faillit ravager le maison, de mieux en mieux, compléta Ginny agacée.

- Ginny seule une…

- Seuls les jeunes sorciers qui ne maitrise pas leur pouvoir perde ainsi le contrôle. Je sais, ne retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie.

- Pas seulement, une émotion particulièrement violente peut être à l'origine de tels débordements magiques.

- Oh je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier le sujet que l'on va aborder. Ronchonna Ginny.

- Tu passes ton temps a essayer de tout contrôler. Tu ne laisses aucune place à l'imprévu ! Mais tu étouffes ce que tu ressens.

- Hermione j'ai manqué deux fois de me faire tuer aujourd'hui, donc si ça te dérange pas on reprendra ma psychanalyse demain. Dit Ginny sèchement.

- Comme tu veux, mais réfléchit.

Puis alors qu'elle franchissait la porte, Hermione se retourna vers son amie.

- Ron est avec Harry dans ton ancienne chambre. Il s'occupe de lui pour l'instant. Ta mère a décrété que nous passerions tous la nuit ici. Profites en pour te détendre un peu. Pour réfléchir…

- J'ai compris le message, merci ! Dit Ginny aussi calmement qu'elle le pu.

Hermione lui lança un regard compatissant et ferma la porte derrière elle.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Quelques mèches sortaient de son chignon. Hermione n'avait pas tord, tout en elle transparaissait le contrôle, jusqu'à sa coiffure. Elle soupira bruyamment, puis une à une ôta les pinces à cheveux qui maintenaient ses cheveux en place. Ils cascadèrent le long de son dos. Elle passa ses mains dans ses mèches rousses.

- Et tu penses que tu vas noyer le poisson avec un changement capillaire ? Ironisa-t-elle intérieurement.

Aussi pour éviter la migraine qui découlerait inévitablement des pensées qui allaient survenir, elle décida d'aller manger un morceau dans la cuisine.

Elle descendit l'escalier ses cheveux libres virevoltant derrière elle. Arrivée dans la cuisine elle tomba sur Georges et Charlie. Les autres étaient de toute évidence occupés ailleurs.

Georges leva les yeux de son document et Charlie lâcha la brosse avec laquelle il nettoyait des bottes en cuir épais.

- Gin ?

- Comment vas tu ? Décidément c'est ta journée ! On a su pour l'attaque de sainte mangouste ! S'écria Charlie.

- Bien, rien de grave. Les médicomages m'ont vite remise d'aplomb pour ce qui est de l'attaque de ce matin. Les rassura Ginny.

- Tu devrais changer de métier soeurette, cela nuit gravement à la pression artérielle de nos parents, répliqua Georges.

- Ron est bien Aurore.

- Oui mais toi tu as le chic pour te mettre dans des situations dangereuses, enchaina Charlie.

- D'ailleurs, on voulait passer chez toi ce matin, pour voir comment tu allais, mais il paraît que tu as changé de domicile ? Repris Georges.

- Oui, c'est pour de la protection de témoins. Dit Ginny nerveusement. Elle sentait que la discussion lui échappait.

- Et tu es où ? Demanda Georges avec curiosité.

- Mon service s'est associé avec celui des aurores. Nous collaborons, dit Ginny qui sentait le terrain devenir de plus en plus glissant.

- Ce qui veut dire Ginny ? Insista Charlie.

- Je suis chez Harry. Dit elle avec le plus de détachement possible.

Elle vit ses deux frères se jeter un regard plein de sous entendus. Ils se levèrent et vinrent s'asseoir à côté d'elle, l'air très sérieux.

- Ça ne sent vraiment pas bon, songea Ginny.

- Avec Charlie on se demandait, pourquoi les choses on toujours était si difficile entre vous ?

- Oui Gin, vous vous aimez et pourtant vous vous rendez malheureux.

- Je ne veux pas…

- Allez Gin on est tes frères, pas besoin de nous faire une plaidoirie, dit nous la vérité.

Ginny du faire un effort pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Puis elle se souvient qu'Harry et Ron s'y trouvait.

- Tu aurais du les voir ce matin… Bredouilla la jeune fille.

- Qui ? Dirent les deux garçons en cœur.

- Les journalistes, la seule chose qui les intéressait était de savoir si l'enfant que nous avons sorti de l'hopitale, était notre enfant caché. Alors que Sainte Mangouste venait de se faire attaquer et que des dizaines de blessés encombraient les urgences. Cette surexposition permanente …

- Excuse moi Gin, mais depuis quand tu te soucie de se que pense les autres ? Dit Georges.

- Oui je ne comprend pas ? Dit Charlie. Cette surexposition comme tu dis, elle existait déjà avant. Allons Gin, la presse s'intéresse à Harry depuis qu'il a un an. Ça ne vous a pas empêché de vous fréquenter à Poudlard.

Depuis quand ses frères étaient ils devenu si perspicaces en relations amoureuses. Cette nouvelles tombait vraiment très mal.

- Tu te cherches des excuses ? S'écria Georges. Non, Gin, tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu es une sorcière ! Et une sorcière puissante qui plus est !

- Je ne te reconnais pas là dedans. Dit Charlie froidement.

- Ne me faite pas la morale, ragea la jeune femme.

- A vouloir se protéger systématiquement du pire on arrive à se couper du bonheur. Dit Georges.

- Tu deviens spirituel ? Railla la jeune femme, tout en remarquant intérieurement la justesse des propos de son frère.

- Tu as juste à tendre la main pour être heureuse Gin. Dit Charlie. Mais tu refuses de le voir. Nous allons tous de l'avant. Arrête de t'auto censurer.

- Et puis mange un peu ou sinon maman va te kidnapper pour te gaver, renchérit Georges.

- Justement c'est ce que je suis descendu faire. Alors maintenant bouclez là avant que vous ne me coupiez l'appétit.

Ginny fouilla dans les placards et dégota les reste du diner. Ces frères se reconcentrèrent sur leurs activité et la laissèrent en paix le temps du repas. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à débarrasser, on toqua à la porte. Charlie se leva et alla ouvrir à un Daniel toujours aussi raide et flanqué de Lee qui ouvrait de grands yeux émerveillés sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

- Monsieur Potter m'a fait prévenir. Je vous amène l'enfant dit il en désignant Lee.

- Par Ici jeune homme, s'écria la voix de Molly Weasley à l'étage. Nous allons vous installer.

Ginny se rendit compte à cet instant que cela aurait du être à elle de prévenir Daniel comme elle l'avait dit à Harry. Décidemment elle manquait à tout ces devoirs, songea-t-elle sombrement.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il ressemble aux hommes qui gardent le palais à Londres ? Tu sais ceux qui ont un chapeau poilu ? Chuchota Charlie en regardant Daniel monter les escaliers

- En fait, demanda Georges, j'imagine que nous venons de voir passer ton enfant caché, non ?

Ginny pivota sur elle même et s'engagea à son tour dans les escaliers. Alors qu'elle arrivait à son étage, elle vit Ron sortir de son ancienne chambre.

Son frère la serra dans ses bras. Ginny fut touché par cette marque d'affection.

- Il t'attend, souffla Ron.

Ginny hocha la tête et pénétra dans sa chambre nerveuse. Le soir était tombé et la pièce était à peine éclairé. Elle vit la silhouette d'Harry se découpé dans l'obscurité à mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient à la pénombre. Il était allongé sur le lit.

- Gin ? Souffla-t-il

- Je suis là répondit elle avec une assurance qui ne convainquit personne.

Elle s'approcha du lit et se hissa sur le matelas à côté de lui. Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps tout prêt. Un silence gênant s'installa pendant de longues minutes.

- En fait, tu ne m'as pas dit. Comment trouves-tu ma maison ? Demanda enfin Harry.

- Très sympa, répondit la jeune femme ravie d'aborder un sujet sans conséquence.

- Moi je ne l'aime pas. Et je n'aime pas ton appartement non plus.

- Quoi, s'étrangla Ginny. J'adore mon appartement ! Pourquoi tu dis ça c'est méchant.

Harry rit devant sa remarque enfantine

- Tu vois, lorsque j'allais entré en deuxième année, tes frères sont venus en voiture volante me chercher chez mon oncle et ma tante. Ils m'ont ramené chez vous.

- Oui, je me souviens, dit la jeune femme qui ne voyait pas très bien où il voulait en venir.

- Ta maison était la première maison de sorcier que je voyais. Ron était gêné, car il pensait que je serais choqué par le caractère modeste de votre foyer. Mais moi j'étais émerveillé. Pour moi la magie s'était cantonnée à Poudlard et au chemin de traverse. Mais un foyer de sorcier c'était plus magique encore. Chaque détail renvoyait à la sorcellerie. Tout était incroyable.

- Et…

- Eh bien, ma maison tout comme ton appartement n'ont rien de tout cela. Ce sont des habitats moldus qui abritent des sorciers. Il n'y a aucune chaleur dans ses lieux. On dirait que se sont des pied-à-terre momentanés. Nous avons l'électricité Gin. Et nos voisins sont des moldus.

- Je comprend ton raisonnement, dit Ginny, qui paniquait à l'idée de se que pouvait présager cette discussion.

- Je vais chercher un autre endroit. Pour vivre je veux dire. Dit Harry

- D'accord, dit Ginny qui essayait tant bien que mal de mettre un terme à cette discussion qu'elle ne trouvait plus innocente du tout.

- Je veux que tu viennes y vivre avec moi.

- Quoi ! S'étrangla Ginny. Mais enfin Harry… Commença-t-elle

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne te laisserais plus reculer. Et je ne compte ni être gentleman, ni être diplomate sur le sujet répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

- Est ce que ma mère t'a donné de la drogue pour faire passer la douleur ? Demanda Ginny.

- Joue la carte du sarcasme si tu veux. Ça ne changera rien ! Un jour toi et moi on habitera dans une maison comme celle ci et avec plein d'enf…

- Ça suffit Harry, tu vas me faire faire des cauchemars.

- C'est toi qui es méchante là.

Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer ! Pourquoi réagissait elle comme ça. Rien de ce qu'il prévoyait n'était monstrueux, ça avait même l'air d'être idyllique et il fallait être honnête elle en avait déjà rêvé. Quand elle était plus jeune.

Ne sachant que lui dire elle se blottit contre lui. Cette réponse sembla le satisfaire et au bout d'un moment elle entendit sa respiration paisible. Il s'était endormi. Après quelques instant elle le suivit dans son sommeil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir à tous,**

**Tout d'abord je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, m'ont ajouté à leur favori ou qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus petit que les précédent. Mais comme je ne pense pas écrire avant vendredi, j'ai quand même pris le temps de poster le début de ce que j'avais commencé à écrire.**

**Dans ce chapitre j'ai décidé de faire bouger les choses, néanmoins la vie est pleines de surprises et un suspens en remplace vite un autre! Je n'en dirai pas plus !**

**Aussi, bonne lecture !**

**PS: j'attend vos réactions suite à cette petite évolution ! **

* * *

Ginny se réveilla doucement, elle ne se rappelait plus la fois où elle avait aussi bien dormi.

Elle était blottie contre le corps d'Harry., savourant la tiédeur qui se dégageait de cette proximité. Elle se sentait paisible.

La veille il lui avait dit qu'il voulait vivre avec elle dans une maison comme le Terrier. Il lui avait fait part de la première fois où il avait découvert le foyer des Weasley.

Elle sentit Harry bouger à côté d'elle, un coup d'œil rapide lui apprit qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

- Gin ? Marmonna-t-il encore endormie.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle venait d'être estomaquée par une évidence. Elle adorait ça. Elle adorait s'endormir à ses côtés et se réveiller contre lui. Elle adorait qu'il la pousse dans ses retranchements et qu'il la bouscule avec ses déclarations pleines de sentiments.

Elle était amoureuse de lui. Et malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se le cacher, chacun de ses gestes, chaque battement de son cœur et chacun de ses soupirs trahissaient ses sentiments.

Elle se redressa doucement, son cœur battait la chamade. Un souvenir s'imposait en elle. Elle était en cinquième année et venait de remporter la coupe de Quidditch. La salle commune de Gryffondor exultait. Soudain il avait franchit la porte qui donnait sur la salle et là elle avait su ce qu'elle devait faire.

Ginny se retourna vers Harry qui la fixait inquiet. Alors doucement elle se pencha vers lui. Elle garda les yeux ouverts jusqu'à ce que ces lèvres touche les siennes. Et là seulement elle ferma les paupières et s'abandonna à l'ivresse de ses sentiments. Elle sentit ses bras puissant s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la presser contre son corps.

Elle se fichait de l'avenir et des conséquences que cela engendrerait, à cet instant précis la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était lui.

- Normalement les gens aiment faire cela à la tombé de la nuit. A la faveur de l'obscurité. Dit-il un brin moqueur.

Ils étaient enroulés dans les draps sur le plancher de la chambre.

- Nous n'avons rien d'ordinaire. Dit Ginny dans un sourire.

- Je n'ai pas tout suivit en fait, dit-il pensivement. Hier soir tu étais toutes griffes dehors dès que j'évoquais un possible « nous » et ce matin… tu me sautes dessus.

- Ne cherche pas, psychologies féminines ! Répondit Ginny en se mordant les joues pour ne pas sourire.

- Sérieusement…

- Sérieusement, j'hésitais entre ça et aller volé sur mon balais. Il faut croire que tu avais un petit truc en plus.

Elle osa lui jeter un coup d'œil et vit sa mine outrée. Aussi elle ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire.

- Tu es impitoyable, rit il en se jetant sur elle.

Quelques coups discrets à la porte retinrent cependant leur attention. La voix gêné d'Hermione se fit entendre.

- Gin.. euh… excuse moi, mais il y a un hibou qui vient d'arriver du ministère pour toi.

- J'arrive tout de suite, dit Ginny qui se débattait sous le poids d'Harry qui lui couvrait le cou de baiser.

- Harry, souffla-t-elle, arrête ça tout de suite, gloussa-t-elle.

- Tu as raison, après tout, nous avons toute la vie pour ça. Dit il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Ginny se figea et lui lança un regard anxieux. Elle sentit ses craintes tenter de s'insinuer à nouveau dans son esprit. C'était une phrase pleine d'engagement et de promesse.

- Bon c'est pas encore gagné, dit il avec une moue exagérément blasée. On va faire par étape.

- Par étape, dit elle en hochant la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans la cuisine au milieu d'une tribu de Weasley. Toute la famille était au complet. Percy avait en effet fait irruption au petit déjeuner accompagné d'Audrey pour annoncer leurs fiançailles.

Hermione et Fleur c'était regroupé autour de la future mariée pour la féliciter. Aussi, c'est dans un joyeux bazar que Ginny déroula les documents que lui avait envoyé Clara.

- Qu'est ce que ça dit ? Demanda Harry qui s'était rapproché d'elle.

- Que les gars masqué qu'on a attrapé à sainte mangouste ne se sont pas mis à table. Ils sont particulièrement résistants aux méthodes du ministère. Dit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

Ginny passa la première liasse du rapport à Harry pour qu'il la lise.

- Oh, par contre Clara a déniché quelque chose sur l'un des gars. Dit Ginny en secouant la seconde partie du rapport. Apparemment il a un frère. Qui se trouve en ce moment même à … Poudlard.

- Une petite visite s'impose ! Dit Harry avec un large sourire en portant un mug de café noir à ses lèvres.

- On mange d'abord ! s'écria Molly Weasley, les voyant se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

D'un même mouvement ils tombèrent chacun sur une chaise sachant qu'il était inutile de négocier. Car chacun savait que s'il y avait bien un point sur lequel Molly Weasley ne transigeait jamais c'était bien celui des repas.

Après avoir absorbé la quantité de nourriture requise par la maitresse de maison pour pouvoir quitter la table. Ils sortirent du Terrier, laissant Lee à un Daniel qui se résignait à sa tâche de baby-sitter avec un stoïcisme à toute épreuve.

Harry et Ginny transplanèrent dans une ruelle de Préaulard. Ginny sentit les parfums des sucreries de Honneyduke et les effluves de bière au beurre de Madame Rosmerta et souri avec nostalgie.

Elle emboita le pas à Harry et s'engagea dans les rues de Préaulard. Du coin de l'œil elle vit des sorciers leur jeter des regards curieux et se pencher vers leur voisin pour s'échanger des messes basses.

Harry ne leur accordait aucune attention, elle le vit sourire brièvement et se retourner vers elle. Il lui tendit la main dans un geste franc. Ginny compris tout ce que cela signifiait. Cependant, elle ne se laissa pas démonter et leva doucement son bras pour mêler ses doigts aux siens. Il lui lança un sourire éclatant et ils reprirent leur marche, s'engageant dans le chemin qui les mènerait au château.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au sommet d'une petite colline, l'air était froid, l'hiver approchait. Au loin dans la brume automnale se dessinaient les contours de Poudlard. Ginny sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, alors qu'il descendait la pente douce de la colline.

Il franchirent le portail et traversèrent le parc sans dire un mot. Chacun se remémorant les souvenirs de ses lieux, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Poudlard avait été leur maison durant de nombreuses années. Ginny apperçu de la cheminée sortant de la cabane d'Hagrid et sourit.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes du château. En haut des marches de pierre, Minerva Mc Gonagall se tenait droite comme un I. Harry et Ginny s'arrêtèrent sur la première marche.

- Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, ravie de vous voir ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? Dit la directrice avec un sourire pincée dont elle avait le secret.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard. Ce n'était pas vraiment « un bon vent » à proprement parler. Plutôt une tempête.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir !**

**Désolé pour le retard ! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre ! Un petit retour à Poudlard et quelques révélations sont au programme.**

**J'attend vos réactions ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ginny jeta un rapide coup d'œil au groupe de jeune fille qui les regardait en gloussant.

- J'ai toujours dit qu'ils allaient se remettre ensemble ! S'écria une gamine hystérique.

- Ils sont la glamour attitude incarnée, roucoula sa voisine de droite.

- Je tuerais pour avoir ses cheveux, soupira une autre.

- Vous croyez qu'il va l'épouser ?

Ginny réprima une grimace et se reconcentra sur Harry et McGonagall qui marchaient devant elle.

- Je peux vous organiser un entretien avec ce garçon Potter, mais je devrais rester avec vous. Ce garçon est pupille de l'état je jouerais donc le rôle d'administrateur ad hoc pendant que vous poserez vos question.

- C'est entendu professeur, dit Harry en hochant la tête.

- Je vous pris d'aller attendre dans mon bureau, je vais le chercher. Dit le professeur McGonagall en s'éloignant.

Ginny emboita le pas à Harry et le suivit silencieusement dans les couloirs de vieilles pierres du château. Elle avait mille fois foulée ces dalles usées, les bras chargés de livre se dépêchant d'aller en cour, ou encore son balai sur l'épaule courant vers le terrain de Quidditch. Mais aussi baguette à la main luttant pour sa vie lors de la grande bataille finale. Elle avait reçu son premier baisé dans un coin discret de se château, mais elle y avait aussi pleuré sur le corps de son frère.

- Gin, dit Harry doucement.

Ginny le regarda, il la fixait inquiet. Elle vit ses grands yeux verts, sa tignasse noire indomptable. Lui aussi avait vécu tout cela, cette évidence la frappa. Lui aussi avait vécu ses premiers amours dans ce château et avait vu ceux qu'ils aimaient y mourir. Aussi, elle se repris.

- Oui, dit-elle ne t'inquiète pas, tout va de mieux en mieux.

Comment avait pu-t-elle être aussi égocentrique ? Après les tragiques événements qui avaient clôturé la guerre, elle avait eu l'impression de faire face à un océan de malheur. Chaque personne qui l'entourait, semblait lutter contre son propre chagrin. Incapable de soulager leur peine autant que la sienne, elle avait finit par s'isoler. Mais elle s'était trompée,

Ils passèrent dans un couloir ou de grandes arches ouvertes aux vents donnaient sur une des cours intérieur du château. Une brise d'automne s'engouffra dans l'édifice faisant volé les feuilles mortes. Ginny s'arrêta.

- J'ai fait une erreur, dit elle.

- Quoi ? Dit Harry qui fit soudain volte face.

- Je n'aurais jamais du te laissé partir. Dit elle.

Elle le vit reprendre sa respiration et soudain elle se rendit compte qu'il avait du penser qu'elle regrettait leur matinée. Elle se mordit les lèvres, se rapprochant des arches de pierre, elle posa ses avant bras sur le rebord et joignit ses mains nerveusement. Ginny sentit sa présence à ses côtés, mais ne le vit pas. Ses cheveux pris dans les bourraques de vents s'élevaient autour d'elle, lui cachant la vue.

- Je me suis perdu Harry. J'ai fait les mauvais choix. Je t'ai repoussée, je me suis renfermé. Et je suis devenu une véritable handicapée des sentiments. Dit-elle en riant nerveusement.

- Tu es toujours cette personne forte et courageuse que j'ai connue. Gin, je t'ai vu t'injecter une dose d'adrénaline pure pour voler au secours d'un petit garçon. Tu as juste…

- Besoin de refaire confiance en l'avenir. D'arrêter de craindre que mon monde s'écroule à chacun de mes pas. D'espérer à nouveaux. De rêver à nouveau. Dit la jeune femme.

- Ne me sors pas de ta vie Gin, je n'y survivrait pas, dit-il faiblement.

Ginny sursauta, capturant ses cheveux rebelles s'un bras, elle se tourna vivement vers lui. La détresse dans sa voix avait réveillé quelque chose en elle. Un sentiment qui faisait mal mais aussi vibrer toutes les fibres de son être.

Elle se jeta contre lui et il l'enserra dans ses bras.

- Jamais, dit–elle.

Elle savoura ce sentiment de sécurité incroyable qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant. Il était là à ses côtés, elle ne serait plus jamais seuls. Soudain, ils sursautèrent.

- Tu as entendu dit-il ?

- Oui, on aurait dit un flash.

- Vient ne restons pas là, dit il en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire. MacGonagall va nous attendre.

- Oui, dit Ginny. Et on a beau avoir nos diplômes en poche, pas sûre que ça l'empêche de nous coller en retenue.

Cependant, lorsqu'il pénétrèrent dans le bureau de la directrice celle-ci n'était pas encore arrivée.

- Tu dois venir souvent pour connaître le mot de passe dit Ginny.

- Pas vraiment, A vrai dire il n'a jamais changé depuis ma sixième année.

- C'est pourtant un des plus grand attribut du directeur ! Dit une voix familière. J'ai beaux exhorté Minerva à le changer elle s'y refuse. Elle prétexte ne pas avoir d'idée. Mais je pense plutôt que s'est une curieuse façon d'honorer ma mémoire.

Harry et Ginny se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Dans son tableau Dumbledore leur envoya un clin d'œil.

- Bonjour professeur, dit Harry.

- Je suis heureux de te voir mon cher Harry. Ginevra vous êtes ravissante. Dit le vieil homme avec un sourire franc.

- Professeur, le salua Ginny en rougissant.

- Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici jeunes gens ?

- Nous sommes à la recherche de renseignement et nous espérons les trouver à Poudlard. Répondit Harry.

- Des renseignements ?

- C'est pour une enquête ? Demanda le vieil homme avec curiosité.

- Exactement, une étrange affaire qui fait froid dans le dos. Précisa Ginny.

- Certains sorciers semblent s'être trouvés des affinités toutes particulières avec les côtés les plus sombres du monde moldu. Dit Harry en se massant ses côtes à l'endroit où la balle l'avait frôlé.

Dans son tableau Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à leur demander des explications, il fut néanmoins interrompu par l'arrivée de MacGonagall, accompagnée d'un jeune garçon.

- Je vous présente Peter Forbs. Dit la directrice.

Ginny et Harry se jetèrent un regard surpris. Devant eux se tenait un jeune homme blond aux immenses yeux bleus, qui avait fière allure dans son uniforme de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. La batte qui pendait au bout de son bras renseignait parfaitement sur son poste. Venant traiter une affaire obscure, ils s'étaient naturellement attendu à tomber sur un Serpentard. Ginny entendit Harry murmurer quelque chose sur les préjugés et Sirius. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme, qui rougit en croisant son regard.

- Bonjour, Peter dit-elle, je m'appelle Ginny Weasley et voici Harr...

- Je sais qui vous êtes, dit le garçon en baissant les yeux.

- Tu veux bien nous accorder quelques secondes de ton temps ?

- Oui, b-bien-bien sûr bégaiya-t-il en piquant un fard.

Ginny se demanda jusqu'à quel point ce garçon pouvait rougir. McGonagall décrivit une arabesque dans les airs avec sa baguette et fit apparaître quatre chaises. Chacun pris place. Peter fit tombé deux fois sa batte, puis se tortilla mal à l'aise sur son siège. Ginny se demanda s'il faisait preuve de plus d'adresse sur le terrain. Car sinon elle doutait que l'équipe de Gryffondor fasse une bonne saison cette année.

- Dit moi Peter, tu es bien le frère de Henrix Forbs. Le questionna Ginny.

- Oui, dit le garçon qui se redressa vivement, soudain l'air très sérieux.

- Nous voudrions savoir si tu pouvais nous renseigner à son sujet.

- Je veux bien essayer, dit Peter en essayant d'articuler. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Il est parti de l'orphelinat dès qu'il a eut 17 ans.

- Tu veux bien nous raconter ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire encourageant.

- Oui. Mes parents étaient…enfin c'étaient des mangemorts. Obsédé par l'idée de sang pure. Ils ont été tués lors de la bataille finale.

Harry et Ginny se jetèrent un regard inquiet.

- Moi j'étais très jeune, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose mais Henrix était plus vieux. Assez en tout cas pour adhérer à certaines idées. Après la fin de la guerre, nous avons été pris en charge par l'orphelinat, dit il en souriant. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eut de foyer. Mes parents descendaient de deux familles désargentées, ils étaient aigris par la perte d'un passé glorieux. Ils me trouvaient trop chétif, trop peureux. J'étais souvent malmené. Mais quand je suis arrivé à l'orphelinat tout à changé. J'ai rencontré de bonnes personnes qui n'ont pas tenues compte de mon arbre généalogique. J'ai découvert ce que cela voulait dire d'être bordée chaque soir après la lecture d'une histoire. J'ai aussi pour la première fois soufflée mes bougies lors de mon anniversaire. Dit le jeune homme les yeux brillants.

Ginny jeta un discret coup d'œil à Harry, Il était dans cette pièce la personne qui comprenait le mieux Peter.

- Malheureusement, Henrix ne s'est pas adapté. Il était déjà trop rongé par la même haine que mes parents. Avec quelques garçons, ils sont restés en retrait, malmenant leur entourage et dès qu'ils ont pu, ils ont quitter l'orphelinat.

- Tu sais où il est allé ? Questionna doucement Harry.

- Il parlait sans cesse d'aller rejoindre « les notre ». Je crois qu'il parlait des mangemorts résistants.

- Tu ne l'as jamais revu ?

- Si, je le vois une ou deux fois par an. Il passe discrètement pour une occasion. La dernière fois que je les vu, il paraissait tout exciter. Il me disait qu'il allait participer à quelque chose de grand. Que tout allait changer.

- Tu sais de quoi il parlait ? Demanda Ginny.

- Non, je n'ai pas demandé. Vous savez, malgré le peu d'affection que me portaient mes parents, mon frère ne m'a jamais rudoyé. Il existe une sorte d'affection entre nous. Mais il y a toujours eut chez lui quelque chose d'inquiétant. Dit le jeune garçon avec une lueur triste dans le regard.

- Je te remercie, dit Harry au jeune garçon. Ces informations nous seront très précieuses.

- Il faisait parti du groupe qui a attaqué Sainte Mangouste ? N'est ce pas ? Demanda tristement Peter.

- Je suis désolé dit doucement Ginny.

McGonagall tapota doucement l'épaule du jeune homme, qui poussa un soupir en regardant ses pieds.

Peter reparti sur le terrain en trainant sa batte derrière lui.

- Je veillerais à ce qu'il garde le moral, dit la directrice.

- Il a l'air d'être un garçon formidable. Dit Ginny.

- Et c'est un excellent batteur ! Dit McGonagall avec sérieux. Il est un des éléments clef de l'équipe!

- Je vois que vous avez gardé quelques affinités pour votre ancienne maison dit Harry avec un léger sourire.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Potter, lui répondit-elle en se renfrognant. Je sais me montrer parfaitement équitable.

- Oh ça professeur, ce n'est pas moi qui vous contredirais. Vous m'avez donné assez d'heure de retenues pour que cette idée ne m'effleure même pas l'esprit.

Ginny étouffa un gloussement devant le sourire satisfait de la directrice. Après quelques minutes, ils prirent congé de McGonagall. Ginny vit Harry jeter un coup d'œil au portrait de Dumbledore. Néanmoins, l'ancien directeur dormait paisiblement dans son cadre. Ginny eu un pincement au cœur. Elle savait que le jeune homme aurait aimé continuer sa conversation avec Dumbledore.

- Et si on passait voir Hagrid et Neville, demanda Ginny dans l'espoir de lui changer les idées.

Le jeune homme accepta avec plaisir et parti d'un pas plus léger dans les couloirs du château. Ils croisèrent de nombreux groupe de jeunes qui s'écartèrent sur leur passage en leur jetant des regards curieux.

- Harry ! Ginny ! S'écria une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Oh non ! Murmurèrent ils en cœur.

Ils se retournèrent avec un sourire factice pour accueillir un Slughorn encore plus bedonnant qu'il y a sept ans.

- Par Merlin, pesta Ginny, Qu'est ce qu'il a contre la retraite !

- Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir. Roucoula le maitre des potions.

- Je vous croyais à la retraite, dit Harry perfidement. Et Ginny se mordit les jours pour ne pas sourire.

- Harry ! Je n'ai jamais sous estimé ton sens de l'humour. Gloussa Slughorn. Ginevra ! Vous êtes toujours aussi rayonnante. Alors que faite vous ici, je veux dire… ensemble ?

- Nous sommes venu pour le travail, coupa sèchement Harry, qui voyait d'un mauvais œil la curiosité de Slughorn.

- Oh que de mystère ! Vous joindrez vous à moi pour déjeuner ?

- Non merci, dit Ginny d'un ton affable. Nous sommes déjà attendu.

Slughorn eut un air dépiter. A cet instant précis Neville déboucha dans le couloir. Harry sauta sur l'occasion.

- Ah, Neville te voilà, nous t'attendions pour aller chez Hagrid ! Tu sais le DÉJEUNER ! Dit Harry avec un regard appuyé.

Neville surpris de les voir dans le château, leur jeta un regard médusé. Mais un coup d'œil à la situation l'aida à saisir les sous entendus.

- Oh oui bien sur ! Dit il maladroitement. Le déjeuner ! Eh bien allons y !

- Mais, cher collèges... Intervint Slughorn.

Ginny pensa, terrifiée, qu'il allait proposer de se joindre à eux, mais il n'en fut rien.

- Pourquoi transporter vous cet Éllébore, cela ne risque pas d'être très agréable pour les convives.

- C'est… C'est pour Hagrid, dit Neuville. Un cadeau.

- Un cadeau ? s'étonna Slughorn.

- Oui Hagrid a toujours adoré les cadeaux…Tenta Ginny en volant au secours de Neuville.

- Originaux, compléta Harry.

Slughorn leur lança un regard suspicieux, mais ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de pousser l'interrogatoire. Et après des salutations ampoulées, ils s'éloignèrent d'un pas pressé.

Harry, Ginny et Neuville se retrouvèrent vite dans le parc du château. La conversation s'engagea de façon naturelle. Ginny était heureuse de revoir Neuville. Ce dernier était désormais professeur en botanique et directeur de la maison Gryffondor.

- Si j'avais su, lorsque j'ai franchit les portes de ce château pour la première fois, qu'un jour j'y serais professeur et directeur de maison. Dit Neuville en souriant avec nostalgie.

- Tu as fait du chemin depuis ton rappeltout ! Rit Harry.

- La confiance en toi c'est la clef de tout ! Récita Neuville.

- Neuville coach spirituel, rit Ginny.

Arrivé devant la cabane d'Hagrid, Harry frappa à la lourde porte. Après quelques instants une silhouette massive leur ouvrit la porte.

- HARRY ! S'écria Hagrid de sa grosse voix.

Il souleva le jeune homme du sol en le serrant dans ses bras et Ginny crut entendre des os craquer. Aussi c'est avec réticence qu'elle se prêta à l'accolade amicale de Hagrid.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure en compagnie d'Hagrid et de Neuville. Néanmoins, la reprise des cours de l'après midi obligea les deux enseignants à se rendre en classe et Harry et Ginny quittèrent Poudlard.

- Je voudrais passer au ministère. J'ai négligé mon équipe trop longtemps. Dit la jeune femme.

- Je vais faire de même. Tu m'attends ce soir ? Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

La jeune femme acquiesça et arrivés au limite de l'école ils transplanère pour Londres.

Ginny se laissa tomber sur son siège de bureau. Elle avait réussi à traverser le hall du ministère sous les regards inquisiteurs sans s'énervée.

Elle rassembla les dossiers et commença à éplucher les informations récupérées par son équipe. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'avait rien de concret. Il avait un certain nombre de début de piste mais toute s'arrêtait faute d'explication.

- Bon résumons dit Clara qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau deux tasses de café fumant dans les mains. Elle en tendit une à Ginny qui la 'avons nous ?

- Hum, pas grand chose. Il s'agit d'un groupe de sorcier et de moldus, qui combinent magie et armes et prépare quelque chose de grand.

- Ah ouais, on a vraiment rien, a part des indices qui foutent la trouille dit Clara en s'asseyant sur le bureau de Ginny.

- Les interrogatoires ? Demanda Ginny

- Rien ! On les a entrainé a résister à nos méthodes, de toute évidence. Et ça non plus ce n'est pas rassurant.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien qui pourrait leur faire cracher le morceau.

- Avec un tel embrigadement, les seuls sortilèges capables de les faire avouer sont les sortilèges impardonnables.

- Hors de question, s'écria Ginny. Pour l'instant cette solution n'est même pas envisageable.

- Je sais bien.

- Et la tante de Lee ?

- On a peut être plus d'espoir de ce côté là. Mais elle est morte de peur.

Ginny soupira et posa sa tasse de café un peu violemment sur son bureau. La migraine la guettait. Soudain quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et sans attendre entra dans la pièce.

- Matthew ? S'étonna-t-elle. Avec toute cette histoire elle l'avait complètement oublié.

- Je vous laisse, dit Clara qui s'éclipsa prestement.

- Ginny il faut que je te parle. Commença Matthew.

- Matthew, je suis désolé mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, dit elle en se levant.

- Écoute Ginny, je vois bien que tu te débats avec tes sentiments et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je veux te prouver que je suis prêt à m'engager avec toi.

- Quoi ? Enfin Matthew de quoi tu parles ? Nous n'avons jamais eu ce genre de relation. Et d'ailleurs il faut que l'on discute, ce n'est plus poss…

- Ne me coupe pas Ginny, dit il avec un ton autoritaire qui eu le don d'exaspérer la jeune femme. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester, elle le vit mettre un genou à terre.

- Ginny, commença-t-il, veux tu m'épouser!

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Harry se tenait sur le seuil du bureau une tasse de café à la main. Son sourire se transforma en grimace. Son regard alla de Ginny à Matthew.

Soudain sans qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passe, Matthew était debout et Harry et lui avait dégainé leur baguette.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir !**

**Désolé pour ce petit retard, mais je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi. Voilà un chapitre qui devrait vous plaire ! On arrive vers le coeur de l'intrigue!**

**Aussi, je compte sur vos commentaires ! Qui sont plus que motivant pour continuer.**

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de donner leur avis, vous me pousser à écrire la suite, ce qui demande une certaine dose de motivation.**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

- Sort d'ici Potter, Hurla Matthew. Avec tout le courage qu'il pu, ce qui n'était pas très convainquant.

Harry lui répondit par une moue amusée et il leva un sourcil dans un air de défi.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, tenta Ginny sur un ton anxieux.

- Je te conseille de l'écouter, dit un Harry amusé à un Matthew dont le teint virait au rouge cramoisie.

- J'étais là avant Potter ! Cria-t-il

- Tu étais là avant ? Répéta Ginny médusée.

- Mauvais plan, répondit Harry qui, prenant un air détaché, s'adossa à la chambranle de la porte. Il tenait toujours sa baguette pointée vers Matthew sans pour autant sembler s'en inquiéter.

- Je viens de la demander en mariage, tu n'es plus dans le coup Potter. Dit Matthew d'un ton victorieux.

- Je ne t'ai pas répondu Matthew, dit Ginny qui sentait l'énervement monté.

- Plus tard Ginny, je parle, il en va de ma réputation ! Asséna Matthew sur un ton condescendant.

- Chauve furie, chantonna Harry.

Matthew regarda Harry avec un air béta se demanda de quoi il parlait, puis il se tourna vers Ginny juste à temps pour se prendre le sortilège de chauve furie en pleine figure.

- Je devrais plus souvent passer dans ton bureau, il s'y passe des choses vraiment intéressantes. Dit Harry avec une pointe d'humour.

Il marchait quelques pas derrière elle, conscient de sa fureur et ne souhaitant visiblement pas trop tenter sa chance. Ginny fulminait, elle arpentait les couloirs du ministère d'un pas rageur. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières se retournaient sur son passage en chuchotant. Un groupe de vieilles sorcières lui lança un regard appuyé. Pour toute réponse elle les fusilla d'un regard noir.

- Ginny arrête de jouer au basilique et attend moi, dit Harry qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

- Tu n'as qu'à marcher plus vite ! Lança-t-elle

Et elle entendit des exclamations outrées de son public non désiré.

- Ils m'énervent souffla-t-elle à Harry qui se trouvait maintenant à sa hauteur. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder comme ça ?

Ils débouchèrent dans le vaste hall du ministère et le nombre de spectateurs augmenta soudainement. Ginny se sentit épiée de tous les côtés.

- Ils veulent savoir si la rumeur est vraie. Ils guettent tes moindres faits et gestes pour voir s'ils peuvent y découvrir la vérité.

- Et tu crois qu'ils arrêteraient de me dévisager s'ils savaient.

- Pendant quelques temps, oui, évidement ils y auraient toujours quelques regards curieux. Mais je pense que tu bénéficierais de moins d'attention. Tu veux que je fasse rédiger un communiqué de presse ? Demanda Harry, avec un immense sourire moqueur.

- J'ai mieux, dit soudain Ginny en lui jetant un sourire espiègle.

Harry lui lança un regard curieux. Soudain elle s'arrêta et l'attrapa par le col de la chemise, le ramenant vivement à elle. Elle pressa son corps sur le sien se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. Et là au milieu du hall ministériel elle l'embrassa fougueusement. D'abord étonné il ne tarda cependant pas à entrer dans son jeu. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et l'enserra étroitement, répondant à son baiser avec une passion qui frisait l'indécence. Au bout d'un long moment ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et éclatèrent de rire. Harry saisit la main de Ginny et l'entraina à travers la foule vers la cheminée la plus proche. Ginny s'élança dans les flammes vertes sans savoir où Harry avait l'intention de l'emmener.

Elle atterrit dans une vaste étendue d'herbe vallonnée. L'air sentait la pluie et la terre.

- Ginny Weasley, aujourd'hui tu viens de me donner deux souvenirs mémorables. Deux actions qui resteront gravées dans l'histoire de la sorcellerie. Tout d'abord, le plus beau refus de demande en mariage de tout les temps…

Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la tête de Matthew lorsqu'il avait pris de plein fouet son sortilège de chauve furie.

- Mais surtout, tu as réussi l'exploit de renouveler notre premier baiser avec une audace sans pareille. S'exclama Harry. Tu adores m'embrasser en public, avoue ! rit-il.

- Vingt Gallions que l'on fait la première page de la gazette demain matin, dit elle en tendant une main à Harry.

- Tenu, dit il solennellement en lui serrant la main. Mais maintenant parlons sérieusement.

Ginny le regarda anxieusement et elle se demanda furtivement si elle n'allait pas voir un homme s'agenouiller en face d'elle pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

- Tourne-toi, dit-il doucement.

Ginny s'exécuta. Un peu plus loin sur une colline se dressait une vieille maison un peu étrange. Elle était de taille raisonnable, en vieille pierre avec un toit en ardoise. Mais ce qui détonnait s'était le nombre de rajout qui avait été fait à l'édifice initial. Une véranda, un pigeonnier, un prolongement en bois sur le flanc droit, mais aussi un bow windows au rez-de-chaussée. La bâtisse semblait avoir traversée les âges, subissant les caprices architecturaux de ses propriétaires successifs.

- Ginny ? Tu en penses quoi.

Elle savait très bien ce qu'il sous entendait et cela aurait été l'insulter que de jouer à l'ingénue. Il voulait qu'elle vienne vivre avec lui dans cette maison. Il voulait faire de cette maison étrange leur foyer. Un foyer de sorcier, tout comme l'avait été le Terrier pour elle, mais aussi pour lui.

Pour toute réponse, elle avança vers la bâtisse. Plus elle approchait et plus elle comprenait ce qui avait plus à Harry. Cette maison était le résultat d'une constante évolution. Mais surtout, elle possédait ce petit côté incroyable et intriguant du monde sorcier.

Ginny poussa la lourde porte d'entrée en bois usée. Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment, la lumière de la fin du jour filtrait à travers les fenêtres, donnant une teinte dorée au vieux parquet.

- Je l'adore, dit elle simplement.

Elle sentit sa présence derrière elle.

- Gin, je vais devoir partir pendant quelques temps.

- Quoi !s'écria-t-elle en pivotant vivement. Non tu ne peux pas.

- Le cabinet des Aurrors a localisé un groupe d'individus en Europe de l'est qui pourrait être proche des sorciers que nous avons arrêtés. Gin, cette histoire dépasse notre seul pays, c'est du sérieux. Il faut tout faire pour éviter un nouveau conflit.

- Harry, est ce que tu es entrain de me dire que tu pars en mission d'infiltration ?

- Écoute, Gin…

- Harry, je ne suis pas une petite fille répond moi !

- Oui, c'est une mission d'infiltration. Le but est d'intégrer un groupe étranger pour se rapprocher de celui que nous cherchons.

- C'est dangereux. Dit Ginny.

Ce n'était pas une question ou un reproche, seulement une constatation. Elle était chef de la brigade de sécurité du ministère et lui Aurror. Ils avaient signé pour le danger.

- Je vais continuer mon enquête de mon côté avec mon équipe dit-elle. Mais Harry écoute moi bien ! Peut importe le degré d'habilitation nécessaire, je veux être tenu au courant de ce qui se passe pour toi.

- Très bien, je ferais tout ce qui est nécessaire.

- Quand pars tu ?

- Demain matin…J'ai réussi à obtenir ma soirée. Parfois ça sert d'être le survivant, l'élu ou le je ne sais trop quoi.

- Embrasse moi souffla-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Cette nuit là ils dormirent dans la vieille maison. Sur un matelas, qu'ils avaient fait apparaître, à même le sol. Blottit l'un contre l'autre aucun des deux ne trouva le sommeil. Ginny savourait chaque seconde. Elle voulait se souvenir de la chaleur de sa peau, de son odeur, de ses caresses.

Lorsque l'aube pointa et que les pâles rayons de soleil traversèrent les vitres sales, elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Un souvenir lui revient. C'était l'été du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Elle avait compris qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione s'apprêtait à les quitter. Aussi, elle lui avait donné un sulfureux baiser come cadeau d'anniversaire. Ce jour là elle n'avait pas pu retenir ces larmes.

Elle le regarda s'habiller dans la lumière du matin. Il repartait à nouveau vers le danger. Et à nouveau elle devrait rester là à attendre de ses nouvelles.

- Tu veilleras sur Lee ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien sur, lui répondit elle d'une voix cassée.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet mais elle lui envoya un regard ferme. Faire durer les adieux ne rendrait les choses que plus difficile. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle se leva et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Puis elle le regarda franchir le seuil de la porte. Elle retint sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le bruit caractéristique du transplannage.

Puis, Ginny s'habilla et sortie à son tour, elle transplanna par réflexe jusqu'au Terrier et entra sans frapper.

- Ginny Weasley ! Hurla sa mère. Quelle éducation ton père et moi t'avons nous donner pour que tu te crois en droit de te donner en public au milieu du hall ministériel. Tu es à la une de la gazette du sorcier ! Tes frères on recracher leur café en ouvrant le journal !

- Vraiment ? J'ai gagné vingt Gallions alors, dit faiblement Ginny.

Et devant l'air étonné que lui jeta sa mère, elle éclata en sanglot. La suite fut un grand désordre. Chacun des membres de sa famille tenta de traduire le flot de parole qui s'échappait de sa bouche entre deux sanglots. Finalement chacun pris une mine anxieuse et tenta tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Mais se fut dans les bras de sa mère que Ginny trouva un peu e paix. Celle ci la berça pendant de longues minutes en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Ginny se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait fini par faire tomber les murs qu'elle avait dressés autour d'elle. Enfin, elle acceptait ces sentiments et surtout elle les laissait voir aux autres.

Ginny passa les jours qui suivirent chez ses parents. Son moral était des plus morose. Son enquête piétinait et les nouvelles qu'elle recevait d'Harry étaient plus que brèves. Il était arrivé à destination et avait pris contact avec le groupe de mage noir. Le cabinet des Aurrors était peu loquace et Ginny enrageait.

Au bout d'une semaine elle décida d'emménager dans la maison sur la colline qui s'avérait être très proche du Terrier. Elle espérait ainsi s'occuper l'esprit et aller de l'avant. Avec l'aide de Clara, Neville mais également Luna elle déménagea ses affaires ainsi que celle de Harry. Luna profita de cette occasion pour lui annoncer ces fiançailles et Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Lee l'accompagna dans la nouvelle maison et elle lui aménagea une chambre. Néanmoins, elle continuait à rendre régulièrement des visites à ses parents. Sa famille lui était dans un grand réconfort dans cette période de tension.

- Tu penses que l'on peut faire une overdose de véritaserum ? Demanda Clara en entrant dans le bureau de Ginny.

- Il n'y a pas d'antécédent je crois, répondit Ginny amusée.

- Parce que je pense que nos charmants mages noirs en sont à plusieurs litres et pourtant ils ne nous donnent aucune information.

- Ils ont du être entrainé à y résister. Que donne l'occlumancie ?

- Rien, dit Clara en soupirant, se sont d'impressionnants occlumances.

- Il s'agit d'un groupe particulièrement organisé. Dit Ginny que sa propre remarque agaçait.

C'était la seule conclusion qu'ils avaient pu développer. Leur adversaire était de taille. A cette pensée la jeune femme frémit. A quoi Harry allait il réellement se frotter. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle du ministère, à cette pesée elle se sentit nauséeuse.

Soudain, un linx argenté bondit dans son bureau.

- Tous les chefs des cabinets liés à la sécurité du monde magique sont attendus dans mon bureau dit la voix de Kingsley.

Ginny bondit de son siège et enfila sa veste en cuir.

- Clara, regroupe le cabinet pour mon retour, il se peut que nous ayons à agir dans l'urgence.

- Compte sur moi.

Ginny sortit en trombe de son bureau se précipitant dans le couloir. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Un vacarme ahurissant lui perça les tympans. Elle fut projeté au sol et le sentit trembler. A nouveau le bruit se fit entendre et Ginny réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'explosion. Il y en eu encore une autre puis une autre. Le bruit cessa, Ginny se releva, mais soudain tout explosa autour d'elle. Elle sentit la chaleur sur sa peau et elle vit d'impressionnant bloc de gravas déjouer la gravité. Elle se reçu durement sur un sol jonché de débris. Le ministère était attaqué.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir à tous, **

**Voici un chapitre plutôt mouvementé, j'attend vos avis avec impatience ! J'ai vraiment besoins de savoir si vous adhérer à la tournure que prennent les événements ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reste fidèle à l'esprit du livre et je n'ai pas de penchant pour le fatalisme... mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! **

**Bonne lecture**

**Ps : Et merci encore à tous ceux qui prennent et le temps de me signifier leur intérêt pour mon travail! C'est vous qui m'encouragez à poursuivre cette histoire ! :)**

* * *

La fumée envahissait les couloirs du ministère. Une fumée acre qui brulait les yeux et faisait tousser. Ginny voyait trouble et elle devait s'appuyer contre le mur pour marcher. L'explosion l'avait plus que secoué.

- CLARA ! Appela-t-elle.

Elle devait a tout pris savoir si son équipe avait été touchée par les explosions. Ses oreilles sifflaient et elle avait du mal à maintenir son équilibre.

- CLARA OÙ ES TU ?

Ginny avait réussi à atteindre l'entrée des bureaux de son cabinet. Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à elle était apocalyptique. Le service avait été soufflé par l'explosion. Le cœur de Ginny manqua plusieurs battements.

- Ginny…

Clara émergea d'un nuage de fumée, elle soutenait un de ses collègues. Petit à petit d'autres silhouettes apparurent. Par le plus grand des miracles son équipe s'en était sortie indemne.

- Ginny qu'est ce que c'était ? Demanda Clara d'une voix faible. Elle était couverte de poussière et son arcade sourcilière droite saignait abondamment.

- Le ministère est attaqué, il faut évaquer les blesser vers sainte mangouste et se préparer à riposter, je…

Mais Ginny fut coupée par la nouvelle apparition du patronus de Kingsley. Le Linx parla de la voix grave du ministre de la magie.

- Le ministère doit être évacué, les blessés doivent être conduit vers leur domicile ou vers un foyer ami qui pourra les prendre en charge. Sainte-mangouste est tombé au main des mages noirs, tout sorcier y cherchant de l'aide se trouverait en danger de mort. Chaque membre encore valide des services de sécurité est prié de me retrouver dans mon bureau dans dix minutes.

Ginny évalua d'un regard les membres qui composaient son service, ils étaient mal en point. Les envoyer au combat dans cet état revenait à les envoyer à l'abattoir. Ginny pris une grande inspiration.

- Clara, il faut organiser une base de secours où les blessés les plus graves pourront être soignés et qui jouera également le rôle de quartier général. Va au 12 square Grimmaud, c'est un endroit sûr et assez grand. Commence à organiser la sécurité des institutions qui sont encore en état. C'est le moment de mettre en œuvre tout ce qu'on a appris.

- Très bien. Dit Clara avec un regard déterminé. En avant tout le monde ! Cria-t-elle en s'adressant au reste de l'équipe.

Ginny leur jeta un dernier regard et parti en courant dans les couloirs. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps pour rejoindre le bureau de Kingsley. Elle sauta par dessus des débris, orientant les employés affolés qu'elle croisait. Alors qu'elle débouchait dans le hall du ministère elle les vit.

Ils étaient cinq, tous des hommes. Mais ce qui la frappa c'est que deux d'entre eux était des moldus. Armés jusqu'aux dents, ils ouvrirent le feu dès qu'ils la virent. Elle plongea dans un ascenseur juste à temps et entendit les balles pénétrer dans le mur devant lequel elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Alors que les portes se refermaient elle eut le temps d'apercevoir un nombre impressionnant de corps autour des cinq assaillant. Ginny sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge. Elle poussa un gémissement. Cela recommençait donc, combien de personnes allait elle enterrer cette fois ci ?

Arrivée à l'étage du ministre Ginny sortit avec précaution, le couloir était silencieux mais dévasté. Une bataille avait fait rage ici. La jeune femme avança le plus silencieusement possible. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques secondes du bureau de Kingsley. Soudain au détour d'un couloir elle se retrouva face à trois assaillant. Elle bondit sur le côté pour éviter un premier sort et d'un coup sec de sa baguette elle pétrifia le sorcier qui l'avait attaqué. Elle virevolta et atteignit le second en pleine poitrine. Il s'écroula et son corps fit un bruit flasque en touchant le sol. Se retournant vers son dernier assaillant elle constata avec horreur qu'il ne pointait pas une baguette vers elle mais une arme a feu. Ginny entendit le son caractéristique de la détonation et dans un dernier réflexe se protégea le ventre. Mais la balle resta suspendu dans les airs. Une nouvelle détonation, magique cette fois, retenti et l'agresseur bascula inconscient. La balle de métal tomba sur le sol où elle rebondi plusieurs fois avant de s'immobiliser.

Ginny jeta un regard à Hermione qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Hermione était pale et échevelée. Néanmoins elle jetait à Ginny un regard étonné qui contrastait drôlement avec leur situation. Ginny compris pourquoi lorsqu'elle écarta les bras de son abdomen. Pourquoi c'était elle protéger le ventre alors que son agresseur visait clairement sa tête ? Mais le doute qui s'installa fut vite balayé par l'arrivée de Ron.

- Que faite vous ici ? Demanda Ginny.

- Je suis Aurror ! je te rappel, dit Ron, et Hermione…

- J'ai fait partie de l'ordre du phénix, je pense donc avoir les compétences nécessaires pour me battre. Dit Hermione fièrement.

- Allons y alors, dit Ginny qui se remettait avec peine de ses émotions.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il passèrent tous les trois la porte du bureaux de Kingsley. Un petit nombre d'Aurror, ainsi que le ministre lui même faisait cercle autour d'un abominable vase rose bonbon. Celui ci commença à luire faiblement.

- Tenez vous prêts, dit Kingsley qui s'était tourné vers eux. Poudlard est attaqué, nous allons utiliser un portoloin pour atterrir à l'intérieur même du château. Les élèves doivent être évacués.

Dans un même geste ils tendirent leur main vers l'imposant bibelot et Ginny ressentit la secousse si caractéristique du voyage en portoloin. Ils atterrirent dans l'un des couloirs isolé du château. On pouvait entendre les bruits caractéristiques des combats résonner dans les couloirs du château.

- Vite ! S'écria Kingsley.

Ginny vit les autres partirent en courant, cependant elle ne pu faire un pas. Elle eu tout juste le temps de se pencher et elle laissa son estomac se retourner. La nausée avait été si violente qu'elle lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'appuya sur le mu et et fit un effot titanesque pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Néanmoin, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'aperçu qu'elle se sentait en pleine forme. Cela faisait des jours que son estomac manquait sérieusement de discipline, lui laissant plusieurs fois le cœur au bord des lèvres. Or pour la première fois elle n'avait plus aucune nausée.

- C'est bien le moment d'être malade, maugréa-t-elle et elle pria pour que cet épisode écoeurant soit le dernier.

Ayant retrouvé son équilibre, elle se mit à courir et se dirigea vers les combats. Soudain, au détour d'un couloir elle vit un groupe d'élève terrorisé qui se faisait malmené par un groupe de mage noir au sourire sadique. Aussitôt, elle se précipita à leur secours, se jetant avec plaisir dans les combats. Elle pouvait enfin extériorisé l'exaspération et la colère qui la tenaillait depuis des semaines. Depuis qu'Harry était parti et qu'elle devait se contenter des informations laconiques que lui envoyait le bureau des Aurrors. Elle ne mit pas plus d'une minute à se débarrasser de ses assaillants et fut presque déçu quand le dernier de ses adversaires s'écrasa au sol.

Derrière elle, le groupe de jeunes sorciers avait assisté au combat médusé.

- Elle est trop forte, dit une fillette.

- C'est Ginny Weasley, lui répondit son voisin de droite un jeune garçon maigrichon avec de grand yeux noir.

- C'est pas elle qui a embrassé Harry Potter dans le hall du ministère ? Demanda une autre fille un peu plus vieille.

- Éh oh les gosses ! Coupa Ginny qui n'ait aucune envie qu'on face référence à la rubrique people de la Gazette du sorcier, C'est bien joli tout ça, mais on va pas rester là à jouer à Rita skeeter ! Alors on avance, on sert les rangs et on protège son voisin. En route ! Ordonna la jeune femme d'un ton sans réplique.

Le groupe d'élèves lui emboita le pas se percutant et se marchant sur les pieds.

- C'est qui Rita Skeeter ? Demanda la fillette.

- Chai pas, un truc de vieux surement, lui répondit le garçon aux yeux noir.

- Génial…Soupira Ginny.

Après plusieurs minutes, Ginny croisa un Aurror dont la joue était tuméfiée.

- Il faut regrouper les élèves dans la grande salle, l'informa-t-il.

- Entendu, répondit la jeune femme et elle s'empressa de faire avancer son petit groupe.

Les Aurrors qui les avaient accompagné semblait avoir momentanément repoussé les attaquants. Mais ce n'était qu'un répit. Chacun savait qu'il devait faire au plus vite. Ginny regagna sans peine la grande salle. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra elle fut assaillit pas un flot de souvenir. Elle avait tellement partagé ici, joies et peines s'entremêlait dans un tourbillon de sentiment.

- Ginny ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Hermione qui la couvait d'un regard suspect. Elle se tenait à côté de Ron et ils avaient tous les deux l'air d'avoir livré de nombreux combats.

- Bien sur, j'ai croisé quelques mangemorts mais je les ai vite envoyé au tapis, répondit Ginny pour échapper à l'inquisition de son amie.

Hermione lui jeta un ragrd qui signifiait clairement « tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ».

- Mais c'est vraiment des mangemorts ? Demanda soudainement Ron, je veux dire on a rarement vu des mangemorts copiner avec des moldus.

Chacun accueillit sa remarque avec un silence. Ron avait raison, ces nouveaux mages noirs étaient d'un nouveau genre. Ils venaient de s'en prendre à tous les symbole du monde sorcier, y compris ceux que Voldemort lui même respectait. Soudain Ginny réalisa ; ils les avaient perdu. Ils avaient perdu le ministère, Sainte Mangouste et ils évacuaient Poudlard. Une phrase de Harry lui revint en mémoire. Il avait dit qu'il avait toujours adoré le Terrier car tout en cet endroit reflétait la magie. C'était un lieu de sorcier. Alors Ginny réalisa que quelle que soit les intentions de cette nouvelle menace elle avait réussi à leur prendre ce qui les caractérisait le plus. Cela avait commencé par les symboles les plus officiels mais si elle suivait sa logique, chaque foyer habitant un ou plusieurs sorciers était désormais en danger.

- Que faisons nous des enfants ? Demanda anxieusement Ginny à Kingsley qui venait de pénétrer en courant dans la grande salle.

- Nous renvoyons les enfants chez eux. Dit il de sa voix profonde.

- Et pour les nés moldus ? Demanda Ginny, seront ils en sécurité ? Nous avons été surpris par ces attaques et si jamais il s'attaquait aux jeunes sorciers isolés ?

- J'ai eu le même raisonnement, mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille les mettre à l'abris. Je reviens du bureau du directeur. McGonagall vient de détruire toutes les listes comportant les noms des élèves, il en a été fait de même au ministère. Je pense donc que les enfants nés moldus seront en sécurité dans leur foyer. Les seuls à être réellement exposés sont les orphelins. Il y en a bien plus qu'il y a quelques années, la guerre a fait son œuvre.

- Où iront-ils, demanda Hermione.

- J'ai envoyé mon équipe au 12 square Grimmault afin d'installer un quartier général provisoire, répondit Ginny, cela pourrait faire l'affaire quelque temps.

- Cela me paraît être une idée judicieuse. Il faut nous organiser pour que chaque élève soit le plus vite en sécurité. ordonna Kingsley et chacun s'empressa de s'atteler à cette tâche.

Les professeurs de Poudlard se joignirent à eux pour organiser l'évacuation des élèves. Ginny vit Peter se joindre aux élèves qui allaient être dirigés vers le 12 square Grimmaud, elle lui lança un sourire rassurant et il répondit par une moue crispée.

- Que vas tu faire Neville ? Demanda Ginny, alors qu'ils ensorcelaient tous les deux un portoloin afin de permettre à un élève de première année de rejoindre le domicile de ses parents, tu ne peux pas rester dans tes appartements à Poudlard !

- C'est une certitude ! Ma grand-Mère m'a laissé sa maison lorsqu'elle est partie en maison de retraite. Même si j'avoue que je ne porte pas ce lieu dans mon cœur, il fera l'affaire quelque temps.

- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi ? Nous… je veux dire, je viens d'acquérir une maison. Tu pourras y rester tant que tu veux, il y a de la place. Et puis, repris-t-elle après un silence, j'ai bien besoin de compagnie.

Neville lui sourit largement.

- Si c'est pour te rendre service alors, dit il.

- Ginny, demanda Hermione timidement.

- Hermione ? Demanda la jeune femme qui crains un instant que son amie ne la questionne encore sur son état.

- Je ne peux pas retourner dans mon appartement non plus, tout le monde sait ou j'habite…Serait ce trop te demander de m'héberger à mon tour ? Demanda Hermione en rougissant.

- Tu es plus que bienvenu répondit la jeune femme avec chaleur.

L'évacuation pris plusieurs heures et à chaque minutes qui passait la tension grandissait. Le dernier élève disparu enfin dans un « PLOP » caractéristique. Alors, se préparèrent à utiliser un portoloin vers l'ancienne demeure des Black. Juste avant de saisir à nouveau l'abominable vase rose, Ginny jeta un regard à la grande salle.

- Nous reviendrons, je le jure, souffla-t-elle pour elle même. Puis elle perdit tout repère et pria son estomac de ne pas recommencer ses acrobaties.

Ils atterrirent dans le hall lugubre de ce qui avait été il y a quelques années le repère de l'ordre du Phénix. Ginny vit Hermione et Ron se jeter un regard plein de sous entendus. Kinglsey se précipita vers la cuisine, talonné par le groupe qui s'était formé à Poudlard. Ginny vit Peter qui montait l'escalier accompagné d'autres élèves. Elle sentit une bouffée de chagrin monter en elle. Décidément ces enfants avaient une existence bien mouvementée.

La cuisine ressemblait à une fourmilière. Visiblement son service avait correctement fait passer l'information et un simili de ministère était entrain de s'organiser sur la vaste table en bois qui servait habituellement au repas. Clara fit un signe à Ginny, elle était penchée sur un important nombre de documents parcheminés. Ginny s'approcha pour entendre le rapport de son équipe. Clara se charge de lui rapporté toutes les informations qu'ils avaient pu recueillir.

- Nous avons perdu le Ministère, Sainte Mangouste et Poudlard, les gobelins sont barricadés dans Gringotts et ils en font une affaire personnelles. Néanmoins, nous savons de source sûre que leurs pertes sont lourdes. Les combats viennent à peine de cesser sur le chemin de travers, les Aurrors perdent du terrain. Une équipe a été dépêchée pour évacuer les malades de saintes Mangouste, ils sont accompagnés d'Elfes de Maison. Le Manoir des Malefoy se propose de faire office de dispensaire.

- Sérieusement ? Les Malefoy ? S'exclama Ginny.

- Oui Narcissia Malefoy nous à proposer la vaste superficie que représente les cachots familiaux pour installer un hôpital de fortune.

- Charmant, ironisa Ginny.

- Nous avons également envoyé des hiboux à toutes les familles de sorciers de Grande Bretagne, afin que chacun restaure les défenses qui protégeait leur foyer…

- …A l'époque de Voldemort, termina Ginny.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et partagèrent une pensée silencieuse. « Ils en étaient donc là ».

Ginny vit le directeur du bureau des Aurrors donner des ordres à un groupe de sorcier et de sorcière à l'air déterminé. La jeune femme abandonna son équipe et s'approcha du vieil homme. Un pli barrait son front déjà ridé et ses mâchoires se crispait à chaque froncement de sourcil. Le groupe qui l'entourait se dispersa et Ginny se retrouva face au vieil homme. Il poussa un soupire en regardant les rapports dramatiques qui s'étalaenit devant lui et donna soudain l'impression d'avoir vieillit de dix ans en quelques secondes.

- Miss Weasley, Dit il en levant les yeux vers Ginny.

- Avez vous des nouvelles pour moi demanda Ginny, avec le plus de retenue possible.

- Je suis désolé…Dit le vieil homme après un moment de silence, nous avons perdu le contact avec tous les sorciers infiltrés dans les organisations étrangères.

Ginny eu l'impression de prendre un coup de poing dans l'estomac, elle ne pu retenir une grimace. Le vieil homme lui jeta un regard compatissant.

- Tout espoir n'est pas perdu Miss Weasley, nous devons y croire dit il doucement.

- Vous avez raison, dit Ginny en tentant de maitriser le timbre de sa voix.

Elle abandonna son interlocuteur et sortie de la cuisine en trombe. Au bout de quelques minutes elle réussi à trouver un recoin qui lui garantissait un minimum d'intimité. S'appuyant contre le mur elle lutta pour garder le contrôle de sa respiration. Il était vivant, il ne pouvait en être autrement car elle n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de lui.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir !**

**Désolé de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps. **

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me signifier leur intérêt! C'est vraiment une motivation pour écrire la suite.**

**J'ai longtemps hésité sur la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Comme d'habitude j'attend vos commentaires et vos avis! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ginny était allongée sur son lit, l'Aube se levait doucement. Elle avait à peine dormit et cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle guettait les premières lueurs du jour.

Le monde s'était écroulé. Il connaissait désormais le visage de celui qui était à la tête de ce chaos. Il se faisait appeler Rahor et souhaitait qu'on lui donne du « Seigneur », bien entendu. Il n'avait pas de dextérité particulière en matière de magie, il n'avait pas d'objet magique surpuissant, rien de tel. Non c'était plus désespérant que cela. Rahor avait réussi à rassembler sous la même bannière toute la stupidité, toute la brutalité et toute ignominie du monde magique. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait en plus fait appelle à la pire engeance du monde moldu. Des brutes, des profiteurs sans scrupule. Tous ça au nom du pouvoir. Rien de plus, rien de moins, Rahor avait mis à terre le monde sorcier pour satisfaire sa mégalomanie. Bien sur tout cela était enrobé du discours traditionnel anti-traité de la sorcellerie. Les sorciers n'avaient pas à vivre caché, en laissant le reste du monde aux moldus. Le monde sorcier devait entrer dans une nouvelle ère, vivre publiquement et peu à peu assoir sa domination sur un monde qui ne demandait qu'à se laisser gouverner par la toute puissance magique.

Le pire c'est que personne n'avait rien vu venir. Il était tellement ancré dans la pensée commune que les mages noirs méprisaient les moldus, que personne n'avait soupçonné une telle association. Et pourtant elle était d'une redoutable efficacité. Les hommes de Rahor armés des pires intentions magiques mais aussi des plus sombres inventions moldues avaient écrasé la résistance. Néanmoins après deux mois de conflit la situation avait aboutit à un étrange statu quo. Les sorciers s'opposant au mouvement de Rahors étaient retranchés dans des places fortes bénéficiant de puissants sortilèges. Ainsi, l'ennemis qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu ne pouvait en passer les protections. Depuis, chacun patientait sur ses positions essayant d'anticiper le mouvement de son adversaire.

Le moral de la résistance était au plus bas, retranchée dans ce qu'ils avaient pu sauver de leur monde, sorciers et sorcières regardaient avec désespoir Rahor mettre à sac leur univers. La résistance n'avait remporté aucune bataille, elle avait juste réussi à limiter les pertes et à mettre à l'abri le plus de monde possible. Ginny songea que c'était une victoire en soi mais que l'angoisse et la peur dominaient leur jugement. Progressivement, une expression avait fini par émerger pour désigner la situation catastrophique dans laquelle il se trouvait. Comme un murmure ces mots s'étaient faufilés dans les rangs de la résistance et le chuchotement était bientôt devenu un terme officiel. Désormais chacun parlait de « La grande nuit » pour désigner ce nouvel avènement de magie noire.

Ginny vit un rayon de soleil pale entrer par sa fenêtre. C'était une lumière froide, blanche comme la lune. Car il était clair qu'il n'y avait pas d'Aube dans leurs ténèbres.

La jeune femme passa sa main sur son ventre arrondi et réprima un sanglot. Puis elle pris deux grandes inspirations et se calma. Elle ne pouvait pas céder à ce genre de pensées. Elle le devait à ce qui grandissait en elle, même s'il avait choisi un bien curieux moment pour s'annoncer. Ginny se leva guettant les étourdissements, mais ils ne vinrent pas. Cela faisait une semaine que nausées et étourdissements s'étaient envolé pour son plus grand soulagement. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, les coins des carreaux avaient gelé.

- C'est parfait, songea-t-elle.

Le froid lui donnait l'opportunité de dissimuler sa grossesse sous les gros pulls que lui tricotait sa mère. Personne ne devait savoir.

La jeune femme entra dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla en évitant de regarder le reflet de son corps dans le miroir. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis que des rondeurs significatives étaient apparues. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit à ses côtés pour pouvoir partager tous ces changements, qu'elle refusait de les voir seule.

Ginny sortit de la douche, elle se sécha rapidement, puis une fois habiller d'un grand pull jeta un regard à son reflet.

- On ne voit rien, dit-elle à mis voix, comme pour se rassurer.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit à la cuisine. Neville s'y activait déjà, préparant le petit déjeuner. Luna enveloppée dans une couverture s'étirait doucement sur le canapé du salon. Alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur, Ginny entendit Hermione sortir de la chambre d'amie. Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à mal dormir, tous étaient debout de bonne heure. Neville, Hermione et Luna était arrivé chez Ginny peu après la chute de Poudlard. Et chaque jour qui passait elle se félicitait d'avoir proposé à ses amis d'emménager. Il valait mieux affronter cette situation ensemble. Lee était resté au Terrier sous la bonne garde de sa mère, qui mettait un point d'honneur à lui faire prendre du poids. Ron passait souvent voir Hermione et Luna recevait fréquemment son fiancé. Aussi la maison ne désemplissait jamais.

Ginny s'approcha du canapé et s'assit à côté de Luna et celle-ci lui adressa un sourire ensommeillé.

- Que fais tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda Luna à son amie.

- Je dois me rendre au quartier général, dit Ginny sans grande conviction, sachant pertinemment que son équipe n'aurait rien à lui apprendre de nouveau.

- Tu as de la chance de pouvoir t'occuper, soupira Luna. Je m'ennui à ne rien faire.

Dans la cuisine, Neville semblait se débrouiller comme un chef au regard des odeurs qui s'étaient mises à flotter dans le salon.

- Ce soir nous dinons au Terrier, dit doucement Ginny, nous verrons tout le monde.

Luna acquiesça et se leva du canapé, Ginny la suivit. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la cuisine. Neville comme à son habitude avait préparé un petit déjeuner pour dix personnes, mais cela tombait bien car Ginny avait un appétit d'ogre. Hermione entra dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir salué tout le monde à la cantonade, elle jeta un regard suspicieux à l'assiette débordante de nourriture de Ginny. La jeune femme savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas éternellement cacher la vérité sur son état. De plus, elle était sûre qu'Hermione et Luna avait déjà deviné. Hermione avait toujours fait preuve d'un impressionnant sens de l'observation et Luna était désarmante par sa capacité à faire d'un secret une évidence.

Néanmoins, Ginny savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas le discours de mise en garde qui suivrait fatalement l'annonce de sa grossesse. Elle ne voulait pas être mise sur la touche au nom de son état. Elle n'y survivrait pas.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Ginny sortit dans le jardin pour transplanner jusqu'au quartier général. Elle atterrit dans le hall d'entrée et eu l'impression de se retrouver au milieu d'une fourmilière.

Partout des sorciers couraient en tous sens se bousculant sans ménagement dans les couloirs exigus ou dans la cage d'escalier de l'ancienne demeure des Black.

Ginny se fraya un chemin, gardant les bras devant son ventre, pour se protéger d'un collègue maladroit. Elle avait calculé qu'elle devait en être à la fin de son troisième mois de grossesse, elle savait qu'elle aurait du consulter un médicomage pour savoir si tout se passait bien, mais elle n'avait de cesse de se trouver des excuses.

Après un passage difficile pour entrer dans la cuisine noir de monde, Ginny trouva enfin Clara.

- Du nouveau? Demanda la jeune femme en s'asseyant à côté de sa collègue.

- Absolument rien… Répondit Clara d'un ton las. Mais Kingsley t'a demandé dans son bureau.

- Tu sais pourquoi ? Demanda Ginny, soudain anxieuse.

- Je ne suis pas habilitée, répondit simplement Clara.

- Très bien, j'y vais dans ce cas dit Ginny d'une voix blanche.

Elle sortie de la cuisine d'un pas vif, bousculant sans ménagement les sorciers et sorcières qu'elle croisait. Elle ne pouvait se sortir une pensée de la tête.

- « Il m'appelle pour Harry, peut être pour me dire qu'ils ont retrouvé son corps…Si c'tait une bonne nouvelle il m'aurait prévenu dès qu'il l'aurait su » Pensait-elle à toute vitesse.

Son estomac se retourna alors qu'elle montait les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas rendre son petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle toqua au bureau de Kingsley, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient dans son dos glissant contre son échine. Elle pénétra dans ce qui avait été autrefois l'ancienne bibliothèque des Blacks et manqua de défaillir. Le président du bureau des Aurors, William Draw, se tenait à la droite de Kingsley.

- « Il est mort, songea-t-elle »

- Ne panique pas Ginny, la rassura Kingsley, conscient du trouble de la jeune femme. Il ne s'agit pas d'Harry.

- Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de lui, lui dit posément le vieil Aurors.

- Très bien, dit la jeune femme en tentant de calmer la chamade de son cœur. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Eh bien nous voudrions te confier une mission. Dit Kingsley de sa voix grave et profonde. Une mission d'infiltration.

- Je vous écoute, dit Ginny soudain particulièrement intéressée.

- Nous savons que nos ennemis sont pour la plupart des rustres sans éducation, avec des loisirs plus que vulgaire. Dit William Draw avec dégout.

- Ils s'entourent de certaines jeunes femmes censées les distraire. Dis Kingsley mal à l'aise.

- Oh je vois, dis Ginny qui aurait trouvé le trouble des deux homme amusant s'ils n'avaient pas été dans une situation aussi catastrophique. Vous me demander de me faire passer pour ce que les moldus appellent une Escort girl ? N'est ce pas.

- Seulement si tu es d'accord à 100 %, repris Kingsley.

- Le but de la mission ? Demanda Ginny.

- Recueillir le plus d'informations sur les agents qui étaient infiltrés au moment de l'attaque et qui sont aujourd'hui portés disparus. Répondit le chef des Aurors.

- Nous avons pensés que la mission pouvait t'intéresser. Dit Kingsley en la dévisageant.

- C'est le cas, briefez moi et vous pouvez me considérer comme prête à partir.

- Voici le dossier des profils des agents disparus, ainsi que les détails de votre couverture. Dit Kingsley en lui tendant une enveloppe en kraft.

- Votre mission commence ce soir à minuit, soyez prête. Si vous réussissez nous pourrons sauver de nombreuses vies, dit William Draw.

- J'en ai parfaitement conscience dit Ginny.

La jeune femme se retira dans une pièce à l'écart et passa la journée à compiler les informations du dossier, enregistrant mentalement toutes les informations possibles. Les profils des agents disparus avaient été renseignés avec un grand soin, en revanche ceux des différents lieutenants de Rahor manquait de précision. Heureusement qu'elle possédait un visuel de chacun d'entre eux. Elle devrait faire preuve d'initiative et d'audace pour arriver à ses fins. Quand à son propre profil il faisait peur à voir. Ashley Burk, 25 ans, Escort girl depuis ses 16 ans. Instable, consommatrice de drogue et séductrice intéressée. Elle devait se rapprocher assez prêt des lieutenants de Rahor pour pouvoir accès à des informations capitales. Ce soir à minuit elle intègrerait, avec un autre groupe de jeune femmes moldues, un des derniers lieux branchés, peu recommandable, où elle était sûre de tomber sur un des abrutis qui léchait les bottes de Rahor.

Ginny avait un avantage majeur, elle était une sorcière. Il lui suffisait juste d'approcher d'assez près une des cibles, ses capacités magiques feraient ensuite le reste. Si tout se passait bien, elle aurait juste à supporter quelques allusions graveleuses pendant une demis heure.

Le soir, elle retrouva sa famille au Terrier, ainsi que Luna, Neville et Hermione. Ginny se fit reprendre plusieurs fois par sa mère qui la trouvait absente. Hermione lui lançait des regards plein de sous entendus qu'elle se contenta d'ignorer. Mentalement elle récapitulait tout les éléments qu'elle s 'était forcé à mémoriser. Vers 23 heures elle s'éclipsa, prétextant devoir faire le point sur une opération avec son équipe.

Arrivé au Quartier générale, elle se rendit dans le bureau de Kingsley.

- Ginny, te voilà, dit il en levant les yeux d'un parchemin particulièrement long.

- Je suis prête. Dit elle d'une voix ferme.

- Tu es attendue dans la salle de bain, quelqu'un va s'occuper de ton apparence. Dit le ministre, fait très attention à toi, dit-il avec le plus grand des sérieux.

- Je vous le promets.

Ginny sortie du bureau ministériel et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de l 'étage. Elle passa une main sur son ventre et ressentit soudain un accès de culpabilité. Elle allait mettre le bébé en danger.

- bébé, souffla-t-elle

C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait ce terme, jusqu'à présent elle avait fait exprès d'utiliser les expressions les plus neutres possible, sans sentiment, pour penser à son état. Cependant, elle n'eu pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce changement, la porte de la salle de bain venait de s'ouvrir sur une sorcière qui devait avoir soufflé ses cents bougies depuis longtemps. Ginny n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi ridée, on aurait dit une pomme flétrie.

- Ginny ? dit elle d'une voix étonnamment claire.

- C'est moi même, répondit la jeune femme.

- Entrez donc, jeune fille. Je vous ai concocté le parfait déguisement de femme de petite vertue.

Ginny sourit devant ce terme suranné et entra dans la vieille salle de bain des Black.

Quelque minute plus tard elle observait son reflet dans la glace. Ses cheveux étaient désormais d'un blond platine ainsi que ses sourcils. Son visage était maquillé à outrance et elle était vêtue de la robe la plus courte qu'il puisse exister, heureusement son début de grossesse était à peine visible. Elle avait également chaussée de hautes bottes en cuir noir qui lui faisait gagner quelques centimètres.

- Même votre maman ne vous reconnaitrait pas. Dit la vieille femme en gloussant

- En même temps je crois qu'il vaut mieux, dit Ginny avec une soudaine appréhension.

- Tenez, c'est votre portauloin. Dit la vieille femme en tendant un pic à cheveux à Ginny. Vous le glisserez dans vos cheveux avec votre baguette. Personne ne se doutera de rien.

- Un conseil avant que je parte ? demanda Ginny qui sentait la peur monter.

- Ne les laissé pas vous toucher. Ils verront ça comme un jeu de séduction et vous en sortirez avec votre âme intacte.

Ginny hocha la tête gravement.

La jeune femme atterrit dans une impasse brumeuse et miteuse de Londres. Elle pris une profonde inspiration, se remémora une dernière fois les informations du dossier et se mis en route. Elle trouva bientôt le groupe de fille dont lui avait parlé Kingsley. Et pu constater que sa tenue était sans doute la plus chaste de toute.

- A te voilà, dit une fille en shirt à paillette, t'étais où ? Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais on se les gèle ici. Elle avait une voix gutturale et un accent vulgaire.

- Je me remaquillait dit Ginny , en essayant d'imité le ton trainant de la fille.

- Sans blague, tu ressembles à un camion volé, je suis sûre que tu ne peux pas sourire tellement t'as de couche.

- Je croyais qu'on se les gelait ? Dit Ginny avec un sourire moqueur.

- Allez Betty, intervient une autre fille, qui avait tellement de fard à joue q'uon aurait dit qu'elle venait de se faire gifler.

- C'est bon on décolle, suivez moi, dit Betty et elle se mit à remuer son shirt à paillette avec une grâce toute personnelle.

Les autres lui emboitèrent le pas et Ginny suivit le mouvement.

- T'occupes pas de Betty, elle est jalouse. Elle est persuadé que c'est elle qui séduira Nicolaï. Dit soudain une fille qui marchait à côté de Ginny.

- Nicolaï ?

- Ah tu es nouvelle ? Ginny hocha la tête. Nicolaï c'est un des lieutenants de Rahor, continua la jeune femme en baissant d'un ton. Mais il est du genre pas intéressé, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Euh oui, dit Ginny qui ne voyait pas tant que ça.

- Aucune ne semble être à son goût ! Du coup pour certaine c'est devenu une sorte de défis.

- Ah je vois. Dit Ginny soudain intéressée

- On arrive coupa la jeune fille.

Les filles rentrèrent par ce qui semblait être la porte arrière d'un établissement miteux. Deux Gorilles encadraient l'entrée avec un air revêche. Elles furent invitées sans ménagement à abandonner leurs affaires dans un résidu qui sentait le moisi. Puis elles furent conduites dans une pièce qui faisait office de bar. Un concert de remarques grossières accueillir leur entrée. Ginny se força à ignorer les propos qui lui irritaient les tympans.

- Regarde, dit soudain la jeune fille qui lui avait fait la conversation quelques minutes plus tôt. C'est lui Nicolaï.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit désigné. Un jeune homme était négligemment assis sur une banquette. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs noués en une tresse. Des mèches folles retombaient sur son visage. Son teint était d'un blanc laiteux et son visage était osseux, une ombre se dessinait sous ses pommettes saillantes. Soudain le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elles. Ginny cru que ses jambes allaient céder sous son poids, son cœur loupa plusieurs battements et elle faillit s'étouffer. Le jeune homme la fixait de ses yeux vert émeraude. Aucune transformation magique n'aurait pu lui cacher ce regard là, car elle le connaissait que trop bien pour y avoir plongé tant de fois le sien.

- « Harry » ! Hurla-t-elle mentalement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir !**

**Comme je me suis fait taxer de sadique (et ce plus d'une fois) après vous avoir laissé sur votre faim au dernier chapitre, je me suis donc dépêchée pour ne pas jouer avec vos nerfs ! :) **

**Voici donc le dixième chapitre et comme c'est bientôt Noël il est plus long que d'habitude !**

**J'ai beaucoup apprécié les différentes reviews qui m'ont été laissées ! Un grand merci donc encore une fois à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de commenter! **

**Je ne pense pas écrire avant lundi donc je vais vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël à tous ! (Peut être que si je trouve le temps je publierai un petit chapitre le 24, mais rien n'est moins sûr)**

**Aussi, bonne lectures et profiter des fêtes ! **

* * *

- Qu'est qu'elle a, dit la voix vulgaire de Betty.

Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle dévisageait Harry, ou plutôt Nicolaï, d'un air médusé. Elle devait à tout pris se reprendre si elle ne voulait pas compromettre sa couverture. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se tourna vers Betty. Elle lui lança un sourire de défi et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Regarde et apprend, lui souffla-t-elle. Betty la regarda médusée.

Ginny commença alors à marcher vers Harry en se déhanchant sensuellement, d'un léger mouvement de la nuque elle fit ondoyer ses cheveux, maintenant blonds, qui se balancèrent dans son dos. Cela devait faire son petit effet, car elle entendit plusieurs sifflements grossiers. Elle fixa Harry d'un regard intense et sourit en se mordillant une lèvre. Elle le regarda se lever vivement en renversant une partie de son verre. Tout comme elle avait pu le reconnaître malgré son déguisement, il voyait également au delà de son maquillage et de sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux.

Elle arriva bientôt en face de lui, il était le seul désormais à voir son visage, elle perdit sa moue ravageuse et lui sourit tendrement.

- Tu m'a manqué, articula-t-elle silencieusement.

Elle faisait un effort considérable pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras. Il lui prit soudainement la main et l'entraina vers un rideau de velours rouge rapiécé. Juste avant de passer cette porte de fortune, Ginny entendit Betty pousser un juron. Harry leur fit parcourir au pas de course un tunnel sombre qui sentait l'humidité. Il poussa soudain une petite porte sur sa droite et entra dans un réduit poussiéreux en tirant Ginny derrière lui. Il fit claquer la porte et alluma une ampoule nue qui pendait au plafond.

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot, il la prit dans ses bras plaquant un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres.

La jeune femme savoura ce moment avec délice, cela faisait trois mois qu'elle rêvait de sa peau, de son odeur, de ses baisers. Blottit contre lui elle poussa un gémissement de soulagement et sentit l'étau d'angoisse autour de son cœur se desserrer.

- Harry, Oh Harry j'ai cru que tu … J'avais tellement peur. Ne me quitte plus jamais. Lui dit elle la voix étranglée.

- Plus jamais, murmura-t-il dans son cou qu'il parsemait de baisers.

De nouveau ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, il lui semblait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais arrêter cette étreinte. Tout son être semblait pétrifier dans cet instant magique. A bout de souffle ils s'écartèrent doucement.

- Ginny murmura-t-il en lui la regardant avec émotion. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Que fais tu ici, lui demanda-t-elle, avide d'entendre la raison qui les avaient tenu éloigné.

- Justement, tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber…Je…

Mais, il ne pu finir sa phrase. La porte du résidu venait de s'ouvrir brutalement et ils se retrouvèrent face à deux hommes armés. Harry saisit Ginny par la taille et plongea derrière un amoncellement de caisses de bois. Juste au dessus d'eux les balles volaient. Ginny retira son pique à cheveux et sa baguette qui maintenaient un petit chignon en haut de sa tête. Les mèches ainsi libérées allèrent rejoindre le flot de cheveux blonds sur ses épaules. Harry saisit vivement le pique à cheveux et se redressa, il dirigea l'accessoire à cheveux vers leur assaillant et hurla.

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

Mais rien ne se produisit, le jeune homme eut un air déconcerté et regarda soudain le morceau de bois vernis. Ginny l'attrapa par la chemise et l'obligea à se baisser juste à temps. Une pluie de balles s'écrasa dans le mur derrière eux faisant volé le plâtre.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ! Hurla Harry en fixant le pic à cheveux avec aversion.

- Un accessoire pour se coiffer… Dit Ginny d'un air désolé. Harry où est ta baguette ?

- Eh bien justement…

Ils furent interrompus par une nouvelle rafale et les hurlements des deux hommes qui demandaient des renforts.

- Harry ! Reprit Ginny qui commençait à comprendre. Quelle est ta couverture ?

- Je suis un moldu qui vient de sortir de prison où il a passé trois ans pour trafic de drogue.

- Tu n'as pas de baguette ? Hurla Ginny

- Eh bien non, puisque théoriquement les moldus…Commença Harry d'un ton professoral.

Ginny se leva soudain et fit deux mouvements secs en direction de leurs assaillants qui s'effondrèrent sur le champ. La menace ainsi écartée elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Tu m'expliques ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Je crois que ma couverture est grillée dit Harry en se redressant.

- Vraiment ? Ironisa la jeune femme.

- Je sais que tu es en colère Gin, mais c'était…

- Du suicide ! Sérieusement Harry, comment as tu pu accepter une telle mission. S'infiltrer sans baguette !

- Gin, je sais que c'est dangereux mais c'était vital pour la communauté magique… tenta-t-il d'expliqué

- Ah non ! Maintenant tu ne peux plus dire ça, il faut…Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

Ce n'était peut être pas le moment de lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte et qu'il allait devoir revoir l'ordre de ses priorités. De plus elle considéra sa propre situation. Elle était mal placée pour lui faire la morale. Elle était elle même en mission d'infiltration et pour le moment, cela ne s'était pas avéré être un promenade de santé.

- Oui mais moi au moins j'ai ma baguette, maugréa-t-elle.

Harry la regardait sans rien dire, attendant visiblement qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout de ses pensées.

- Où est ta baguette? Demanda-t-elle

- A Moscou. Répondit-il comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Comment devais tu aller la chercher ?

- Comme un mordu ! En avion. Puis transplanner en plusieurs fois jusqu'à Londres.

Ginny le regarda, il fallait vraiment le connaître dans les moindres détails pour percer un jour son déguisement. Pourquoi tu penses que ta couverture a été grillée ? Je veux dire en dehors du fait que l'on vient d'essayer de nous tuer.

- Eh bien, j'ai saboter plusieurs de leurs opérations et je crois que tous les faisceaux d'indices qu'ils avaient tendaient vers moi. J'ai du prendre des risques. Notamment lors de l'attaque de Poudlard, je devais transmettre un message au renfort, mais j'ai un peu modifier son contenu. Enfin, bref pour faire court je m'attendait à une visite musclée.

- Que compte tu faire ? Tu ne peux plus rester ici.

- Je vais retourner chercher ma baguette à Moscou. J'avais repéré un vol qui partait au petit matin.

- Je t'accompagne, dit elle fermement.

Il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais elle le coupa vivement.

- Ni pense même pas.

- Très bien, capitula-t-il, mais je me disais juste que tu pourrais peut être changer de tenue… Dit il en lui lançant un sourire en coin.

- Tu n'aimes pas, lui dit elle en se cambrant de façon exagéré, remontant un peu plus sa robe ultra courte.

- C'est à dire que j'aimerais arriver en vie à l'aéroport, dit-il en souriant de plus belle.

- Et tu me proposes donc de faire du shopping ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça dit-il avec un air mystérieux.

Une heure plus tard, Ginny enfilait un pull dans une cabine d'essayage de la galerie vêtement d'un grand magasin. Celui ci, vu l'heure tardive, était plongé dans la pénombre. Ginny en avait forcée l'entrée à l'aide de sa baguette et Harry l'avait regardé faire avec envie.

- Gin, j'aurai besoin de toi pour un antivol ! Dit Harry de l'autre côté du rideau.

La jeune femme sortie de la cabine et s'approcha, d'un simple geste, elle fit sauter l'antivol de la veste en cuir que venait d'enfiler Harry.

- J'en ai trouvé une pour toi, dit il en lui tendant un perfecto noir.

- Merci, dit elle en l'enfilant.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie du magasin, Ginny essaya de masquer son trouble lorsqu'ils traversèrent le rayon puériculture. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, mais elle avait trop peur qu'il refuse qu'elle l'accompagne et elle ne supporterait pas de le laisser partir seul.

Ils prirent ensuite un taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport. Ginny regardait les moldus courir autour d'elle pendant qu'Harry prenait les billets. En cas de problème un sortilège de confusion ferait l'affaire avait il suggérer. Cependant, bien que l'hotesse sembla étonné qu'ils n'aient aucun bagage, elle ne fit aucune difficulté et leur délivra finalement leurs deux allers simples.

Ginny remarqua qu'Harry jetait des coups d'œil inquiets aux alentours.

- Tu t'attends à ce que l'on nous attaque ici ? Demanda-t-elle

- Je m'attend à tout de la part de Rahor.

- Tu l'as rencontré ?

- Oui et il fait froid dans le dos.

- Ah bon, ce n'est pas juste un mégalomane plutôt doué ?

- Je préfèrerais, dit il anxieusement.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait si peur ?

- Son pouvoir de persuasion. Il est capable de ramener beaucoup de personne à sa cause. Il a le don des mots.

- Tu penses que c'est magique ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Il est très charismatique et surtout, très intelligent.

- Quels sont ses plans ?

- Rien n'est clair, mais j'ai l'intime conviction que l'annexion du monde magique par ses sbires n'était que la première étape.

- Tu veux dire qu'il compte sincèrement mettre fin au traité ?

- Quelque chose comme ça oui. Répondit Harry.

Ils avaient débouché dans la salle d'embarquement, mais au lieux de s'assoire comme le reste des passagers il s'approchèrent des larges baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le tarmac de l'aéroport.

- Nous avons une chance de le vaincre? Demanda Ginny

- Oui, il a toujours de l'espoir. Ne t'inquiète pas on trouvera une solution. J'ai un plan.

- Tu me l'exposes ?

- Dans un mois, pour la soirée de noël, Rahor va organiser un bal masqué. Je compte m'y infiltrer. Je pense que ce bal n'est qu'une couverture pour réunir autour de lui ses « généraux » et mettre en place la seconde partie du plan. Avec ses informations nous pourront y voir plus clair et contre attaqué et mettre fin à tout ça. Je compte m'y rendre.

- J'en suis, dit Ginny.

- J'imagine que de toute façon je n'ai pas mon mot a dire, sourit il.

- Il faudra que je reste dans l'ombre d'ici là, reprit il.

- Eh bien restons à Moscou, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était une ville magnifique sous la neige, dit Ginny en regardant un avion se poser.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'annonce de leur embarquement immédiat. Il se dirigèrent donc vers l'hôtesse et présentèrent leurs billets. Une demis heure plus tard, Ginny regardait Londres s'éloigner à mesure que l'avion prenait de l'altitude.

- Je n'avais jamais volé comme ça dit elle à Harry.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et elle posa sa tête dans son cou. Le voyage allait être long.

Ginny monta les escaliers grinçants du 113 Grande rue Saint-Nicétas, arrivée au dernier étage, elle entra une grosse clef en fer dans l'antique serrure. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans l'appartement qu'elle occupait depuis presque un mois avec Harry. Les plafonds en coupole de ce petit appartement culminaient à plus de cinq mètres. De vieille fresque délavées ornaient les murs, l'endroit avait beaucoup de charme si on omettait qu'il était au dernière étage et que l'humidité y avait pris ses quartiers. Harry était penché sur des documents, assit dans un imposant fauteuil à oreilles, à côté de la cheminée. Il avait retrouvé son apparence normale dès qu'il avait récupéré sa baguette. Cet appartement avait été son home sweet home lorsqu'il s'était exilé pour s'infiltré chez les russes. De là il avait finalement était mis en contact avec des hommes de Rahor qui l'avait emmener vers Londres sans sa baguette resté à Moscou. Bien que cela l'ai plusieurs fois mis en danger, il avait eut le bon réflexe car les hommes de Rahor avait précautionneusement fouiller les recrue Russe qui se disaient Moldus.

Le jeune homme passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et bailla. Il passait ses journées à éplucher toutes les informations qu'il avait déniché sur Rahor, espérant trouver une faille qu'il pourrait exploiter. Jusqu'à présent il faisait choux blanc.

Ginny déposa son sac de course sur la table en formica. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de sa grossesse. Et même si son ventre s'arrondissait de jour en jour, la Russie présentait l'avantage de devoir porter un certain nombre de couches de vêtements pour se protéger du froid. Aussi, elle avait réussie tant bien que mal à lui cacher sa grossesse. Elle avait craint qu'il ne la découvrit durant leur moment d'intimité, mais Harry était fidèle au préjugé qu'elle avait de la gente masculine. Il n'était pas très observateur sur ces choses là. Sans doute pensait-il qu'elle avait pris un peu de poids. De plus le ventre de Ginny n'était somme toute pas bien gros. Parfois elle s'en inquiétait, n'ayant personne pour en discuter, elle devait faire les questions et les réponses.

Ginny s'attela à la préparation du repas, c'était leur dernier repas en Russie. Par la fenêtre il avait une vue imprenable sur les toits en coupole de Moscou. Malgré la neige on pouvait quand même distinguer leurs couleurs chatoyantes. Malgré le froid elle avait aimé leur séjour en Russie où ils avaient enfin pu se retrouver après de long mois de séparation. Ce soir il serait de nouveau en Angleterre pour fêter Noël avec leurs pires ennemis.

Ils mangèrent en révisant chaque détail de leur plan. Le bal de Rahor avait lieux à Poudlard. Ginny s'était étranglé en apprenant l'information. Ainsi, cet immonde crapaud se servait le leur école pour promouvoir ses agissements sordides. Une telle insulte avait plus que renforcée sa détermination à anéantir ce régime d'imposteurs. Ce soir ils obtiendraient les informations qui le mènerait à sa chute. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

La journée passa tranquillement malgré l'angoisse qui augmentait à mesure qu'approchait l'heure du départ. Vers cinq heure ils regroupèrent leurs affaires dans deux sac à dos. Ginny rangea sa baguette dans son porte baguette sous son aisselle en espérant ne pas avoir à trop s'en servir ce soir.

Harry lui pris les mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis ils transplannèrent selon l'ordre qu'avait à l'origine établit le bureau des Aurors pour le retour de leurs agents. Ils passèrent ainsi, par Brème en Allemagne où ils atterrirent devant la fameuse statut des animaux de Brème, puis à Paris au pied de Montmartre. Le bureau des Aurors avait choisit des lieux facilement mémorisables pour le retour. Le dernier point de transplannage étant une petite rue proche de Picadilly Circus à Londres.

Harry regarda Ginny, la prochaine étape serait le début de leur mission. Au loin ils entendaient le vrombissement des voitures. Les gens se hâtaient de rentrer chez eux pour célébrer le réveillon. Londres allait bientôt s'extasier devant buches et cadeaux. Ginny eut un pincement au coeur en pensant à sa famille. Elle avait seulement pu leur faire parvenir un message laconique les informant quelle était en vie quand ils étaient arrivé à Moscou. La jeune femme refoula la vague de nostalgie qui montait en elle, elle devait être courageuse.

- Prête ? Demanda Harry ?

Elle leva la tête vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Allons-y, dit elle doucement.

Harry lui prit de nouvea les mains et ils transplannèrent ensemble. Dès qu'ils touchèrent le sol, ils pivotèrent vivement se retrouvant dos à dos et dégénèrent leur baguette d'un même geste, prêt à se défendre.

Mais seules quelques faibles applaudissements les accueillir.

- Quelle entrée, ironisa Abelfort accoudé au comptoir de son bar miteux.

- Salut Abelfort, nous allons avoir besoin du passage. Dit Harry.

- Sans blague, râla le vieil homme. Vous connaissez le chemin.

- Merci, Abelfort, dit Ginny, si tout se passe bien, on en a pas pour longtemps…

- J'veux pas savoir, ronchonna le vieillard.

Et il leur tourna le dos en marmonnant dans sa barbe quelque chose à propos des jeunes, de la stupidité et du bonheur d'avoir des charentaises.

- Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, dit Harry en montant à l'étage.

- Oui c'est rassurant, renchérit Ginny.

Arianna leur ouvrit le passage avec un de ses sourires étrangement tristes et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'étroit couloir qui menait jusqu'à la salle sur demande. La traversée se fit en silence. Ginny n'était pas retourné à Poudlard depuis qu'elle avait participé à son évacuation. Après plusieurs minutes ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Harry tendit une main à Ginny pour l'aider à descendre. La salle sur demande était d'une sobriété jamais vue. Totalement vide elle n'était décorée que des bannières des quatre maisons qui flottaient doucement au plafond.

- Je me demande où iront mes enfants, dit Harry en levant la tête.

- Quoi s'étrangla Ginny

- Dans quelle maison ! En tout cas une chose est sûre, nos enfants feront du Quiditch ! Dit il avec un grand sourire en l'attrapant par la taille.

Un instant elle cru qu'il avait tout compris, mais son propos suivant lui prouva tout le contraire.

- Excuse moi Gin, je sais que c'est pas vraiment le moment de faire des plans d'avenir. Dit il sombrement. Qui voudrait faire un enfant dans une pareille situation.

Ginny manqua de s'étouffer et elle sentit son cœur cogner durement dans sa poitrine. Sa dernière phrase lui avait fait très mal. Soudain elle eut envie de lui hurler qu'il y avait déjà un petit Potter au programme et qu'il se trouvait entre eux deux, grandissant dans son ventre. Et que certes, son ventre n'était vraiment pas très gros, mais qu'il aurait au moins pu le remarquer.

- Ginny, pourquoi tu me jettes ce regard flamboyant, demanda-t-il soudain anxieux.

- Absolument rien, dit elle cassante, allez on y va !

Elle fit trois pas et regretta aussitôt son accès d'humeur. C'était donc vrai, elle avait toujours pensée que c'était une légende, mais non c'était bien réel ! Ces hormones faisaient faire le grand huit à son humeur. Elle se retourna vers Harry qui la regardait sans comprendre avec un air malheureux.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit elle avant de fondre en sanglots.

Harry se précipita vers elle, complètement paniqué pendant qu'elle se transformait en torrent de larme.

- Je suis ridicule, marmotta-t-elle

- Mais non, mais non…Écoute Gin, cela fait trop longtemps que nous sommes partis. On fini la mission et on file au Terrier. Ce soir c'est Noël et on le fêtera en famille.

Cette perspective diffusa une douce chaleur dans tout son être et elle réussit à se calmer.

- Très bien, excuse moi, on fait comme ça ! Allons y !

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, finissons en !

Il hocha la tête et déposa son sac à dos sur le sol.

- Alors préparez vous Miss Weasley, car ce soir je vous amène danser dit-il d'un ton séducteur.

Et Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils déambulaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, leur identité dissimulée sous d'imposants masques.

- Tu es magnifique souffla Harry.

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Harry était vêtu d'un costume de bal très simple mais parfaitement taillé qui le mettait particulièrement en valeur. Sa veste noir tombé parfaitement sur ses épaules carrées. Ginny elle avait revêtit une robe de velours rouge à la coupe sobre mais qui dévoilait ses longues jambes. Ses cheveux lâchés, ondulaient sur son dos. Elle leur avait rendu leur couleur naturelle dès qu'elle était arrivée à Moscou ravie de retrouvé le roux des Weasley. Tous deux portaient de larges masques qui leur cachaient les trois quarts du visage. Celui de Ginny était en dentelle noire et celui d'Harry également noir était un amoncellement de triangles et de carrés qui descendaient sur ses pommettes, couvrant son visage jusqu'à la bouche.

Il lui offrit son bras et ils sortirent par une petite cour pour rejoindre le parc. L'entrée s'effectuait par la grande porte du château. A la faveur de l'obscurité, il s'immiscèrent dans un groupe de personne qui montaient vers la grande porte en discutant bruyamment.

- Il paraît que Potter est mort ! Ricanait l'un d'eux. Des mois que personne ne l'a vu.

- Bon débarras ! Lui répondit un de ses compères

- Et la fille ? Celle qui avait fait les gros titres en lui roulant un patin au milieu du hall ministériel. Dit un troisième homme.

- Weasley ? Pas vu depuis un bon mois. Répondit le premier homme.

- Il paraît qu'elle est jolie. Plutôt bien roulée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…ricanna le second homme.

Ginny sentit le bras de Harry se crisper, elle lui pressa délicatement le biceps pour tenter de le calmer.

Heureusement, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du château et la conversation s'interrompit. Harry et Ginny pénétrèrent à leur suite, Ginny fut surprise de ne pas voir Rusart, puis se souvint presque aussitôt qu'elle n'entrait pas dans on ancienne école mais en terrain ennemis.

Ils tournèrent dans la grande salle et se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une foule d'individus masqué. Ginny se serra un peu plus contre Harry. Ils étaient visiblement dans les derniers arrivés et alors qu'ils passaient sous la grande arche, l'orchestre se mis à jouer. Ils furent poussés malgré eux sur la piste de danse, par des convives enjoués. Harry saisit la main de Ginny et posa sa seconde main sur sa hanche. Il fit quelques pas de côté et débuta bientôt une valse légère. Ginny se laissa guider, c'était la première fois qu'ils dansaient ensemble depuis des années. Cela avait quelque chose de fou, totalement insensé. Ils dansaient une valse innocente entourés d'une centaine de personnes qui les souhaitaient ou du moins les espéraient morts. Ginny ne puis s'empêcher de sourire devant l'incongruité de la situation. Harry sembla partager son point de vue car il lui adressa un sourire entendu. Après quelques danses un individu masqué vient demandé à Ginny d'être sa cavalière.

- Dégage, répondit Harry d'un ton froid avec une telle autorité que le prétendant malvenu battit vite en retrait.

Harry se rapprocha de sa partenaire, la serrant bien plus prêt qu'une valse ne l'autorisait.

- Je ne laisserais aucun de ces débiles poser la main sur toi, dit-il avec hargne.

Mais soudain la musique cessa et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'estrade qui avait longtemps été réservée aux professeurs. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer sur scène.

- Rahor, souffla Harry avec dégout.

C'était la première fois que Ginny le voyait d'aussi prêt. Elle comprit alors ce qu'avait voulu dire Harry lorsqu'il avait mentionné son charisme. Rahor illuminait l'assemblée de sa présence. Tout en lui reflétait la confiance, l'assurance et le contrôle.

- Mes chères sœurs, mes chers frères ! Dit il d'une voix de miel.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, chacun semblait boire ses paroles.

- Nous voici réuni en ce jour de fête pour célébrer l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère ! Cette année se termine par la chute d'un monde magique hypocrite et la nouvelle année débutera avec la fin d'un secret ! Le plus honteux des secrets ! Nous sommes frères car nous sommes humains avant tout !

La jeune femme compris alors que l'assemblée n'était pas seulement composée de sorcier et de sorcière. Des moldus avaient été convié à cette petite sauterie.

- Et nous devons partager ce que la vie nous a fait comme cadeau ! Il est temps de révélé au monde la face caché du monde magique. J'ai l'immense privilège de vous annoncer qu'en ce début d'année prochaine je rencontrerais le premier ministre moldu en personne…Qu'il le veuille ou non, ajouta Rahor d'une voix ténébreuse.

Sa remarque fit exploser de rire l'assemblée. Ginny compris alors que ce qui les tenait tous lié, sorciers et moldus, n'était ni leurs idéaux, ni leur désir de changement. Mais bien l'incomparable satisfaction qu'i se trouver du côté des plus forts.

- Nous avons écrasez les symboles de l'ancien monde magique et c'est à peine s'ils ont été défendus ! Et ce soir mais chers amis ! Pour votre plus grand plaisir à tous…

Ginny remarqua du coin de l'œil une approche suspecte.

- Je vais réitérer ce fabuleux spectacle…

La jeune femme sentit sa nuque se hérissée, quelque chose clochait.

- Le plus grand symbole de l'ancien monde magique va tomber sous vos yeux…

- Harry, souffla Ginny le plus doucement possible, quelque chose ne va pas…

- HARRY POTTER est avec nous !

Ginny esquissa un mouvement de recul, Harry voulu bouger mais il se prit un formidable coup de point dans l'estomac. Ginny se rendit soudain compte qu'ils étaient encerclés. Elle sentit soudain le contact caractéristique d'une arme a feu sur sa tempe droite.

- Pas bouger petit oiseau, dit une voix masculine. Un homme chauve et bedonnant la tenait en joue.

- Allons ! Allons ! Amenez moi donc le clou du spectacle ! Cria Rahor.

Ginny avança lentement vers l'estrade les mains levées, de son côté Harry était encadré par deux gorilles qui le maintenaient fermement par les bras et qui le trainaient vers Rahor.

- Mais qui avons nous là ? Serait Ginevra Weasley ? Susurra Rahor.

Il s'approcha d'elle, alors qu'elle venait de grimper sur l'estrade et d'un mouvement brusque sortie sa baguette. Ginny cru un instant que sa dernière heure était arrivée, mais à la place son masque tomba en morceau à ses pieds. Une douleur aigue lui fendit la joue droite et elle sentit un filer de sang perler le long de son visage. Cela ne laissé présager rien de bon.

- Ne la touchez pas ! Hurla Harry qui luttait avec ses gardiens.

- Oh…Je comprends ta rage Potter, elle est vraiment…délicieuse.

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec gourmandise, comme un chasseur salivant devant sa proie. Ginny ne pu retenir un frisson.

- Mais pour un bon final, il faut un bon suspens n'est ce pas ? S'écria-t-il en se tournant vers le public. Alors jouons donc un peu...

Il pointa sa baguette sur Harry, les deux Gorilles s'écartèrent prestement.

- Endoloris chuchota Rahor presque amoureusement.

Harry s'écroula en hurlant, secoué de spasme.

- HARRY ! HARRY ! Hurla Ginny. Elle tenta de se débattre mais elle fut immobilisée par le chauve qui glissa son arme sous son menton.

- Pas bouger, petit oiseau répéta-il en gloussant.

Harry ne bougeait plus, Rahor avait reporté son attention sur Ginny.

- A ton tour, dit-il

Ginny se figea, elle connaissait la violence de ce sortilège impardonnable, qu'adviendrait-il de son bébé... Une immense sensation de panique s'empara d'elle. Elle vit une lueur poindre au bout de la baguette de Rahor sans qu'elle puisse s'écarter. Elle pivota lui présentant son dos espérant limiter les dommages et ainsi épargner la petite vie qui grandissait en elle.

Mais la douleur fut intense traversant son corps comme des lames de feu. Elle s'écroula sur le sol ses bras entourant son ventre.

- Harry, sanglota-t-elle, Harry je t'en prie aide moi, le bébé…

Elle entendit une expression de surprise parcourir la salle. Mais elle n'avait que faire de ce public, elle ressentait une douleur grandissante dans le bas ventre. A côté d'elle, elle entendit le bruit d'un poing qui s'écrase sur la chaire tendre. Harry devait se débattre, mais il ne parvenait pas jusqu'à elle. Ginny sentit alors une haine féroce naitre en elle, elle devait défendre son enfant, elle sentit une formidable puissance gonflé dans sa poitrine. Les fenêtres de la grande salle volèrent en éclat et un vent de tempête pénétra dans le château. Un ouragan semblait se déchainer faisant hurler la foule, qui tentait manifestement de s'abriter. Ginny entendit une explosion puis elle s'évanouit.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Bonsoir! _**

**_Voilà un petit chapitre en attendant que j'ai plus de temps pour écrire. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire car je ne voulait surtout pas que l'histoire prenne une tournure "gnangnan". _**

**_Pour lire ce chapitre je vous conseil d'écouter "Never let me go" de Florence + the machine, qui m'a bien inspiré pour cette partie de l'histoire ! _**

**_J'espère que cela vous plaira ! _**

**_Comme d'habitude un grand merci à ceux qui porte de l'intérêt à mon histoire ! _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_ « - Maman je m'ennuis… dit la petite fille._

_Elle était assise à la table de la cuisine, les coudes posés sur la table et le menton au creux des mains._

_- J'ai bientôt fini ma chérie, après nous irons faire une promenade si tu veux._

_- Mes frères me manques… Répondit l'enfant en poussant un soupir exagéré qui fit voler les mèches rousse encadrant son visage._

_- Je sais que la maison est un peu vide ces temps-ci et que tu as hâtes d'aller à Poudlard._

_- L'année prochaine, dit la petite fille avec un air rêveur._

_- Exactement, l'année prochaine tu feras ta rentrée et tu iras t'asseoir sur un des bancs de la grande salle._

_- Gryffondor ! Je serai une Gryffondor ! S'écria-t-elle._

_- Sans doute, dit sa mère en lui jetant un regard attendri._

_- Et après ? Demanda l'enfant de la même façon qu'on réclame la suite d'une histoire._

_- Après tu suivras ta scolarité à Poudlard, où tu seras une élève très studieuse._

_- Et quoi d'autre ? Demanda de nouveau la petite fille en riant devant le regard sévère de sa mère._

_- Eh bien, tu te feras des amis et puis tu rencontreras surement un garçon…Dit sa mère en lui lançant un sourire complice._

_- Je le connais déjà dit la petite fille en rougissant, c'est Harry Potter !_

_- Harry Potter, vraiment dit Madame Weasley en se tournant vers sa petite dernière._

_- Oui j'en suis sûre, répondit Ginny Weasley avec un regard flamboyant.»_

Ginny avait l'impression de flotter dans la douleur, elle n'avait plus de souffle, ses nerfs lui faisaient vivre un vrai supplice.

- Reste avec moi Gin, Reste avec moi ! On y est presque.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle, avant de replonger vers l'inconscience.

_« - Tu as de ces nouvelles ? Demanda Neville._

_Il se trouvait dans la salle commune de Gryphondor. La pièce habituellement si chaleureuse était humide et froide, une lumière d'un gris pale éclairait la scène._

_- Pas depuis le mariage. Répondit la jeune femme._

_- Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu l'avoir, je veux dire…_

_- Non, répondit-elle fermement, j'en suis sûre. Nous devons garder espoir Neville. Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Dit elle au jeune homme en lui passant un bras autour du cou. »_

Un bruit sourd ramena brièvement Ginny à la réalité

- Que s'est il passé, demanda un vieil homme.

- J'AI BESOIN D'UN POTOLOIN ! Vers le Terrier ! Hurla Harry.

Ginny distingua vaguement une lampe, les lumières se brouillaient dansant avec les ombres. Elle ressentit une violente secousse et s'enfonça de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

_« Ginny était allongé sur son lit, c'était l'hiver. Elle regardait la neige tombée par la fenêtre. Les flocons chutaient silencieusement. En bas sa famille s'affairait pour célébrer le réveillon. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Elle n'avait pas vu Harry depuis le mariage de son frère. Son tourne disque marchait à plein volume, elle cherchait à échapper à la réalité. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir vers les paroles. « Never let me go, never let me go, never let me go » »_

Une secousse la fit partiellement émerger de sa torpeur. Elle entendit des hurlements et des gens qui criaient son nom. Elle reconnu la voix de sa mère, bientôt couverte pas celle d'Harry.

- J'ai besoin d'un médicomage ! Vite ! Hurla-t-il.

Elle sentit qu'on s'approchait d'elle. Elle sentit le parfum de sa mère reconnaissable entre milles autres odeurs.

- Que s'est il passé, Harry ! Demanda Molly Weasley avec force.

- Sortilège de Doloris, dit le jeune homme la voix noyée par l'émotion. Elle a dit… avant de s'évanouir, elle a dit… elle…elle est enceinte… Dit le jeune homme dans un sanglot.

Ginny s'enfonça de nouveaux dans les ténèbres.

«_ - Un jour est ce que j'aurai une maison à moi ? Demanda la petite fille, alors que sa mère la bordait._

_- Bien sur ! Je ne vais pas te garder toute ma vie à la maison ! Gronda sa mère en lui faisant les gros yeux. L'enfant éclata de rire._

_- J'aurai une maison comme le Terrier ?_

_- Si tu veux répondit la mère en couvant son enfant du regard._

_- Et j'aurai des enfants et un mari comme toi ?_

_- C'est tout ce que je te souhaite, répondit sa mère en lui caressant tendrement la joue._

_- Et je serai une grande sorcière ! S'écria l'enfant_

_- Oh ça oui, heureusement pour nous tu es bien plus disciplinée que Fred et Georges ! »_

_« Never let me go, never let me go, never let me go… »_

Les images défilaient et elle se sentit happée par les ténèbres. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur de respirer, elle savait l'impression de se vider de ses forces à chaque fois que son cœur émettait un battement.

_« Never let me go, never let me go, never let me go… »_

Soudain, alors qu'elle sentait doucement le froid s'étendre sur elle, elle eut une curieuse sensation au creux du ventre. On aurait dit qu'un papillon battait des ailes.

_« Never let me go, never let me go »_

Ginny inspira une goulée d'air et la douleur lui vrilla les poumons. Elle devait tenir ! Elle concentra toute son énergie sur ce but. Les voix se firent plus forte elle s'accrocha à ses sons familiers comme à une bouée. Elle distingua celle de Harry plus forte que les autres. Sa voix le guidait vers la lumière et la chaleur, ses mots était son fil d'Ariane. Harry, elle devait se battre pour lui.

Ginny avait l'impression d'émerger progressivement d'une intense brume cotonneuse. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que cela n'avait rien d'agréable. Son corps entier protestait. Chacun de ses muscles s'arrachait douloureusement à ces limbes, étrangement anesthésiantes. Il lui semblait qu'elle remettait doucement en place chaque fonction vitale de son organisme. Son cœur cognait douloureusement et le sang affluait violemment vers ses tempes. Ses poumons capricieux peinaient à se remplir d'air. Doucement ses yeux papillonnèrent, s'ouvrant sur un monde floue et tournoyant. Elle eut bientôt le cœur au bord des lèvres et referma vite les paupières.

- Elle revient à elle, dit une voix grave qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Son rythme cardiaque se stabilise, sa tension remonte. Comment se porte le fœtus ?

- Il est bien accroché, elle est à un stade plus avancé que je ne l'ai cru au début. C'est à peine si son ventre est rebondit ! Dit une voix de femme que Ginny ne connaissait pas non plus.

- Ça arrive parfois, le fœtus doit être prêt de la colonne vertébrale et puis elle n'est pas très épaisse. Je pense qu'elle prendra ses kilos dans ses derniers mois de grossesse.

- Le fœtus n'est pas très gros mais rien d'anormal. Reprit la femme. C'est un garçon.

- Quoi ? Murmura Ginny d'une voix éteinte.

- Et voilà Heather, dit l'homme, tu as gâché le suspens.

- Oups…S'excusa la jeune femme. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle entendrait.

- Où est Harry ? Demanda Ginny qui tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Dans le couloir Mademoiselle, je vais le chercher dit la femme du nom d'Heather.

- Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur, repris l'homme, vous allez être au repos forcé quelques temps. Mais rassurez vous votre bébé se porte bien.

Ginny hocha la tête avant de le regretter aussitôt. Son crane protesta violemment. Elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce et marcher à grands pas.

- Gin j'ai eut si peur, murmura Harry, soudainement à côté d'elle.

- Tout va bien, votre femme et le bébé sont en pleine forme. Dit Heather

- Il ne sont pas mariés chuchota furieusement son collègue, tu veux bien arrêter les bourdes pour la soirée. Nous allons vous laisser seul, reprit il ensuite à l'attention d'Harry et Ginny, Joyeux Noël !

Ginny entendit des pas précipités sur le parquet et la porte claquée. Doucement elle reprenait ses esprits. Sa vision devenait plus nette de seconde en seconde et sa tête la faisait moins souffrir. Au bout de quelques minutes elle fut en mesure de détaillé l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

- C'est mon ancienne chambre ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement

- Oui nous sommes au Terrier, j'ai débarqué en plein milieu du repas de fête. Dit Harry avec un faible sourire.

- Il va falloir qu'on arrête de transplanner au milieu des repas de famille. C'est mauvais pour la tension de mes parents.

Il rirent faiblement tous les deux. Puis un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. De nombreuses questions hantaient l'atmosphère. Mais la jeune femme ne savait pas comment commencer.

- Je ne sais pas à qui j'en veux le plus, dit soudain Harry brisant le silence. A toi pour m'avoir caché quelque chose d'aussi important ou à moi de n'avoir rien vu.

- Harry… je, commença Ginny.

- Tu le sais depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il en fixant le sol.

- Depuis le jour de l'attaque. Répondit elle.

Harry la regarda médusé, ce n'était visiblement pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Ginny sentit soudain les larmes monter.

- Tu n'étais pas là, je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de toi. Je n'arrivais pas à vivre cela toute seule, alors je n'ai rien dit à personne. Je voulais que tu sois là… Sanglota-t-elle

Harry lui pris la main la regardant douloureusement.

- Et puis après pendant le mois à Moscou, je ne voulait pas que tu m'évinces de la mission. Tu dois comprendre que ça a été une torture, je voulais partager ça avec toi. Mais je refusais de me retrouver encore seule avec milles questions angoissantes. Dit-elle avec force.

Harry la serra dans ses bras lui embrassant le front, les joues et les lèvres. Elle se blottit contre lui, sanglotant dans son cou évacuant l'angoisse de ses derniers mois. Pourtant malgré ses larmes, elle avait soudain l'impression qu'un énorme poids c'était levé de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait plus rien à cacher. Harry était avec elle et le bébé était en sécurité. Son bébé, son petit garçon. Entre ses larmes elle sourit. Pour la première fois elle voyait la lumière poindre au bout du tunnel.

- On va battre Rahor et reconstruire notre monde pour cet enfant. Dit Harry qui s'était détaché d'elle et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Et tu auras tout ce que tu mérites. Je serai à tes côté à chaque seconde de ta vie et nous aurons un foyer sûr pour élever cet enfant.

- Je sais, dit elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tu sais, s'amusa-t-il

- Oui j'avais déjà décidé tout ça quand j'avais dix ans.

Il éclata de rire et ce son chassa définitivement tout malaise entre eux.

- Tu as fait des projets à long terme à ce que je vois ! Il se réalise donc toujours ?

- Non répondit la jeune femme, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le moyen de me procurer un poney rose avec des ailes.

Harry éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

- Tu es une sorcière impressionnante Ginny tempête…

Ginny fronça les sourcils, ses derniers mots la ramenèrent à la dernière scène dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Le vent s'était déchainé, un véritable ouragan…

- Oui, oui c'était bien toi ! Rit Harry qui suivait le court de ses pensées. Les Hormones de femme enceinte sont une arme redoutable. Je pense que l'on pourrait travailler dessus au bureau des Aurors pour voir si on ne peut pas en tirer quelque chose.

Ginny pris une moue offensée. Ainsi donc, elle était responsable de tout cela. Décidément elle se surprenait elle même.

- Un jour Fred et Georges m'ont dit que la puissance d'un sorcier ne dépendait pas de sa taille. Et ils ont illustré leur propos par ton exemple. Tu es une sorcière puissante Ginny Weasley. Dit Harry avec admiration. Il y a beaucoup de magie en toi.

- Je sais, dit elle avec un sourire.

Un vieux souvenir venait de filer dans son esprit « Je serai une sorcière puissante maman ! ».

Harry s'installa à côté d'elle. Heureusement pour eux la situation était trop préoccupante pour qu'ils se disputent sur ses secrets. Mais elle savait qu'elle l'avait peiné. Ginny sentit son ceux se serrer, elle l'aimait tellement. Jamais elle n'avait souhaité lui faire du mal. Il fallait qu'elle cesse définitivement de décider pour les autres.

- Harry murmure-t-elle.

- Oui dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- C'est un garçon...


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Désolé pour cette longue attente mais j'ai été totalement débordée! **

**Voilà un tout petit chapitre en attendant (très rapidement) un prochain plus volumineux !**

**Je reprend du service ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ginny fixait le paysage par la fenêtre. Cela faisait deux heures et elle n'avait aucune nouvelle.

- Bordel, c'est une vraie torture ! S'exclama-t-elle !

- Le fait que tu sois vulgaire est il aussi lié à tes hormones? Demanda Luna.

La jeune fille se tenait derrière Ginny. Elle était assise sur l'un des longs bancs de la cuisine du Terrier. Le nez en l'air elle fixait une fissure du plafond avec un intérêt démesuré.

- Rien à voir, répondit Ginny en ronchonnant. Elle croisa les bras sur son ventre en signe de protestation.

- Tu es vraiment énorme, dit Luna d'un air rêveur.

- Merci Luna… Soupira Ginny

- Mais c'est très beau. Tu rayonnes ! Moi aussi un jour je rayonnerais comme ça.

Ginny ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, à nouveau elle regarda par la fenêtre.

- Je ne supporte pas être sur la touche, ragea la jeune fille.

- Tu es égoïste ! Dit Luna vivement.

Intriguée par ce bref et rare accès de colère de Luna, Ginny reporta son attention sur son amie.

- Tu en as déjà fait bien assez. En plus tu dois veiller sur une autre vie que la tienne et tu as déjà fait beaucoup de peine à Harry.

Ginny baissa les yeux et rougit. C'était vrai, elle se souvenait des larmes qu'il avait versées à son chevet. Elle sentit une immense vague de culpabilité monté en elle.

- Tu as raison, dit la jeune femme piteusement.

- Je comprend que tu t'inquiètes, tous ceux que nous aimons sont partis se battre et nous on reste là à attendre. C'est frustrant mais nécessaire. Tu as ta propre mission.

Ginny contempla son ventre, elle en était à la fin de son huitième mois. Mais tout comme au début de sa grossesse il était loin d'être volumineux. Les médecin avaient beau lui répéter que tout allait pour le mieux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Avait elle par son attitude nuit au développement de son enfant ?

- Tout se passera bien ! Avec ce nouveau sort ils n'ont plus à craindre les armes des moldus et puis tu sais depuis ton exploit à leur fête de Noël, c'est la débandade dans leurs rangs. Tout se passera bien.

- Oui, tu as raison Luna. C'est idiot de ma part de m'inquiéter autant. Je dois leur faire confiance. Dit Ginny avec une nouvelle énergie. Nous allons retrouver notre monde !

- Je préfère te voir ainsi, lui dit son ami avec un sourire. Tient j'entend du bruit ça doit être eux.

Un objet circulaire cassa un carreau de la fenêtre, Luna et Ginny le regardèrent avec étonnement. Avec un clic sonore la petite sphère se distendit en dégageant une épaisse fumée.

- Ginny ! Hurla Luna.

Mais son amie avait déjà disparu derrière un écran de fumée. Ginny entendit un pop discret suivit d'un choc. Avec un haut de cœur elle sentit l'odeur du sang. Cette odeur de rouille lui souleva le cœur.

-LUNA ! Hurla la jeune fille. Elle voulu se précipité vers son amie mais sa vision se troubla.

- Oh non pas encore…J'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez de tomber dans les vapes. Ragea-t-elle.

Mais l'oxygène semblait avoir disparue de la pièce. Elle se précipita sur la fenêtre et tenta d'atteindre la poignée. Mais son ventre la gênait, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Et soudain son épaule droite la brula furieusement. Elle fit un geste vers la source de la douleur. Quelqu'un l'avait piqué. Elle sentit le liquide injecté lui bruler les veines. Elle sombrait, et les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se débattre n'arrangeaient rien, son souffle devenait de plus en plus irrégulier. Elle chuta mais n'heurta pas le sol, elle sentit qu'on la retenait par les aisselles.

- Escadron WS1, nous avons l'œuf. Dit une voix étouffée.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries. Pensa Ginny en cherchant désespérément à garder conscience.

- Début de l'extraction, nous rentrons à la base.

Ginny se sentit faiblir et doucement s'enfonça dans les ténèbres. L'obscurité, il n'y avait plus que ça. Elle était partout et nulle part à la fois. Cela sembla durer des siècles, bien qu'elle ne puisse appréhender aucune heure.

A un moment cependant, le monde l'effleura brusquement, et un son perça le silence de son monde obscur. Mais bientôt, elle replongea encore plus profondément. Plus loin encore. Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait des millions de lumières. De minuscule point partout.

- Ça scintille, se dit la jeune femme. Son cerveau fonctionnait lentement, refaisant doucement surface.

- C'est le ciel, il fait nuit. Constata-t-elle.

Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qu'elle faisait là. Mais les informations lui échappaient et restaient floues. Seul un sentiment d'urgence et de peur semblait demeurait.

- Peur ?

Elle sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Un souvenir revient. Une jeune femme la regardait en souriant elle avait les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

- Ginny ! Criait la jeune fille.

Soudain, la mémoire lui revient, brusquement avec violence, tous ses souvenirs se bousculèrent dans son cerveau.

- LUNA ! elle avait sentit l'odeur du sang et elle s'était évanouie ! Luna était en danger.

Ginny se redressa avec hâte, mais arrêta son geste brusquement, la terreur la saisissant. Elle était légère, trop légère. Lentement elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre. Il était plat, il était vide.

Les sanglots l'étouffèrent, il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. La douleur était telle qu'elle l'empêchait de respirer. Assise sur ses talons elle serrait son ventre désespérément. Espérant de toutes ses forces se réveiller d'un cauchemar.

Levant son visage vers le ciel étoilé elle hurla son désespoir.

- HHHARRRYYY !

Son cri lui déchira la gorge, brisant la nuit silencieuse, s'élevant dans les airs dans un appel désespéré.

Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit, le souffle court.

- Ginny, souffla-t-il à l'obscurité de sa chambre.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici la suite ! J'attends vos critiques avec impatience. **

**J'ai centré ce chapitre sur les émotions de Ginny, j'espère qu'elle vous paraitront crédibles !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Toujours ce même foutu rêve. Harry avait plaisanté en lui disant d'arrêter la SF, mais elle avait rit jaune. Elle avait déjà vu Fleur enceinte. Fleur était belle, pleine de bohneur et de vie. Mais Ginny elle avait toutes les peines du monde à profiter de sa grossesse. Elle avait l'impression de n'en voir que les maux, d'être rongé par le doute et la culpabilité à chaque instant. Après tout elle avait mis cet enfant en danger plusieurs fois déjà. Quelle mère allait elle donc être ? Elle n'avait rien d'une Molly ou d'une Fleur, elle était casse cou, brusque, addict à l'adrénaline et à son boulot. Une nouvelle bouffée de culpabilité la submergea.

Ginny soupira et se cambra en se frottant les reins. Son dos la faisait souffrir. Son ventre était vraiment impressionnant désormais.

- Tout va bien ? La questionna Luna avec un air plus curieux qu'inquiet.

- Oui, c'est juste qu'il commence à être lourd.

- Ça ne doit pas être très confortable, dit Luna d'un air absent en fixant le ventre de Ginny. Mais ça a certains avantages.

- Ah bon, s'étonna Ginny en ce demandant ou la logique toute particulière de son amie.

- Eh bien tes cheveux sont plus brillants et ton teint est vraiment parfait.

Ginny dévisagea Luna, son amie avait dit cela d'une voix tranquille sans aucune flatterie.

- Vraiment ? Je ne voyais pas les choses sous cet angle. J'ai l'impression d'être de plus en plus imposante chaque jour qui passe, mon corps est lourd et je ne vois plus mes pieds.

- C'est étonnant, répondit Luna légèrement surprise, tu ne me donnes pas du tout cette impression. Tu sembles rayonnante, pleine de vie et d'une certaine grâce aussi. Mais je comprends que cela puisse être déroutant de ne plus voir ses pieds. Dit la jeune fille d'un air songeur.

La jeune femme avait entendu les compliments de son amie. Apparemment Luna voyait chez elle tout ce qu'elle avait vu chez Fleur. Pourquoi alors elle se sentait si différente.

Ginny porta son attention par la fenêtre. Elle se tenait dans la cuisine du Terrier. Luna était assis à la vaste table familiale et Ginny était posté devant la fenêtre au dessus de l'évier, avec un froncement de sourcil elle chassa de son esprit les réminiscences de son cauchemar, bien que la scène actuelle la pousse naturellement à faire un rapprochement. Dehors l'hiver s'éteignait doucement. Les neiges avaient disparues pour laisser place à des averses annonciatrices du printemps. Doucement la température se réchauffait et la nature s'éveillait.

- Cela fait combien de mois ? Demanda Luna en fixant le plafond d'un air sérieux.

- huit, dit Ginny dans un souffle. Puis détachant son regard de la fenêtre, elle fixa son ventre. Elle sourit et passa une main sur son ventre.

- J'aime bien ton nouveau sourire, Dit Luna qui avait détaché son attention du plafond pour se consacrer sur Ginny.

- Mon nouveau sourire ?

- Oui, tu ne l'avais pas avant. Tu souris comme ça quand tu regardes ton ventre. J'ai remarqué. C'est nouveau…enfin je l'ai déjà vu chez d'autre mais pas chez toi.

- Ah bon, dit Ginny désarçonné par la remarque de Luna.

- Oui je l'ai déjà vu chez ta mère et chez Fleur aussi et chez Tonks. C'est un sourire de mère, je crois.

Luna avait vraiment un étrange don, pensa Ginny. Elle était capable d'exprimer simplement des vérités que l'on croyait complexes. C'était vrai, Ginny avait changé et cela allait bien au delà de sa façon de sourire. Elle savait exactement quand cela avait commencé. C'était le jour où pour la première fois elle l'avait sentit bougé. Les termes enfant, mère, parent, avaient alors pris une signification toute particulière pour elle. Malheureusement ils s'étaient également accompagnés d'une sourde angoisse. A nouveau Ginny caressa son ventre, elle sentit un flot d'amour la submerger. C'était un sentiment puissant. Une vague d'or plus brillante que les plus belles pierreries de gobelins, plus forte que n'importe quel sortilège, rayonnant d'une douce chaleur protectrice.

- Mon petit garçon, murmura Ginny à elle même.

Oui, c'était son petit garçon et bien que le terme soit encore abstrait, elle devait voir les choses de cette façon. Elle aimait cet enfant qui grandissait en elle et elle devait rester concentré là dessus et non sur ses angoisses.

Un craquement significatif lui fit lever les yeux vers la fenêtre.

- Les voilà dit-elle à Luna.

Bientôt trois silhouettes encapuchonnées entrèrent dégoulinant de pluie. Tour à tour Harry, Ron et Hermione rejetèrent leur capuche sur leurs épaules.

- Quel temps de chien, pesta son frère.

- Alors ! Les pressa Ginny

- Doucement, dit Ron d'un air important, si nous discutions de tous cela autour d'un petit encas…

- Tu comptes devenir plus gros que moi ? Non parce que dans quelques mois tu risques de te sentir seule quand je retrouverais ma ligne mais que toi tu resteras plein de brioche de bacon et de bière au beurre, Répliqua Ginny sèchement.

- Ne reportes pas ta frustration sur moi…Commença Ron.

- Ça suffit intervient Hermione. Harry et moi allons nous charger du rapport pendant que Ron se charge du…thé.

- Seulement du thé ? S'offusqua Ron.

- Tu devrais peut être revoir la brioche à la baisse, dit Hermione à voix basse, alors qu'Harry se concentrait sur le bout de ses chaussures.

- Tu trouves que j'ai forci ? La questionna Ron d'un air incrédule.

- Non pas vraiment, mais bon il faut mieux…euh… anticiper. Dit Hermione mal à l'aise.

- Bon ! Dit Ginny qui s'impatientait furieusement.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui passa une main derrière la nuque, Ginny rapprocha son visage du sien et laissa les lèvres du jeune homme se poser doucement sur les siennes. Soudain Ginny s'écarta en sursautant.

- Je l'ai sentit moi aussi ! S'écria Harry. Il contempla le ventre de la jeune femme avec adoration. Il est costaud, reprit-il avec fierté. Un futur jouer de Quidditch !

. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Hermione les couver du regard. Ron indifférent à la scène avait entreprit d'examiner son profil dans la vitre du haut vaisselier.

- Nous avons de bonne nouvelle Gin ! Dit Harry en reportant son attention sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Et c'est grâce à toi ! Dit Hermione avec un sourire

- Vraiment ?

- Eh bien, que tu es réussie a mettre K.O Rahor et sa clique, sans baguette et enceinte, à pour le moins fortement ébranlé son aura ! Dit Ron d'un air badin.

- Le fait que Rahor ait à sa disposition des armes à feu, avait énormément impressionné le monde de la sorcellerie. Pendant les heures les plus sombres, certains y ont même vu la fin des baguettes et des sortilèges. Les opportunistes se sont donc facilement ralliés à sa cause. Dit Harry.

- Mais ton petit exploit à sa sauterie de Noël, à fait vaciller la foi et les perspectives d'avenir d'un certains nombre de ses copains ! Compléta Ron avec un grand sourire.

- Ça et aussi le retour de Harry que beaucoup avait déjà enterré ! Dit Hermione. On peut également dire merci aux Gobelins qui ont finalement sortis l'ennemi des murs de Gringot. Mais également, aux centaures qui gardent désormais Poudlard. Sans compter les nombreux succès qui ont couronnés les derniers raids de la résistance. Dit Hermione avec fierté.

- Bref, Kingsley pensent que nous sommes à un tournant décisif ! Selon lui il nous fait frapper fort et vite pour les écraser définitivement ! Dit Ron avec un air solennel.

- De plus…Dit Harry avec un sourire mystérieux. Ça y est … !

- Vraiment ! S'écria Ginny, Quand ?

- Ce matin, il est rapide et efficace ! Nous sommes désormais à armes égales !

- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Luna d'une voix endormie.

- Du sortilège pour contrer les armes à feu ! S'écria Ginny ! Racontez moi !

- Eh bien, tu sais que les sortilèges de métamorphose posaient problème par leur difficulté et seuls les sorciers les plus rapides arrivaient à quelques résultat. Mais cela se révélait vain devant plusieurs assaillant et un feu nourrit. Donc ils ont cherché un autre moyen. Ils ont pensé à un sortilège pour les faire fondre issu du feu démon mais beaucoup trouvait ça trop dangereux…expliqua Ron d'un ton professoral.

- Abrège Ronald ! S'emporta de nouveaux Ginny !

- Quand aura lieux l'attaque ? Demanda Ginny qui finalement s'intéressait peu au sortilège en question.

- Demain, dit doucement Harry en guettant sa réaction d'un air inquiet.

- Bien, dit elle en frissonnant. Elle allait passé une des journées les plus longues de sa vie. A attendre avec angoisse le résultat de l'affrontement. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de chasser la vague d'angoisse qui l'avait saisie. Soudain elle sentie son ventre se durcir et eut momentanément le souffle coupé.

- Gin? L'interrogea Harry un ton inquiet.

- Ce n'est rien dit elle d'une voix sourde, je dois juste m'allonger un peu. Un accès d'inquiétude.

- Vient t'allonger, dit Harry en la conduisant vers le canapé.

Mais a Mis chemin, la jeune femme ressentie de nouveau une violente douleur et elle ne pu retenir un gémissement. Derrière eux Ron et Hermione s'étaient figés.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Gin, demanda Harry la voix chargé d'angoisse.

- Elle est entrain d'accoucher, dit doucement Luna qui s'était lever de sa chaise pour se rapprocher du couple.

- Non, dit Ginny rageusement.

- Tu ne peux pas décider de cela, dit Luna de son ton chantant.

- Je ne suis pas à terme, dit Ginny, en grimaçant. Pas du tout, je ne peux pas…

Mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase, une douleur violente semblable à un déchirement lui coupa le souffle. Elle entendit un hurlement et fut surprise de s'apercevoir que celui-ci sortait de sa gorge.

- GINNY ! GINNY ! Hurla Harry.

- Il faut l'emmener au quartier général ! Cria Hermione, il y a des médecins là bas.

Ginny sentit qu'Harry la faisait basculer dans ses bras et ce mouvement lui arracha un cri de souffrance. Elle luttait pour garder conscience, malgré la douleur. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle en était sur. Elle sentit le vent sur son visage, Harry sortait dans le jardin pour pouvoir transplanner. Bientôt elle sentit la secousse caractéristique du transplannage. L'atterrissage sur le pallier de l'ancienne demeure des Black faillit avoir raison de ses efforts et pendant quelques secondes sa vision vira au blanc.

Les cris de Harry la ramenèrent dans la réalité.

- Il me faut un médicomage ! Vite ! Hurlait-il !

- Que se passe-t-il monsieur Potter ? Dit une voix masculine

- Elle allait bien et d'un seul coup, elle s'est plainte de douleur et elle s'est mise à hurler. Elle n'est pas à terme !

- Ne vous inquiéter pas nous allons nous occuper d'elle.

Ginny eut la vision fugace d'un visage masculin avec de petites lunettes. Elle pensa à Albus Dumbledore et ses lunettes en demis lune, sans trop savoir pourquoi ce souvenir remontait à ce moment inopportun.

De nouveau, elle s'enfonça momentanément dans l'inconscience et perdit la notion du temps. Elle émergea de nouveau sans trop savoir combien de temps, elle avait échappé à la réalité.

- La poche des eaux est déchirée, il faut sortir le bébé. Dit la voix masculine. Préparer vous, elle n'est enceinte que de sept mois.

Ginny sombra se laissant aller dans un endroit loin de l'espace et du temps. Puis, après un temps totalement indéterminé, elle sentit doucement son esprit remonté du néant. Le réveil fut difficile. Elle avait l'impression d 'émerger par étapes et à chaque avancé elle avait l'impression d'obtenir un morceau du puzzle. C'était désagréable, étourdissant.

- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. Cette prise de parole lui avait irrité la gorge. Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Potter, tout va bien. Dit une voix de femme.

- C'est Weasley, répondit elle avec un demis sourire. A moins qu'Harry m'est passé la bague au doigt quand j'étais inconsciente.

- Oh excuser moi, je vais chercher votre mari… enfin votre euh compagnon, dit la voix féminine embarrassée.

- Mon compagnon… c'est original, dit Ginny qui trouvait le mot inhabituellement drôle. Je suis complètement dans les vapes, songea-t-elle.

Son corps entier lui semblait douloureux. Elle papillonna des yeux et sa vision se fit enfin plus claire. Elle distingua un vieux plafond et en déduisit qu'elle devait se trouver dans la vieille demeure des Black. Doucement elle tourna la tête et s'aperçu qu'elle était entourée par de nombreux lits vides. C'était des lit en fer semblable à ceux qui composaient l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Soudain elle se figea. Elle avait esquissé un geste pour se redresser et ses yeux s'étaient posés sur son ventre. Il était presque platà peine bombé. Le désespoir et la peur se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à son cœur, se battant pour la submerger. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Ginny regarda sans voir la silhouette qui pénétrait dans la pièce, ses yeux se brouillaient. Mais un vagissement stoppa tout d'un coups son accès de panique.

- Gin… Dit Harry avec tendresse.

Il s'approchait de son lit doucement, les bras autour d'une petite masse qui gigotait faiblement.

- Je te présente le dernier né des Potter… ou Weasley, c'est comme tu veux.

Arrivé à son chevet il s'assit au bord du lit avec milles précautions. Fixant avec adoration le minuscule petit visage qui grimaçait.

- Il est tout petit, dit elle avec angoisse en fixant le nouveau né qui s'agitait dans les bras de son père.

Ginny les regardait sans voix.

- Que s'est il passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu es restée longtemps endormie. La situation était catastrophique quand nous sommes arrivée ici. Tu avais une hémorragie et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.

- Combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Ginny maladroitement.

Il marqua une pause, la regardant inquiet, puis lâcha :

- Une semaine, Gin. Ça a été long, vraiment très long. Tu m'as horriblement manqué. Dit il la voix vibrante d'émotion.

- Une semaine murmura-t-elle. Elle avait l'horrible sentiment d'avoir dormis deux heures.

Elle s'était endormis enceinte et se retrouvait soudain vide et avec une semaine de retard. Elle observa le bébé qui s'endormait dans les bras d'Harry. Un nœud nouait sa gorge. Pourquoi avait elle soudain l'impression que son cauchemar se réalisait

- Gin ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est ma punition, dit elle. Pour l'avoir cacher et mis en danger.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Je n'ai assisté à rien. Je me sens étrange. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'est le mien. Je suis un peu perdue.

- Tu as besoin de temps, s'affola Harry. C'est normal. Tu vas voir, prend le dans tes bras.

- Non ! S'écria-t-elle et le nourrisson s'éveilla en sursaut se mettant à pleurer.

- GINNY, s'écria Harry.

L'ignorant elle se tourna dans son lit et lui présenta le dos. Elle sentit qu'il se levait et entendit les pleurs s'éloigner.

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit des larmes glisser sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Pas du tout, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir été jusqu'au bout. De ne pas être mère. Plusieurs heures passèrent, elle ignora le plateau repas que lui apportèrent les infirmières, restant prostrée dans son silence.

Soudain, alors qu'elle s'abimait dans la contemplation du plafond elle sentit un parfum familier.

- Maman ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Comment vas tu Ginny, lui demanda sa mère avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, je suis perdu. Dit elle avec un sanglot dans la voix.

- Tu penses que tu peux te lever.

- Je pense, dit la jeune femme après une hésitation.

- Très bien, je t'emmène au Terrier.

Ginny regarda sa mère et sentit qu'il était inutile de discuter. Elle sortie doucement du lit et posa prudemment les pieds par terre.

- Je t'attends dans le hall. Dit sa mère en déposant des vêtements à côté d'elle.

Une fois sa mère sortie elle enleva sa blouse d'hôpital et enfila les affaires que sa mère lui avait apportées. Il n'y avait pas de miroir dans la pièce et c'était tant mieux, elle ne voulait pas se voir. La mort dans l'âme, elle franchit la porte de l'hôpital improvisée et s'engagea dans les escaliers. Elle descendit prudemment se concentrant sur les mouvements de ses pieds. Soudain elle faillit percuter quelqu'un.

- Miss Weasley, excusez moi. Je vous cherchait. Dit un jeune homme.

Ginny mis plusieurs secondes à le reconnaître. Il s'agissait de Matthew le frère d'un des mangemorts qui avaient attaqué Sainte Mangouste il y a un plusieurs mois.

- Matthew, je suis sur le départ malheureusement, dit elle en évitant le regard du jeune homme.

- Je voulais juste vous donner ça. C'était à une des filles que je connais. Elle l'a prise à Poudlard quand vous êtes venue avec monsieur Potter. Elle voulait la vendre à la Gazette, alors je lui ai prise.

Ginny pris le morceau de papier glacé que lui tendait le jeune homme et murmura un merci presque inaudible. A la mention d'Harry elle avait sentit son estomac son retourné. Elle esquissa un sourire crispé et pris congé de son jeune interlocuteur en s'excusant maladroitement.

Elle dévala les étages restant, priant pour ne croiser personne d'autre. Mais il était visiblement une heure avancé de la soirée et les couloirs étaient déserts.

Ginny retrouva sa mère dans le hall. Elles sortirent sur le perron. La jeune femme respira l'air du soir et elle transplannèrent. Elles atterrirent dans le jardin du Terrier. Sans attendre sa mère, Ginny s'engouffra dans la maison grimpa les escaliers et claqua la porte de son ancienne chambre. Elle se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son pull et se glissa sous les draps propres. Elle rabattit la couette sur sa tête et ferma les yeux. Le monde lui semblait insupportable. Elle voulait se couper de tout et ne plus rien ressentir du tout et surtout pas cette impression de perte absolue.

Cela dura quatre jours. Pendant tout ce temps elle dormi et mangea les plateau que sa mère abandonnait d'un air las sur sa table de nuit. Puis, un matin un rayon de soleil printanier vient frapper son oreiller. Sans vraiment réfléchir a ce qu'elle faisait elle se leva, pris sa première douche depuis son retour de l'hôpital et enfila un vieux tee shirt et son pantalon de jogging miteux.

Alors qu'elle partait un bout de papier glissa de la poche de son jean qu'elle avait négligemment jeté sur une chaise de sa chambre. Elle se baissa pour le ramasser. C'était la photo que lui avait donné Matthew alors qu'elle fuyait l'ancienne demeure des Black. La photo avait été prise lorsqu'Harry et elle était venus interrogé Matthew à Poudlard. Elle vit deux jeunes gens blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette étreinte semblait être le reflet d'un amour absolu, chargé de tendresse et de respect. Ginny mis la photo dans la poche de son vieux jogging.

Elle descendit les escaliers d'une maison endormie et sortie dans le jardin. L'herbe encore humide de rosée trempait le bas de son pantalon. Elle se dirigea vers le cabanon défoncé du jardin et fit sauté la serrure. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait récupéré sa baguette. Sa mère lui avait apporté avec son repas du soir. Elle saisit son balai, l'enfourcha et frappa le sol de toutes ses forces. Elle fut propulsé dans les airs à une vitesse ahurissante et faillit tomber. Mais elle retrouva bien vite ses réflexes. Monter, piquer, faire la vrille, chaque mouvement semblait la ramener à la vie. L'air frais, presque froid lui hurlait aux oreilles. Elle vola à toute vitesse, refusant d'admettre sa destination. Bientôt, la vieille bâtisse se dessina dans l'horizon. Elle atterrit dans le jardin. Le monde était silencieux encore aux proies au sommeil. Ginny ouvrit une des portes fenêtres et se faufila comme un chat. Elle monta les escaliers en évitant les marches grinçantes. Tout doucement elle arpenta le couloir, jusqu'à sa chambre. Celle qu'elle n'avait jamais partagée avec Harry et que désormais il occupait sans elle. Même après leur retour de Moscou ils étaient restés au Terrier dormant dans sa chambre d'enfant.

Elle poussa la porte qui eue la politesse de ne pas émettre un son. Harry était là. Il était endormi dans un large fauteuil. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et semblait épuisé. La chambre semblait avoir été traversé par un ouragan. Des affaires de bébé étaient étendues sur le lit, ainsi que des serviettes de toilettes. Au pied de Harry un paquet de couches éventré tenait compagnie à des biberons plus ou moins vides. Et au centre de ce capharnaüm, un berceau semblait trôner comme une île au milieu d'une mer déchainée. Ginny s'approcha en silence, marchant à pas prudent. Dans le berceau, son fils dormait. Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle observa ses minuscules petites mains, son visage paisible. Elle détailla avec avidité le doux arrondie de ses joues, sa peaux parfaite, les longs cils qui bordait ses yeux, l'étrange dégrader de couleur qui ornait ses paupières. Elle avança une main et d'une caresse timide elle parcouru sa joue rebondie. Surprise par la douceur incroyable de sa peau. L'enfant tressaillit sous la caresse et papillonna des yeux. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle regarda ses yeux du même marron fauve que les siens. Un flot d'émotion la submergea. Un lien inébranlable sembla se former et Ginny compris qu'il avait toujours existé mais que la violence des évènements l'avait momentanément dissimulé. Avec des gestes surs elle sortit le bébé de son berceau. Ces bras formèrent un lit parfait. Elle posa ses lèvres sur le front de son fils respirant son parfum. Elle resta debout de longues minutes à bercer doucement ce petit être, son petit garçon. L'enfant bailla et se rendormit, Ginny se dirigea vers le lit et s'y installa. Elle s'étendit, son fils était niché dans le creux que formait son bras, tout contre sa poitrine. Elle posa une main protectrice sur le ventre de James et ferma les yeux.

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, le jour était levé et pourtant il n'avait pas été réveillé par les pleurs de son fils. Il se leva précipitamment et son cœur se serra d'effrois à la vue du berceau vide. Mais soudain il remarqua une présence dans son lit. Ginny dormait paisiblement, leur fils blottit contre elle. Harry sentit toute l'angoisse accumulé au cour de ses derniers mois quitter son corps. Elle était là, il le voyait dans ses traits endormis. Elle n'était pas que là physiquement, elle était revenue pour de bon.


End file.
